Terreurs Noctures
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Parfois les cauchemars sont beaucoup plus réalistes qu'on ne le croit...
1. Chapitre 1

Terreurs Nocturnes

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Je viens avec une nouvelle fiction toute fraîche ! Comme je sais qu'une semaine c'est trop long pour attendre le prochain chapitre de "Un problème n'arrive jamais seul", je vous offre un "petit (gros) encas" pour vous rassasier. J'ai jamais fait de chapitre aussi loong pour une fiction ! (Et le 2ème est encore pire haha!). Ce n'est pas une fiction secondaire, mais bien un nouveau pavé !  
**

 **Il s'agit d'une fiction d'horreur avec notre très cher BokuAka. Sur Haikyuu, je n'écrirai que sur eux (ce sont mes chouchous, et comme il n'a pas beaucoup de fictions sur ce couple...). Donc, au programme, du suspense, du stress, des cauchemars (pas pour vous j'espère) et pleeiiin de fluff.**

 **J'ai classé cette ficiton M, mais ce premier chapitre est plutôt T. Progressivement, ça va aller vers le M. J'écris des fictions qui évoluent en tout points x) Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres... 3 ou 4 peut-être.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Désolé pour le titre stéréotypé et totalement banal, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration... ça aurait aussi pu être "Ce qui se cache dans les coins obscures" mais c'était trop long...M'enfin, "Terreurs Nocturnes" mine de rien, ça qualifie très bien l'histoire, vous allez voir...**

* * *

Chapitre 1

JOUR 1

Comme les équipes de la préfecture de Tokyo s'étaient tuées à la tâche pour leurs examens de mi-année, les entraîneurs avaient convenus d'un camp de deux semaines ou les différentes équipes pourraient se rencontrer. Tout le monde avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir les joueurs des autres équipes et de retrouver de bons équipiers pour les entraînements personnalisés. C'était le cas du capitaine de Fukurodani qui affectionnait tout particulièrement ses entraînements avec son ami et capitaine de Nekoma. Avec son passeur brun, le duo de Fukurodani, même s'il avait déjà un très bon niveau, aimait beaucoup profiter de ces entraînements avec leur rival pour se perfectionner encore plus.

C'était déjà le soir. La journée avait passé à une vitesse folle et le duo s'entraînait encore dans un des trois gymnases qui étaient à leur disposition.

\- Akaashi ! On recommence !

Bokuto venait de frapper volontairement le contre de Nekoma (ils jouaient contre Kuroo et Lev en deux contre deux) et voulait refaire son smatch. Akaashi lui renvoya la balle. Bokuto frappa de toutes ses forces dedans et marqua un magnifique point à la limite de la ligne de fond.

\- Hey hey hey ! C'est vraiment moi le meilleur ! T'en dis quoi, Kuroo ?

\- Ferme-là un peu, t'es trop bruyant, sale hibou ! Plaisanta méchamment Kuroo.

\- Ahaha ! Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire contre moi ! Tous mes smatchs sont parfaits !

\- Si on exclut tous ceux que tu envoies en dehors des limites, lui rappela le passeur.

\- Akaashi ! Ça ne compte pas ça ! Moi je parle de ceux que je réussis ! Ils sont intouchables, nan ?

Le concerné soupira.

\- Oui, personne ne peut les contrer, lui dit-il pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Aha ! Je le savais ! Je suis le meilleur !

\- Hey, c'est pas le tout, mais faut qu'on aille manger si on veut pas se retrouver devant la fermeture du self, rappela Kuroo. On va arrêter l'entraînement là pour aujourd'hui.

Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent. Il commençait en effet à être un peu tard. Ils partirent manger et allèrent se coucher ensuite après avoir pris leur douche.

o.o.O.o.o

JOUR 2

Ils s'étaient tous endormis comme des pierres. Comme ils n'arrêtaient pas en journée, forcément le soir, ils ne mettaient pas longtemps à s'endormir. La sonnerie de Komi sonna le matin. Il avait proposé de se réveiller comme ça plutôt que le premier debout ouvre brutalement les rideaux. Il la laissait sonner le temps que tous les garçons émergent de leur sommeil. Il était 7h30. Certains s'obligèrent à s'asseoir pour ne pas retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ils avaient beau avoir une forme d'enfer en journée pour les matchs, le réveil était toujours compliqué. Ils s'habillèrent et partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dès le matin, Bokuto était excité. Comme il savait qu'il allait faire ce qu'il aime tout au long de la journée, cela le mettait d'extrêmement bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas la même chose lorsqu'il se réveillait les matins de lycée...

Tous les joueurs, à leur rythme, descendirent donc prendre leur petit déjeuner. Bien sûr Bokuto était toujours celui qui faisait la conversation. Les autres lui répondaient rapidement, sans faire de phrases trop longues.

\- Hey, au fait, Akaashi ! T'as une tête bizarre ce matin, je trouve ! T'as pas dormi ?

\- Hm ? fit le brun en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il avait les yeux un peu cernés, mais sans plus. Ce détail attisa quand même la curiosité de Bokuto. Il connaissait toutes les expressions de son passeur - oui, il en avait un panel beaucoup plus étendu que ce que l'on pouvait croire au premier abord, mais ça, seul Bokuto l'avait remarqué à force de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Jsais pas tu fais fatigué je trouve...

\- Ah... oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir cette nuit.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Akaashi n'aimait pas être soumis à cet interrogatoire dès le matin. Et en plus, toute l'attention des quelques personnes à leurs côtés (juste des membres de l'équipe) était tournée vers lui. Ça l'énervait, ça se voyait. Il souffla.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar et ça m'a réveillé, rien de plus.

\- Quel genre de cauchemar ? Ça faisait si peur que ça ? (Il vit soudain quelque chose dans son champ de vision) Hey ! Kuroo ! Là, viens avec nous !

Il en oublia ce dont il était en train de parler. Akaashi ne dit rien. Ils partagèrent leur repas avec le capitaine de Nekoma.

o.o.O.o.o

Toute la journée se déroula normalement. Comme à chaque rencontre, ils gagnèrent tous leurs matchs. Et le soir, le duo s'entraîna de nouveau avec quelques joueurs de Nekoma.

L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva. Chaque équipe disposait d'une salle de classe pour dormir. Ils étaient dans le lycée d'une des équipes. En comptant les titulaires et les remplaçants, ça commençait à faire du monde. Il n'y avait pas la place pour deux équipes différentes dans la même salle. Le temps d'une nuit, les différents groupes d'amis de plusieurs lycées différents devaient être séparés. Tout Fukurodani était donc couché dans la même salle. Ils se couchèrent tous et encore une fois, s'endormirent très vite.

Étrangement, Bokuto avait le sommeil léger cette nuit-là. Il dormait, mais pas si profondément que ça. En plein milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla subitement, en entendant un bruit. C'était une respiration saccadée et bruyante. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de distinguer d'où provenait le son dans la pénombre. Il venait de la personne juste à côté de lui. Il essaya de se souvenir de qui se trouvait là. Il s'en souvint assez rapidement.

\- Akaashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais de l'asthme ?

\- C'est... C'est rien... J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve... Ça... ça va passer...

\- T'es sûr que ça va, hein ? T'as l'air vraiment bizarre.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais à en juger par sa respiration et la façon dont il parlait, il avait l'air perturbé. Même s'ils chuchotaient tous les deux pour ne pas réveiller les autres, Bokuto l'avait remarqué. Ce mauvais rêve devait être assez réaliste pour le mettre dans cet état-là. Bokuto comprenait. Il lui était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois de rêver qu'un de ses parents mourrait et s'était réveillé en sursaut.

\- Ça va aller, Bokuto-san.

\- Bon... si tu le dis... Bonne nuit.

Ils se recouchèrent tous les deux. Bokuto ne mis pas longtemps à se rendormir, il était si fatigué... Bientôt, sa respiration lente et régulière se fit de nouveau entendre dans la salle, se mélangeant à celles de ses coéquipiers. La nuit passa.

JOUR 3

Quand Bokuto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il regarda fut Akaashi juste à côté de lui. Lui aussi était en train d'émerger doucement du sommeil. Il lui demanda d'une voix encore endormie :

\- Hey, ça a été cette nuit ?

Le brun tourna sa tête vers lui sans répondre.

\- Akaashi, t'as la tête de quelqu'un qu'a pas fermé l'œil...

\- Ah ? Pourtant, je me suis rendormi après.

\- T'es sûr de ça ?

\- Oui... enfin, je pense... Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

\- Hmm... J'espère que ça ne va pas non plus t'embêter pour les matchs... Si tu n'es pas là, ça va être galère de s'entraîner.

\- Je serai là. T'as juste cette impression parce qu'on se lève, là. Ça va passer dans la matinée.

Leur journée recommença comme la précédente. Petit-déj', échauffement, matchs, repas du midi, encore des matchs, entraînements personnalisés. Une journée encore banale, mais pendant laquelle Bokuto ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Akaashi avait eu raison. Il allait bien toute la journée. Il joua normalement. Il loupa quelques passes, mais ça pouvait arriver, donc Bokuto ne fit pas plus attention que ça. Encore une fois pour leur entraînement perso, Bokuto et Akaashi rejoignirent les joueurs de Nekoma. Au bout du quatrième point :

\- Akaashi ! Tes passes sont trop longues ! Raccourcis-les un tout petit peu.

\- Pas de problème.

La passe suivante qu'il fit fut encore trop longue, beaucoup trop longue même, puisque Bokuto ne la toucha même pas. Ce dernier, au moment d'en faire la remarque à son passeur, vit qu'il vacillait un peu sur ses jambes. Il se précipita vers lui.

\- Hey ! Nous fais pas de malaise, Akaashi !

Kuroo aussi vit l'état du passeur de Fukurodani et dit :

\- Repose-toi deux secondes si tu veux. Tu reviens quand ça ira mieux.

Bokuto tenait Akaashi par les épaules. Il sentait ses muscles, pas aussi développés que les siens parce qu'il avait une carrure plus svelte, mais quand même forts. Il le sentait plus stable sur ses jambes, mais avait quand même préféré le tenir au cas où il ne s'écroule sans crier gare. Il avait l'air épuisé. Bokuto trouvait cela étrange car ils ne s'étaient pas forcément tués à la tâche aujourd'hui, cela avait été une journée comme les autres. C'était peut-être à cause de la chaleur alors. Le brun leur répondit :

\- Excusez-moi... Je pense que je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu loupes quelques passes. Ne te sens pas obligé de partir pour ça, le rassura le capitaine des chouettes.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis juste fatigué. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Bokuto-san.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Si tu te sens plus d'attaque, il n'y a aucun problème. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer, t'en fais pas.

\- Merci, Bokuto-san. J'y vais.

Il s'inclina pour s'excuser auprès des autres joueurs et s'éclipsa. Les joueurs restants continuèrent leur partie et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'environ trente ou quarante minutes plus tard.

\- Il ne va pas bien Akaashi ? demanda Kuroo à Bokuto pendant leur repas.

\- Bah si pourtant, c'est bizarre... Je pense qu'il a juste dû avoir un coup de fatigue, genre tout le stress qui s'en va après les exams. Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé dessus jusqu'à assez tard. Après, je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé cette nuit et l'ai trouvé en train de mal respirer, c'était bizarre... comme s'il avait vu un truc flippant, en fait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, ça a dû lui foutre les boules.

\- Ouais, c'est louche...

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet et continuèrent sur les filles mignonnes de leur lycée respectif.

Quand Bokuto partit se coucher, en même temps que la plupart des joueurs de l'équipe, Akaashi dormait déjà profondément et ils firent le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de le réveiller.

La nuit, Bokuto fut réveillé par un coup qu'on lui donna dans le bras, et un mouvement de drap. Comme leurs futons étaient assez proches, il arrivait que, pendant son sommeil, il se retourne et empiète sur le futon de ses voisins. Bokuto était quelqu'un qui prenait de la place sans s'en rendre compte. Surtout quand il dormait. Au début, il se dit que c'était juste Akaashi (parce que ça venait de son côté) qui le repoussait et tirait ses draps vers lui. Mais comme il fut un peu réveillé par ce remue-ménage, ses sens s'éveillèrent aussi. Il perçut encore une fois une respiration saccadée. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus... il ne réussit pas à mettre le doigt dessus, son cerveau refusant de travailler trop intensément. Il grogna un "Akaashi ?" endormi. Aucune réponse. Il essaya de tâter à côté de lui pour trouver son épaule et le bouger un peu s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Sauf que sa main rentra en contact avec le tissu encore chaud du matelas. Il se réveilla un peu plus, se demandant où était passé son ami alors qu'il l'entendait encore tout près de lui. Il le toucha finalement. C'était son dos apparemment. Il remonta ses tâtons et comprit qu'il était assis, d'où le fait que ses draps soient tirés. Il crut percevoir un tremblement, mais n'en fut pas sûr. Comme il n'était pas très bien réveillé, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être son imagination.

\- Akaashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien... Rien, ça va...

La façon dont il prononça la phrase indiqua à Bokuto que, clairement, non, ça n'allait pas. Il se redressa lui aussi en position assise. Cela l'embêtait car il aurait préféré dormir mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, autant voir ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Et puis, Akaashi était son ami. Il soutenait toujours ses potes quand ça n'allait pas. Ses amis proches (dont le passeur) savaient qu'ils pouvaient se confier à lui en cas de pépin.

\- Raconte-moi.

Le brun sembla comprendre qu'on ne pouvait duper le capitaine. Il se résigna et dit :

\- Encore ce cauchemar...

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu fais le même ?

Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans la pénombre, mais devina qu'il hocha la tête.

\- À chaque fois, je rêve que je suis ici, dans cette pièce comme nous sommes maintenant. Tout le monde dort... mais moi non. Avant-hier, je sentais juste qu'il y avait une autre présence dans la pièce. Une présence... je ne sais pas comment expliquer... comme maléfique. Je me suis réveillé à cause de ça la première nuit. Hier, j'ai vu quelque chose dans un coin. Une... une forme humanoïde, je ne la voyais pas bien... il faisait trop noir... mais j'ai senti qu'elle me voulait du mal... Et... et cette nuit... j'ai encore rêvé de cette forme, elle s'était rapprochée de moi et... et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait... elle... elle me figeait sur place... je ne pouvais rien faire... et d'un coup, elle s'est rapprochée et... et j'ai... j'ai vraiment...

Même s'il chuchotait doucement, Bokuto entendit sa voix se perdre. C'était assez terrifiant comme rêve, il fallait l'avouer. Cela devait lui paraître très réaliste comme ça semblait se passer dans la pièce où ils dormaient tous.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu te sois réveillé en sursauts... C'est grave flippant ce que tu me dis là. Mais, t'en fais pas, ça fait peur, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. C'est produit par notre cerveau tout ça. Moi quand je fais un cauchemar, et que je me réveille, je me dis que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que ça ne peut pas se produire en vrai. Ce que tu as rêvé, ça n'existe pas.

\- Je... je sais bien, mais ça avait l'air tellement réaliste...

Bokuto lui frotta amicalement le dos pour le rassurer.

\- T'inquiète pas, Akaashi, ce genre de truc surnaturel, c'est que dans les films. Te tracasses pas avec ça. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis juste là, moi ! Si jamais il y a un fantôme, je lui botte les fesses et il ne sera pas prêt de revenir !

Il sentit Akaashi sourire.

\- D'accord, Bokuto-san.

\- Et si jamais ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi, d'accord ? Réveille-moi s'il le faut, ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais qu'on se sent plus en sécurité quand il y a du monde à côté de nous avec qui on peut parler.

\- Merci.

Ils se recouchèrent sur ça. Encore une fois, Bokuto se rendormit assez vite. Moins vite que la veille, cependant. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi Akaashi rêvait et surtout, maintenant que son cerveau était bien réveillé, il faisait plein de théories farfelues dans sa tête. C'était quand même étrange qu'Akaashi rêve plusieurs fois de la même chose. Apparemment, on ne peut pas rêver de quelque chose plusieurs fois, c'est ce qu'il avait lu dans un magazine. Peut-être que finalement, tous ces scientifiques se trompaient, la preuve en était. Et non seulement, c'était le même rêve, mais en plus, c'était un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas très agréable pour le moral. Akaashi avait l'air de bien aller, mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, quelques détails montraient qu'il pouvait y avoir anguille sous roche. Ces cauchemars ne le laissaient peut-être pas autant de marbre que ce qu'il voulait paraître. Il l'avait surpris perdu dans ses pensées plusieurs fois dans la journée. Et ses frappes manquaient de leur précision habituelle. Il s'était dit que ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec ces cauchemars... En fait, il n'avait même pas fait le lien. À un moment, il s'était absenté même pour partir aux toilettes et était revenu avec les extrémités des cheveux mouillées. Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement en sueur, il s'était donc passé de l'eau sur le visage pour essayer de se reconcentrer. Quelque chose devait le perturber et il voulait s'en débarrasser. C'est fou la logique que l'on peut avoir (surtout pour Bokuto) lorsqu'on est éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, et se recoucha.

JOUR 4

Quand Bokuto se réveilla, il regarda, comme la veille, son passeur, prêt à lui demander si ça allait mieux que quelques heures auparavant. Sauf que quand il se tourna vers lui, il le trouva encore endormi. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller. Akaashi ouvrit lentement les yeux, qui étaient encore plus fatigués que la veille. Il les écarquilla d'un coup et se recula précipitamment. Il réalisa ensuite que c'était de Bokuto dont il s'agissait et se calma. Bokuto le regardait, interloqué.

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais que j'ai une tête terrible le matin, mais c'est pas une raison, haha !

Akaashi, qui s'était assis, se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Désolé, Bokuto-san... j'ai cru voir quelque chose, ça devait être une hallucination. Je crois que je suis encore fatigué.

\- Ne t''inquiète pas, Akaashi, ça va, il n'y a pas de mal.

Ils commencèrent alors leur journée sur cette note un peu effrayante, surtout pour Bokuto qui se demandait ce que son ami avait bien pu voir. Malgré tout, cette question ne le quitta pas de la journée. Le soir, Nekoma et Fukurodani firent leur habituelle entraînement. Akaashi s'excusa et ne participa pas, prétextant un coup de fatigue, et partit directement se coucher sans même prendre de repas.

\- Hey, Bo, il y a vraiment quelque chose avec Akaashi. Si moi je le vois, jsuis sûr que t'as remarqué aussi.

\- Oui, je sais... J'aime pas trop ce qui est en train de lui arriver...

Après manger, les deux garçons allèrent dans un coin isolé pour discuter du sujet. Bokuto devait partager ses angoisses avec quelqu'un. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, ainsi que ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis lors. Kuroo l'écouta attentivement. Comme Bokuto, il était une personne qui savait écouter et conseiller. Par ailleurs, Bokuto avait préféré se mettre à l'écart avec son ami pour que les autres n'entendent pas leur conversation. Il préférait garder ça secret. Il savait qu'Akaashi n'aimait pas trop que sa vie soit déballée sur le devant de la scène comme ça, et en plus il lui faisait confiance pour qu'il garde son silence. Il se doutait sûrement que Kuroo finirait par savoir. Kuroo finissait TOUJOURS par tout savoir avec Bokuto.

\- Voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire. 'Fin bref, j'ai grave peur que ça se reproduise cette nuit. Je l'ai jamais vu autant paniqué de ma vie. Et quand il se rendort, s'il se rendort, jsais pas, mais je sens qu'il ne dort pas vraiment du reste de la nuit en fait. Ces cauchemars l'affectent vraiment. J'ai essayé de lui donner des conseils pour le rassurer, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment efficace...

\- Tu sais, parfois, c'est une présence physique qu'il faut. Je dis ça dans mon cas, mais quand j'étais gosse et que je faisais un cauchemar, j'allais toujours voir ma grande sœur et passait le reste de la nuit avec elle. D'une certaine façon, ça m'apaisait, je ne sais pas pourquoi... En tout cas je me rendormais direct sans problèmes.

\- Attends, et maintenant, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas encore voir ta sœur ?

\- Nan, plus maintenant. Mais quand on part en vacances, on se retrouve toujours à dormir côte à côte. Et on a toujours eu un petit rituel : dès que l'un de nous dort mal, mais genre, pour n'importe quelle raison, pas seulement des cauchemars, on met notre main sur le bras de l'autre. Tu vois, c'est qu'un contact physique, mais ça aide plus qu'on croit.

Bokuto le fixa. Et Kuroo reprit :

\- Bon après, tu sais, ça dépend des gens. Si ça se trouve, ça ne marchera pas sur Akaashi, je sais pas... Mais essaye au cas où. On ne sait jamais.

\- D'accord. Merci du conseil en tout cas, bro.

\- T'inquiète, c'est normal. Bon, va falloir qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être fatigué demain nous.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Bonne nuit et encore merci.

o.o.O.o.o

Bokuto eut du mal à s'endormir. De mauvaises pensées lui envahissait l'esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en faisait autant. Akaashi était un de ses meilleurs ami, c'était sûrement pour cette raison. Il le mettait au même niveau que Kuroo. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout la même relation avec les deux. Kuroo était plutôt son confident, Akaashi était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. En même temps, Bokuto ne cachait pas vraiment de ce qu'il ressentait à un moment T. Mais seul Akaashi arrivait aussi bien à le gérer. Il le voyait bien sur le terrain quand il avait ses moments de panique, c'était Akaashi qui s'arrangeait pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. D'ailleurs c'était toujours à lui qu'il s'adressait parce qu'il savait qu'il trouverait les mots justes pour le rebooster, même s'il l'envoyait promener parfois. En bref, Akaashi s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Il était normal qu'il lui rende la pareille.

Il sentit qu'on le secouait à un moment donné de la nuit. Il se réveilla aussitôt. Il savait de qui il s'agissait, son cerveau se mis tout de suite en route.

\- Bokuto-san... Bokuto-san...

Il se mis en position assise.

\- Akaashi ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je... je..., sa voix se perdit dans des sanglots.

C'était ça ! La nuit dernière, il y avait aussi ce détail dans sa voix, mais moins prononcé qu'ici. Il essayait de les dissimuler pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais sa respiration le trahissait.

\- Viens, on sort, proposa Bokuto.

Il le prit par le bras sans lui demander son avis et le conduisit hors de la salle. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre. Les seuls éclairages étaient ceux des issues de secours qui illuminaient faiblement un petit périmètre de leur lumière verte. Bokuto amena Akaashi un peu plus loin de la pièce, sous l'une de ces lumières vertes pour voir son visage. Akaashi s'assit sur le sol et Bokuto s'accroupit juste en face. Il ne le voyait pas très bien, mais il devina qu'il pleurait.

\- Hey... hey, Akaashi...

\- Ça... ça a recommencé... _il_ est revenu...

Il était totalement paniqué. Bokuto ne comprenait pas. Il était choqué de le voir dans un tel état.

\- Calme-toi, Akaashi, ça va aller. Prends ta respiration.

\- _Il_... _il_ est là... _il_ est venu pour moi... _il_ -

Le brun s'interrompit et fixa un point derrière l'épaule de Bokuto qui s'était accroupi en face de lui.

\- C'est qui " _il_ " ?... Akaashi ?

Akaashi était pétrifié. Ce qu'il voyait derrière Bokuto l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

\- _Il_ est là...

Bokuto se retourna, mais ne vit rien. La pénombre était trop dense. Il redirigea son regard vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux semblaient suivre quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un s'approchait.

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a absolument pers-

Bokuto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose tira violemment sur la jambe d'Akaashi. Il glissa sur le sol et fut tout juste retenu par Bokuto qui avait eu un réflexe. Il sentit un poids s'enlever du corps d'Akaashi. Il ramena le corps maintenant tremblant d'Akaashi contre le sien et prononça aussitôt en direction de la pénombre :

\- Toi, là, je ne sais pas qui t'es, mais si tu t'avises de retoucher encore une fois à mon pote, jte jure que tu le regretteras. Tu ne me fais pas peur, ok ? Alors maintenant, tu te casses !

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça tout d'un coup. Il ne savait même pas à qui il parlait exactement. Mais il avait vu comment Akaashi avait glissé sur le sol et avait aussi senti une force lui tirer la jambe juste avant qu'il ne le retienne. Cela dépassait son entendement. Il se souvint tout à coup de son ami dans ses bras et reporta son attention sur lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on puisse trembler autant. Quand il sortait dans la neige en t-shirt et qu'il revenait au chaud ensuite, Bokuto sentait son corps trembler tout seul. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux tremblements qui secouaient le corps du passeur. Ils étaient aussi mêlés à des spasmes. Bokuto en déduit qu'Akaashi venait d'avoir la plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Il s'était agrippé au t-shirt de son capitaine et gémissait entre ses sanglots. Bokuto l'entoura de ses bras. Plus que les mots, pour l'instant, Akaashi avait besoin de se sentir protégé. Il essaya de le rassurer en lui passant les mains dans le dos, en lui caressant les cheveux, pendant que le brun déversait silencieusement (ou presque) son soul sur lui. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela dura, mais au bout d'un certain temps, Akaashi se calma un peu. Il réussit à reprendre contrôle sur sa respiration. Il resta quand même accroché au t-shirt de Bokuto.

\- Akaashi... ça va mieux ?

\- Je... je sais pas...

Il y avait encore des traces de sanglots dans sa voix, mais ils semblaient s'être calmés.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'était ce truc, mais je veux que tu saches que tu es en sécurité avec moi, d'accord ? Tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Le capitaine remarqua une trace gluante à l'endroit où Akaashi avait été touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est tout visqueux...

Bokuto soutint Akaashi jusqu'à son futon. Il pouvait peut-être marcher tout seul, mais il était hors de question pour le capitaine de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son ami. Ils se remirent tous les deux dans leurs draps, après que Bokuto ait pris une serviette pour essuyer le liquide visqueux sur la jambe de son cadet. Il ne préféra pas lui poser de questions maintenant, étant donné ce qu'il venait de vivre et l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il appliqua le conseil de Kuroo : après s'être un peu rapproché de son côté, il posa sa main sur le bras d'Akaashi. C'était une manière de dire "Hey, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller". Ce qui fonctionna car Bokuto ne s'endormit pas avant d'entendre la respiration régulière d'Akaashi.

JOUR 5

La technique de Kuroo eu l'effet escompté. Akaashi sembla enfin passer le reste de la nuit à "bien" dormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Bokuto trouva son passeur lové contre son bras, il le serrait dans les siens, le front contre son biceps. Bokuto le regarda sans bouger et attendit que son ami émerge à son tour, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et le fixa. Il commença par se rendre compte de sa position, ce qui le fit très légèrement rougir. Bokuto perçu son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer un peu. Puis, tous les évènements de la veille refirent soudain surface, Bokuto vit dans ses yeux qu'il se rappelait de tout. Akaashi lui lança un regard apeuré.

\- Tout va bien, Akaashi. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité.

Même si les mots de Bokuto étaient banals, Akaashi fut quand même rassuré de les entendre. Bokuto ne savait pas de quoi il avait rêvé juste avant qu'il ne sorte avec lui de la salle, mais peut-être que réalité et rêve avaient dû se confondre à un moment donné dans sa tête. Peut-être que son "excursion" nocturne avec Bokuto faisait aussi partie de son rêve et qu'il avait peur que Bokuto ne se méprenne en le trouvant collé à son bras à son réveil. Il se détendit, apparemment soulagé de ne pas avoir fait une gaffe.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Bokuto ? demanda une voix endormie à côté de lui.

C'est vrai. Il avait oublié que toute son équipe dormait avec eux. Personne ne s'était levé encore. Heureusement, comme ça, ils ne voyaient pas la position dans laquelle était le passeur. Bokuto savait que ça aurait gêné Akaashi. Il savait que le brun ne démontrait que rarement ses émotions. Ou, du moins, il avait sa façon à lui de le faire. Bokuto se disait que s'il l'énervait vraiment, Akaashi serait parti depuis longtemps voir ailleurs. Mais il était resté avec lui. Même en dehors de l'équipe, il se voyait au lycée, et même parfois en dehors. Au lycée, Bokuto était seulement populaire pour son jeu exceptionnel au volley, les gens l'admiraient pour ça. Mais sinon, en dehors, il n'était qu'un élève banal voir un peu lourdingue. Il n'avait qu'une poignée d'amis dans sa classe. Par contre, Akaashi, lui, était assez populaire, et pas seulement au volley. Cela pouvait se comprendre : il était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait, intelligent et beau garçon. Tout le monde voulait être ami avec lui. Il lui avait confié que ça l'énervait que tout le monde vienne tout le temps le voir, sans compter toutes les déclarations des filles. Akaashi voulait juste être discret, il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'il restait avec le capitaine : comme il attirait de lui-même toute l'attention, Akaashi pouvait se cacher dans son ombre. Et ça lui convenait.

Akaashi lança un regard à Bokuto qui lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire le concernant. Si les autres de l'équipe le voyaient ainsi, ils allaient avoir une image différente de lui (de faible ?) qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Bokuto mentit :

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Ah désolé, je devais faire un rêve bizarre, tu viens de me réveiller, Konoha ! Haha !

Il mentait mal, mais ça passerait. Comme tout le monde avait la tête "dans les fesses" pour rester poli, ils ne noteraient pas.

o.o.O.o.o

La journée commença. Encore une fois. Bokuto était un peu fatigué. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever en pleine nuit et d'assister à un phénomène de la sorte. Akaashi avait mis du temps à se rendormir, et comme il attendait que son cadet ne dorme, il avait eu le temps de penser à plein de choses. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Akaashi, ni lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il devait savoir. Il en avait été témoin donc s'il voulait continuer à aider Akaashi du mieux qu'il pouvait, il devait découvrir contre quoi il allait combattre, si jamais cette "chose" revenait.

\- Je te trouve perdu dans tes pensées, bro, l'interpela Kuroo. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'avoir de profondes réflexions.

Ils faisaient une pause goûter l'après-midi et étaient tous dehors à l'ombre (heureusement) du gymnase principal. Kuroo était venu prendre quelques nouvelles. Akaashi, lui, était avec d'autres joueur et discutait de tout et de rien.

\- Ouais, désolé, je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions en ce moment. Jsuis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moment pour en parler...

\- T'en fais pas. Si tu veux rien dire, je ne vais pas te forcer, hein. Juste une question, il baissa un peu sa voix : C'est en rapport avec Akaashi ?

Bokuto hocha la tête. Il avait une expression sérieuse. C'était rare de le voir comme ça.

\- Oui... Je me fais vraiment du souci pour lui...

\- Hey Bokuto ! L'interpella Komi en venant dans sa direction. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu racontes la dernière fois que tu t'es pris un râteau ?

\- Exactement ! Je ne m'en remets toujours pas ! Les filles peuvent être si cruelles ! dit-il en surjouant dramatiquement, ce qui ne choqua pas car Bokuto exagérait toujours.

\- Moi je les comprends, t'as vu ta tête, mec ? Tu leur fais peur avec tes expressions faciales chelous, ajouta Kuroo.

S'en suivit une discussion sur le peu de chance qu'avait Bokuto de connaître un jour le grand amour. Ils rigolèrent tous de bon cœur. C'était ça la vraie ambiance d'un camp d'été ! Ils reprirent leur matchs quelques temps plus tard.

\- Akaashi ! T'es sûr que ça va pour jouer ?

\- Je vais bien, Bokuto-san. Il n'y a pas de rais-

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? Tes passes manquent de plus en plus de précision et tu es un peu plus fatigué chaque jour. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer deux secondes sur le banc ?

Ils s'étaient un peu mis à l'écart du groupe pour pouvoir parler avant que les matchs ne recommencent vraiment.

\- Si je m'arrête maintenant, je ne pourrais pas recommencer. Alors autant continuer tant que je suis là.

\- Ouais..., dit Bokuto pas très convaincu. En tout cas, si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à sortir, on t'en voudra pas.

\- Ça marche.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le terrain où toute l'équipe les attendait. Ils commencèrent leur match contre Nekoma justement. Tout se passait bien. Les passes d'Akaashi manquaient toujours un peu de précision, mais s'étaient améliorées. Bokuto se dit qu'il devait se forcer à prendre sur lui. Avec un état de fatigue comme le sien, on ne pouvait pas bien jouer, ce n'était pas possible. Encore une fois, Bokuto n'aimait pas ça. S'il en faisait trop, ça finirait par lui retomber dessus.

\- Akaashi ! Ici ! L'interpella Bokuto pour qu'il lui fasse la passe.

Akaashi se mit en position mais son regard dévia sur un point en dehors du terrain qui attira son attention. Il avait les mains prêtes à intercepter la balle, mais celle-ci se retrouva dans le filet. Il baissa ses mains et regarda avec terreur un coin un peu plus sombre du gymnase. Il n'y eut plus un bruit sur le terrain. Tous les joueurs s'étaient tus et se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Seuls les autres terrains continuaient leurs matchs, mais le leur semblait s'être figé. Plusieurs regardèrent Akaashi qui était pétrifié. Son regard ne lâchait pas le coin du gymnase. Il avait l'air terrifié. Plusieurs se retournèrent, dont Bokuto mais ne virent rien provenant du point que le passeur fixait. Bokuto se rapprocha de lui.

\- Akaashi ?... Akaashi ?

Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule, ce qui sembla sortir le brun de ses pensées, et il sursauta. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était très agité et il semblait chercher de l'aide dans celui de Bokuto.

\- ... _Il_ est revenu...

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots pour que seul Bokuto puisse l'entendre. Akaashi était terrifié, il ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer dans cet état. L'entraîneur de Fukurodani demanda un temps mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Akaashi-kun ?

\- Désolé, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit, je suis juste un peu fatigué...

En soit, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne dormait même plus du tout. Cependant, ils purent tous entendre qu'il n'y avait pas que de la fatigue dans la voix du deuxième année. Personne ne fit la remarque. Le jeune homme devait avoir ses raisons, ils n'avaient pas à le soumettre à un interrogatoire.

\- Tu veux un peu aller prendre l'air ? Sors cinq minutes et reviens après, ça ira.

Akaashi hocha doucement la tête, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il lança un regard à Bokuto qui semblait dire "Ne me laisse pas y aller seul". Il se dirigea vers le hall du gymnase.

\- Coach ! Je l'accompagne ! Recommencez sans nous !

\- Bokuto-kun, tu-

\- Il n'est pas bien en ce moment, lui dit-il tout bas, je peux pas le laisser tout seul.

L'entraîneur accepta. Il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait, mais si Akaashi avait perdu un proche ou quelque chose du genre, il comprenait qu'il ait besoin d'avoir de la compagnie.

o.o.O.o.o

\- Akaashi ! Hey attend !

Le brun marchait d'un pas mal assuré en direction d'une zone éclairée. Il s'adossa contre un mur. Bokuto se positionna en face de lui.

\- Va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe, Akaashi.

\- C'était _lui_..., commença-t-il. Ce qui... hier soir... dans le couloir... _il_... _il_ était là... _il_ me regardait... _il_ -

\- Hey, hey, calme-toi. Tout va bien, on est en sécurité ici.

Il était très agité et lançait des coups d'œil partout autour de lui. Il respirait rapidement, comme s'il était essoufflé.

\- _Il_ me cherche... je le sais... _il_ me veut du mal...

Il le regarda soudain :

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Bokuto-san ?

Bokuto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était totalement démuni face à une telle situation. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout allait aller bien, parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Comment voulais-tu qu'il le rassure bon sang ? Cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi, il ne voulait plus voir cette expression sur le visage de son passeur. Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, comment il avait réussi à le calmer. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Il était secoué de petits tremblements. Il entendait son cœur battre. Cette chose... ça le mettait dans un état... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Il lui passa une main dans le dos.

\- _Il_... _il_ ne me lâchera jamais..., murmura Akaashi en s'agrippant aux épaules musclées de Bokuto. Je dois être maudit...

\- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois maudit, Akaashi. Qui que ce soit, ou _quoi_ que ce soit, on va s'en débarrasser. Si ce truc est venu, alors il peut repartir. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Ça me pourrit la vie. Je vais te gâcher le camp si ça continue. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de louper les entraînements par ma faute.

\- Quand ça concerne la santé de proches, jsuis prêt à tout laisser de côté, même le volley. Je m'en voudrais de ne rien pouvoir faire sinon, et ça me mettrait mal. Cette chose, on va l'affronter ensemble. Tu n'es pas tout seul, Akaashi, ne va surtout pas croire le contraire.

Il sentit qu'il se calmait progressivement. Le brun ne le lâcha pas pour autant et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Son rythme cardiaque était presque revenu à la normale. Bokuto ne se dégagea pas. Il avait dit qu'il soutenait son ami, il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable non plus. Akaashi avait les cheveux doux. Il ne le soupçonnait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui caresse la tête pendant la nuit, dans le couloir. Et en ce moment, ses mèches légèrement bouclées lui effleuraient la joue et le menton. Il avait envie de repasser les doigts dans ses cheveux, juste pour pouvoir ressentir cette douceur. Mais il avait peur qu'Akaashi se trompe sur ses intentions, d'autant plus qu'il était presque calmé maintenant... Seulement, c'est lui qui s'était un peu plus collé à lui à l'instant. Il se décida à essayer quand même. Si ça ne plaisait pas au brun, il pouvait toujours se dégager. Il approcha ses doigts de sa tête et les passa doucement dans ses mèches noires de jais. Le brun ne se dégagea pas. Il accepta le geste de son aîné. Bokuto remarqua un coin d'ombre à quelques mètres d'où il se tenait. _Il_ semblait se cacher dedans. Tous les coins sombres représentaient une menace pour Akaashi. Il le tiendrait éloigné de toutes ces zones s'il le fallait. Lui aussi sentait que quelque chose de malfaisant émanait de la pénombre. Cela devait être grâce à une sorte de sixième sens (que tout le monde possède mais que personne n'utilise jamais) qu'il pouvait sentir ce genre de présence. Il ne voulait pas qu'Akaashi se relève tout de suite et soit confronté à ce coin. Il _le_ sentait déjà sûrement, d'où le fait qu'il ait resserré sa prise. Le geste de Bokuto se justifiait par le fait qu'il voulait éviter que le passeur ne redresse trop vite la tête.

\- Merci... Bokuto-san...

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il le remerciait de manière générale ou si c'était justement pour ce geste protecteur qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux, qui sait ?

\- Pas besoin de me remercier. Ce que je fais, je le fais de bon cœur. Tu penses pouvoir retourner à l'entraînement ? Je préfèrerais que tu restes sur le banc. Ce n'est pas pour t'exclure, mais t'es pas vraiment en état de jouer correctement, là.

\- Le problème, c'est que si je reste sur le banc, je vais finir par _le_ voir et... je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Mais si je vais autre part, si on m'envoie à l'infirmerie... tout seul... non, c'est... c'est hors de question. Et si tu viens avec moi, les adultes ne seront pas d'accord... donc j'ai pas d'autres choix que de jouer.

\- Écoute, Akaashi, même si tu joues, ça ne sera pas pour très longtemps. Ils ont déjà remarqué que ça n'allait pas fort, ils t'enverront sur le banc à la moindre erreur. Non, non, reste sur le banc et ferme les yeux. Tu ne verras rien et tout ira bien. Je ne serai pas loin, alors ne t'en fais pas.

\- ... D'accord.

Ils allaient repartir, mais Akaashi le retint par le bras.

\- Bokuto-san... Je voulais te dire... Excuse-moi pour cette nuit. Je... J'ai été vraiment pitoyable... J'aurais préféré que tu ne me voies pas comme ça...

\- T'as pas été pitoyable, ne te mets pas ce genre d'idée en tête. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme ça. Faut pas que tu te sentes gêné en ma présence.

\- C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas que tu aies une opinion différente de moi...

Il n'y a aucune opinion à avoir. Moi je ne juge personne, d'accord ? (Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule) Je sais bien que t'es pas du genre à vouloir montrer tes faiblesses, mais avec moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu sais bien comment je suis, non ? Il n'y a pas plus « plein de faiblesses » que moi haha ! Tu peux tout me montrer. Moi je te soutiendrai. Toujours !

Le brun sourit faiblement à l'encouragement de son ami. Bokuto avait réussi à le mettre en confiance, ou du moins à faire en sorte qu'il ne sente plus gêné quand il était avec lui. Il allait découvrir par la suite que c'était bel et bien le cas.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça vous a stressé ? Si ça se trouve pas... Je suis assez contente de cette fiction. Comme la précédente, elle a été lue et approuvée par mon kouhai (je suis un senpai fière et comblée xD) !**

 **En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fera très plaisir de savoir !**

 **Je le 2e chapitre dès que j'ai fait toutes les rectifications.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Encore une fois, Akaashi ne fit pas l'entraînement personnalisé. Seulement, à l'inverse des fois précédentes, il resta sur le terrain, enfin, juste à côté. Il avait expliqué à Bokuto qu'il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul dans n'importe quelle partie du lycée. En plus, comme la nuit était tombée, les zones d'ombres s'étaient multipliées. Akaashi n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il ne quitterait pas le capitaine. Il s'était donc assis à côté du terrain, avait replié ses jambes contre son torse, croisé les bras et enfouit sa tête dedans. Il fallait qu'il dorme un peu. Cela faisait au moins quatre nuits qu'il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Il se sentit partir. La sensation était agréable. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il entendait les bruits du match en cours : les rebondissements des ballons, le crissement des chaussures sur le parquet du gymnase et la voix de Bokuto-san. Ici, le monstre ne viendrait pas l'embêter. Bientôt les sons se firent de plus en plus sourds et Akaashi s'endormit pour de bon.

Il rêva qu'il se trouvait à la même place où il s'était endormi. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il était seul. La lumière était éteinte, mais la lune éclairait parfaitement le terrain désert. Akaashi se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'immensité de la salle, le son se répercutant sur les murs et les hauts plafonds.

Soudain, il sentit. _Il_ était là, à l'autre bout du gymnase. Akaashi commença à avoir peur. La sensation l'envahit comme une vague de froid. Il avait extrêmement froid d'ailleurs. Tout n'était qu'obscurité dans ses rêves. Aucune lumière, aucune chaleur. Il faisait face à cette forme humanoïde, pétrifié. _Il_ commença à avancer lentement. _Click_... _click_... _click_... C'était le bruit que faisaient ses pieds, ou ses pattes, Akaashi ne savait pas exactement, sur le sol. Une force invisible le fit se retourner pour qu'il puisse courir et _lui_ échapper. Il ouvrit la porte du gymnase, et se retrouva dehors. Il faisait encore plus froid. Il essaya de courir. Il n'y parvint pas. Il avait l'impression de courir dans de l'eau, ses jambes marchaient au ralenti. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. À un moment, il tourna la tête. _Il_ se trouvait sur sa droite, face à lui, à environ dix mètres. Il essaya d'accélérer. Il n'y parvint pas, mais il avançait quand même plus vite qu'il n'en avait l'impression.

Il se retrouva dans le lycée. Les couloirs étaient noirs. Noirs et froids. Il entendit de nouveau le _click-click_ derrière lui, toujours aussi lent. Il ne devait pas le trouver. S' _il_ le trouvait... Akaashi ne préféra pas y penser. En fait, le pire qu'il lui était arrivé était qu' _il_ se soit approché très près de lui. _Il_ ne l'avait pas touché... du moins pas dans ses rêves. La réalité était bien plus terrifiante. Mais Akaashi pensait que lui échapper dans ses rêves serait une sorte de victoire sur _lui_. Il _lui_ prouverait qu'il n'était pas si puissant qu' _il_ le croyait. Pour le moment, il avait toujours peur de se faire rattraper. Il fallait qu'il trouve une cachette. Il tourna à un angle d'un couloir. Il y avait un petit placard, ou un casier, juste assez grand pour qu'il puisse entre dedans. Il s'accroupit et referma tout doucement la porte. De longues stries horizontales avait été creusé dans le métal et lui permettait non seulement un apport d'air, mais aussi de quoi garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Les _click-click_ résonnaient en crescendo. Il savait qu' _il_ se rapprochait. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il vit une ombre qui passa devant sa cachette. Les yeux d'Akaashi étaient tout proches des fentes dans la porte. Ils étaient éclairés par la lueur verte des sorties de secours. _Il_ s'arrêta juste devant lui. Akaashi plaqua une main contre sa bouche et ferma fort les yeux. Il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans le périmètre restreint où il se trouvait. La porte vola et _il_ tendit une main griffue vers lui.

o.o.O.o.o

L'équipe de Bokuto était en train de gagner le petit match qu'ils s'étaient organisés. Cela faisait bizarre au capitaine de ne plus recevoir de passes de son passeur favori. Il regarda dans la direction du concerné. Il semblait s'être endormi. Cela fit légèrement sourire Bokuto. Du sommeil, il en avait bien besoin. Mais, alors qu'il se reconcentra sur le nouveau point, un cri vint emplir le gymnase. Bokuto tourna aussitôt la tête vers son protégé. Il avait l'air de se débattre et hurlait qu'on le laisse tranquille. L'argenté fut à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et le secoua.

\- Akaashi ! Akaashi, réveille-toi ! Akaashi !

Le brun sortit de son sommeil et regarda Bokuto avec effarement. On aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait. "Bokuto... -san ?" Il tourna la tête pour identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

\- Akaashi ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'était... ?

Akaashi déglutit et hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Hey ! Tout va bien ici ? Akaashi, tu veux qu'on t'apporte un truc ? demanda Kuroo.

Akaashi secoua légèrement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Kuroo ne vit pas sa réponse, alors Bokuto répondit à sa place.

\- Il n'a besoin de rien, c'est bon. On va s'arrêter là, vous en dites quoi ?

\- Ouais, c'est vendredi, on n'a qu'à se poser entre nous ce soir.

\- Ça me semble être une bonne idée.

Ils partirent tous du gymnase, Bokuto aux côtés d'Akaashi pour surveiller si jamais il faisait un malaise. Ils mangèrent, prirent leur douche et se posèrent dans une des salles laissées ouvertes à leur disposition. Ils commencèrent une partie de cartes, tout en discutant. Petit à petit, les jeunes partirent autre part ou se coucher, laissant les deux capitaines et le passeur seuls. Akaashi avait posé sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur la table. Son corps touchait celui de Bokuto. Ce dernier avait fait en sorte de maintenir un contact physique pour rassurer le brun. Cela avait bien marché la nuit dernière, alors il continuait. Il discutait avec Kuroo.

\- Tu devrais peut-être le conduire aux dortoirs, non ?

\- Il reste avec moi. Hors de question qu'il soit seul. Je lui en ai fait la promesse.

\- Ok. Au fait, ça s'est arrangé son histoire de cauchemars ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller tout à l'heure. Il nous a foutu les jetons.

\- C'est vraiment trop bizarre ce qu'il se passe... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, ça... ça dépasse l'entendement en fait...

Il sentit son passeur trembler. Il devait avoir froid. Il passa un bras autour de lui. Il sentit qu'Akaashi se rapprocha un peu plus et frotta son épaule contre le torse de Bokuto. Bokuto resserra son emprise. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Kuroo.

\- Je vois que tu suis mes conseils.

\- Comme toujours. Ça marche vraiment bien, pour le coup ! Et puis... il en a besoin, aussi. Il est mal en ce moment, je ne peux pas la laisser dans son coin. Il a besoin de moi.

\- Je vois ça, sourit doucement Kuroo.

Comme l'heure filait, les garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Bokuto avait gardé Akaashi contre lui jusque-là. Le garçon avait vraiment l'air d'avoir dormi. Et pas d'un sommeil agité comme tout à l'heure. Il avait été serein, cette fois. Cela l'embêtait de devoir le réveiller.

\- Hey, Akaashi, on va aller se coucher, tu viens ?

\- Hm... oui... deux secondes... j'arrive... Attends-moi...

\- Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressé.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais ! Bonne nuit les mecs !

\- À demain, Kuroo !

Il attendit environ une minute qu'Akaashi se lève. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de dortoir.

\- Désolé qu'on se couche aussi tard.

\- C'est pas grave. Je préfère encore les soirées comme celles-là. Au moins, je ne suis pas seul. Je suis content que tu sois à mes côtés. Ça me rassure. Vraiment.

Bokuto lui sourit. "Je t'avais dit, je ne te laisserai pas seul".

Il se couchèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Bokuto entendait Akaashi bouger et rebouger sur son futon. On aurait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de position pour dormir. Finalement, il s'immobilisa. Il avait sûrement trouvé une position confortable. Bokuto s'endormit en mettant quand même une de ses mains sur le bras d'Akaashi comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Il fut réveillé plus tard dans la nuit.

\- Akaashi ? Tu vas mal ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

\- Non... Non, c'est bon... Je viens juste de commencer un de ces rêves... J'ai réussi à me forcer à me réveiller... il... Il allait m'attraper cette fois, j'en suis sûr et... et je sens que s'il m'attrape dans mes rêves... je ne pourrais jamais revenir...

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ?

\- Non, ça va aller... En fait... je voulais te demander si... si je pouvais... dormir à côté de toi cette nuit... enfin, je veux dire... comme tout à l'heure...

Bokuto ne répondit rien.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit... c'était stupide, reprit Akaashi, j'aurai pas dû demander... Excuse-moi. Bonne nuit.

Il se recoucha en tournant le dos à son ami. Bokuto avait oublié de répondre. Il était juste resté sans voix suite à la demande du brun. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Bokuto entendait un service de la bouche d'Akaashi. Encore moins un qui demandait de dormir avec lui. Il aurait dû lui dire oui aussitôt, mais il avait été trop surpris par la requête. Il ne fallait pas qu'Akaashi le prenne mal, surtout que déjà qu'il n'allait pas très bien, alors si en plus Bokuto brisait une promesse qu'il lui avait faite, le passeur ferait une dépression, c'était certain ! Il fallait qu'il corrige le tir.

Il se rapprocha de lui , passa son bras par-dessus ses côtes et mis sa main au niveau de son cœur. Il rétracta son bras vers lui, attirant en même temps le corps d'Akaashi contre son torse. Comme il était musclé, il le tira sans difficulté son ami vers lui. Akaashi n'était pas très lourd non plus.

\- Bokuto-san... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends soin de toi, Akaashi.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça... Si ça t'embête, j-

Bokuto le retourna face à lui. Il sentit qu'Akaashi était surprit. Un peu crispé aussi.

\- Si tu te sens mieux en étant comme ça, alors ça ne me gêne pas. T'es confortablement installé ?

\- Heu... oui... oui ça va...

Il semblait être mal à l'aise du fait de la situation.

\- N'hésite pas si ça ne va pas.

Akaashi, qui n'avait pas osé bouger jusqu'ici, mit timidement ses bras contre le torse de Bokuto. Il commença à se détendre. Le capitaine le sentit et bougea ses mains dans son dos. Il avait passé son autre bras sous sa tête en le retournant vers lui. Il avait l'impression de tenir une peluche. Akaashi réagit à ses caresses [réconfortantes]. Il se colla un peu plus contre Bokuto et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Bokuto attendit encore que le brun ne s'endorme. Il avait ensuite mis le nez dans ses cheveux, ses doux cheveux. Il sentait bon, il sentait même délicieusement bon. Et comme il était fin et léger, c'était agréable de l'avoir dans ses bras. En y repensant, il se dit que beaucoup de filles du lycée auraient tout donné pour être aussi proche de lui que Bokuto l'était en ce moment même. Mais dans son cas, c'était différent. Bokuto était son bouclier. Si cette chose revenait, il _lui_ ferait sa fête avant même qu'il ne pose un doigt sur le passeur. Il protégerait Akaashi coûte que coûte.

o.o.O.o.o

JOUR 6 :

La nuit se passa bien. Ce fut la première depuis le début de la semaine. Akaashi se réveilla dans les bras de son protecteur. Bokuto était déjà réveillé depuis un petit moment. En fait, Bokuto était toujours réveillé avant tout le monde, tant il avait hâte de commencer chaque journée. Il regarda Akaashi.

\- Je suis content que tu aies passé une nuit normale, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi. Merci Bokuto-san, je te suis redevable.

\- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je te prête juste une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer.

\- C'est plus que ça... C'est important pour moi. Je ne saurais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, il prononça ces derniers mots plus bas. En plus, je dois bien avouer que t'es plutôt confortable...

\- Haha, ravi de l'apprendre. Bon, il va falloir penser à bouger, si tu ne veux pas que les autres nous voient comme ça... Non pas que ça me dérange, mais toi...

\- Oui, je m'en vais dans un instant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Akaashi se sépara de Bokuto et s'assit dans son futon. Le reste de l'équipe se réveilla à son tour avec la sonnerie de Komi.

La journée se passa bien. Surtout pour Akaashi qui avait enfin eu une nuit de sommeil complète (ou presque). Ses passes étaient redevenues précises. L'équipe était contente de le voir de nouveau dans un état normal. Certes, il était encore un peu fatigué, mais il semblait si heureux de reprendre le volley qu'il devait sûrement prendre sur lui. La journée s'écoula donc sans encombre. Le soir, le passeur participa même à l'entraînement avec Nekoma. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas contré les smatchs de Kuroo. Le premier le surprit et il laissa passer le ballon.

\- Va falloir que tu te remettes dans le bain, dit gentiment Kuroo pour le taquiner.

\- Hey, laisse mon passeur tranquille, face de chat, le stoppa Bokuto.

\- Laisse, Bokuto-san. C'est normal que je ne sois plus habitué après autant de jours passés à louper les entraînements.

\- Ouais, mais quand même...

Même s'il s'agissait de Kuroo, et même si la remarque avait été dite sur un ton léger, Bokuto ne l'avait pas appréciée. Akaashi avait été mal toute la semaine, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus... Mais bon, il laissa filer. Du moment que son passeur se portait bien, c'était le principal. Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir comme il avait souffert ces derniers jours.

o.o.O.o.o

La nuit se passa comme la précédente. Akaashi se coucha directement dans les bras de Bokuto, comme s'il faisait ça depuis plusieurs années. Bien sûr, tous les autres étaient déjà couchés et ne les virent pas. Apparemment, Akaashi ne voulait pas que les autres joueurs le voient comme ça. Bokuto n'était pas étonné : c'était dans le caractère d'Akaashi et il l'acceptait. De toute façon, le brun aimait être proche de lui, alors il n'allait pas l'empêcher de venir. Akaashi se lova contre lui et blottit sa tête contre le torse musclé de son capitaine. Bokuto sentait son rythme cardiaque régulier.

Une fois de plus, Akaashi ne se réveilla pas de la nuit. Du moins, Bokuto le garda tout le temps dans ses bras. Une autre nuit tranquille s'écoula. Tout était sûrement fini. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela resterait quand même une expérience assez terrifiante pour le jeune brun.

o.o.O.o.o

Le dimanche se passa très bien aussi. Ainsi que le lundi. Akaashi faisait des nuits entières et avait retrouvé son dynamisme. Le lundi soir, quand le duo partit se coucher, tous les autres étaient déjà au pays des rêves (pas ceux d'Akaashi hein) et ils furent encore les derniers.

Le duo parlait beaucoup ces derniers temps, de tout et de rien en fait, mais ces discussions avaient encore plus rapproché les deux jeunes hommes. Kuroo avait passé les deux dernières soirées avec son équipe, et le duo de Fukurodani s'était isolé pour bavarder au calme. De nouveaux liens s'étaient créés entre eux. Ils avaient appris de nouvelles choses sur l'autre et s'étaient même découvert de nombreux points communs, notamment pour leurs goûts musicaux. Bokuto avait aussi découvert une nouvelle facette d'Akaashi qu'il ne connaissait pas : un Akaashi épanouit, passionné et plus bavard qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils se racontèrent leurs enfances, leurs collèges, leurs premiers amours. Sur ce dernier point, Bokuto avait été surpris d'apprendre que son passeur en pinçait pour une fille dans son ancien collège, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire en face. Il était sorti avec une fille pendant sa seconde (Bokuto le savait mais ne lui en avais jamais parlé) mais il avait fini par la laisser tomber parce qu'elle n'avait absolument rien en commun avec lui. Il apprit plus tard, qu'elle lui avait juste demandé parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son physique. En fait, c'était même la première fille à lui demander directement, il n'avait pas osé refuser, sans se douter que ç'avait été en réalité la première d'une longue série. Bokuto en avait appris aussi beaucoup sur sa personnalité qu'il connaissait déjà un peu. Il lui raconta ses plus grandes peurs, ses rêves, ses ambitions, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, etc. Bokuto l'écoutait attentivement. Il n'avait jamais écouté quelqu'un avec autant d'intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'Akaashi parlait autant d'un coup, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il était heureux qu'Akaashi se confie à lui aussi facilement, lui qui ne disait jamais rien de personnel. Ces informations-là, il ne les dévoilerait jamais à Kuroo. C'était comme un trésor. C'était son trésor.

Ils s'étaient assis dans une salle dont ils n'avaient éclairé que la moitié. Akaashi avait repris confiance en lui et ne voyait plus de forme dans la pénombre. Et Bokuto était à côté de lui, il devait se sentir en sécurité. Il fallut bientôt qu'ils aillent se coucher, même s'ils auraient bien encore parlé toute la nuit.

Ils se glissèrent dans leurs futons. Non, en fait, c'est inexact : Akaashi se mit sur le matelas de Bokuto avec lui. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi se réveilla pendant la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il dormait pourtant bien ces derniers jours. Il garda les yeux fermés. Il était toujours contre Bokuto. C'était à son t-shirt qu'il s'était agrippé, c'était son odeur qu'il sentait et c'était son souffle régulier qui caressait ses cheveux. Tout allait bien. Pourtant, Akaashi était mal à l'aise. Il devina immédiatement pourquoi. Il y avait dans la salle quelqu'un qui n'y avait pas sa place. Il _le_ sentait. _Il_ était revenu. Il était revenu pour lui. Il fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le départ du monstre. Mais ça ne venait pas. Il ne rêvait pas, cette fois, c'était bien la réalité. Il sentit qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. Bokuto-san avait l'air de sentir que ça n'allait pas, même dans son sommeil, et avait posé sa main sur sa tête. Cependant, quelque chose gênait Akaashi. Il tira le t-shirt de son aîné vers lui, et pressa son corps contre le sien. Bokuto réagit aussitôt et accentua sa pression sur Akaashi pour le rapprocher de lui. Son cœur rata un battement. Une des mains de Bokuto était au niveau du bas de son dos, l'autre sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qui venait de lui toucher la tête alors ? Le brun se mis à trembler contre sa volonté. Il avait envie de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il se disait que s'il faisait le moindre geste, le monstre ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Un murmure qui ressemblait plus à un grognement se rapprocha de son oreille. Il n'y avait aucun mot, c'était plus une respiration rauque et sifflante. Quelque chose lui effleura la joue et descendit jusqu'au niveau de sa bouche. On aurait dit un long doigt crochu. Il y avait cette matière visqueuse dessus. Elle laissa une trace de son oreille à sa bouche. Le doigt entra dans sa bouche. Akaashi n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il était pétrifié de terreur, et encore, c'était un euphémisme pour qualifier l'horreur dans laquelle il était. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux à mesure que le doigt s'enfonçait sa bouche. Il sentait même une paume visqueuse appuyée contre sa joue. Une autre main crochue vint se planter dans son épaule alors qu'il sentait un liquide descendre dans sa gorge et des larmes sur ses joues. Il se sentit écrasé sous _son_ poids. _Il_ vint placer sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille de jeune homme et articula lentement d'une voix rauque et rouillée '"Akaashi...".

S'en fut trop pour le passeur qui se dégagea vivement de son emprise, frappant Bokuto au passage. Le monstre disparu aussitôt. Le brun se dégagea des bras de Bokuto. Le capitaine se réveilla aussitôt. Akaashi, fidèle à lui-même, fit le maximum pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, mais sa respiration et quelques sanglots plus fort que les autres le trahissaient.

\- Akaashi ! chuchota Bokuto. Akaashi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Le passeur s'était assis et pleurait en silence, le corps secoué de violents spasmes.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il porta une main à ses cheveux, ils étaient visqueux à un endroit. C'était donc bien ça... Il avait envie de partir loin d'ici, loin de cette obscurité, loin de ce froid constant. Il voulait tout arrêter, il voulait-

Bokuto le prit dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Il essaya de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Son traumatisme était trop fort, ce n'était même plus comme la dernière fois. Quand il lui avait saisi le pied, Akaashi s'était calmé relativement vite. Mais là, il se sentait violé, il avait senti ce doigt inconnu dans bouche et ce liquide froid descendre lentement le long de sa trachée. Bokuto le couvrait de caresses en lui promettant que tout irait bien désormais, même si lui-même n'en était pas sûr.

o.o.O.o.o

Il avait beau couvrir le corps de son ami de caresses, il n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais le monstre était revenu et avait touché Akaashi à plusieurs endroits : sa tête, son épaule et sa joue. Peut-être aussi autre part, mais il n'avait pas remarqué. La respiration saccadée d'Akaashi résonnait dans la pièce. Et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était en pleine crise. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire sinon le rassurer, rester avec lui et surtout, ne pas le lâcher. Une autre voix se fit entendre.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le capitaine reconnu la voix de Konoha.

\- Akaashi fait une crise de panique. Mais je gère, t'en fais pas.

\- Quoi ? Faudrait peut-être aller chercher un prof, nan ?

Bokuto réfléchit.

\- S'il vient là, tout le monde va se réveiller, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le voient comme ça, tu comprends... Et il ne peut pas marcher.

\- Pas grave, écoute, Bokuto, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, imagine c'est plus grave que ça ?

\- Mouais, t'as raison. Tu peux aller le chercher, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- T'inquiète, je suis déjà parti !

Konoha s'en alla à pas de loup hors de la chambre. Bokuto préférait faire comme ça. _Il_ ne réapparaîtrait pas devant plusieurs personnes. Il attendit quelques minutes. Akaashi ne se calmait toujours pas. Il était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Bokuto déposait parfois des baisers sur son front ou dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas ambigu. Surtout dans cette situation. Il faisait déjà le maximum pour essayer de recouvrir tout le corps de son ami avec ses bras, même s'il savait que théoriquement, c'était impossible.

Leur professeur arriva enfin. La lumière était allumée dans le couloir. Konoha rentra dans la salle et aida Bokuto à amener Akaashi en dehors. Ils l'assirent contre un mur. Maintenant que Bokuto le voyait très distinctement, son cœur se serra. Akaashi tremblait vraiment fort, il entendait presque ses dents claquer. Ses yeux étaient grand-ouverts et fixait un point sur le sol devant ses pieds. Ses pupilles de forme un peu félines s'étaient rétractées pour ne plus former que deux traits dans ses yeux bleu océan. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, sa bouche était entrouverte et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir le diable en personne. On lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il dût tenir avec ses deux mains pour ne pas le faire tomber. Il le tenait entre son torse et ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées contre lui. L'eau tremblait dedans. S'il avait été rempli ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, il aurait débordé à cause de ses mouvements.

Akaashi ne disait pas un mot. Il tentait de tenir son verre sans le renverser. Il but une gorgée tout en continuant de fixer le sol.

\- Bokuto-kun, que s'est-il passé ? demanda leur professeur.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était assis et sa respiration était déjà irrégulière. Je crois qu'il a dû faire un cauchemar. Parfois, ils sont très réalistes...

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un simple cauchemar puisse mettre quelqu'un dans cet état ?

\- Ce n'est pas impossible. Vous savez, on a chacun des secrets et si Akaashi a fait un rêve en rapport avec un élément de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier, forcément il est dans cet état-là.

Bokuto savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait en réalité. Il n'allait pas le dire à leur professeur. Il le prendrait pour un fou. Même lui avait eu du mal à croire Akaashi au début. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui et essaya de lui parler. Sauf que son passeur ne disait toujours rien. Konoha était toujours avec eux dans le couloir. Akaashi était son ami aussi et le voir dans cet état lui faisait peur. Il ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu ainsi. Bokuto reporta son attention sur son passeur. Ses tremblements semblaient s'être un peu calmés. Il lui caressa l'arrière de la tête. Akaashi ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il prenait de longues inspirations par le nez et soufflait doucement par la bouche. Au début, son souffle tremblait légèrement, mais il redevint vite normal. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il demanda presque inaudiblement :

\- Bokuto-san… est-ce qu'on peut aller se recoucher ?

\- On y va Akaashi.

Konoha et lui soulevèrent le brun pour le mettre sur ses jambes encore tremblantes et le ramenèrent dans leur salle. Leur professeur leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les quitta. Ils reprirent leur place dans leur futon. Bokuto eut de nouveau Akaashi dans les bras.

\- Hé, Konoha.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure. Je n'oublierai pas ce que t'as fait, t'es vraiment un pote.

\- T'en fait pas, c'était la moindre chose que je puisse faire. Il va mieux ?

\- On dirait oui. Il tremble encore un peu, mais je le sens plus serein.

\- C'est quand même flippant ce qui est arrivé. Je me sens mal rien qu'en y repensant. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas...

\- Ouais, moi aussi... Au fait, je peux te demander de rien dire aux autres ? J'aimerai que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas trop.

\- Je ne dirai rien, t'en fais pas. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à tout crier sur les toits. Bon, dormez bien !

Ils se recouchèrent. Bokuto berçait un peu Akaashi qui essayait de se faire tout petit contre le torse de son capitaine. Il ne sut pas combien de temps le brun mis avant de complètement s'endormir, mais Bokuto patienta au moins une bonne heure.

o.o.O.o.o

JOUR 9 :

Le matin, les deux garçons ne se levèrent pas avant tous les autres. En fait, ce sont les autres qui durent les réveiller. Leur position ne gênait pas Bokuto en soit. Mais il pensa directement à Akaashi, qui lui, était toujours endormi. Un des remplaçants fit justement une petite remarque sur le duo. Du tac au tac, Konoha lui balança un "Ferme ta gueule, Haruda". L'autorité naturelle du troisième année fit son effet sur le première année qui s'écrasa aussitôt. Tout le monde s'écrasa d'ailleurs, et plus personne ne fit de remarque. Ils sortirent tous prendre leur petit-déjeuner, laissant le duo dans la salle.

\- Akaashi... Hey, Akaashi, faut que tu te lèves maintenant...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me lever...

\- Hey, pas de coup de déprime tant que je suis là, hein !

\- Je veux rester avec toi, ici.

En disant ses mots, il bougea un peu pour mieux se caler contre Bokuto.

\- Je suis bien, là.

Bokuto sentit ses joues un peu rougir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait cet effet-là ? Akaashi était étrange de dire ça comme si de rien n'était, ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop... Après, c'était sûrement parce que tout le monde était parti et qu'ils étaient seuls. Comme les deux derniers jours, ils s'étaient parlé franchement Akaashi se sentait juste plus en confiance. Au bout d'un moment, il dû quand même l'obliger à se dégager.

\- Faut qu'on y aille maintenant.

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent. Ils étaient dans les derniers, bien sûr. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux mais sans plus.

La matinée se passa bien. Akaashi n'était pas dans son assiette, mais joua un match entier quand même. Sinon, il restait sur le banc, silencieux et les yeux fermés, comme lui avait conseillé Bokuto. Il retourna jouer l'après-midi. Il fit quelques bonnes passes. À un moment, il en envoya une à Bokuto qui marqua un superbe point. Toute l'équipe cria de victoire, même si le match n'était pas fini. Bokuto regarda Akaashi. Ce dernier le fixait d'un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. On aurait dit que son corps était vide d'âme. Il n'avait vraiment aucune expression. Akaashi se dirigea lentement vers lui. Bokuto ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas ce que le brun voulait faire. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, Akaashi mis ses mains sur les joues du capitaine et l'attira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout le gymnase s'arrêta de faire le moindre geste. Même les terrains d'à côté. Les managers avaient la mâchoire décrochée, surtout celles de Fukurodani qui connaissaient bien les deux garçons. Bokuto était aussi surpris que tout le reste. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus personne ne bougeait, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Ce qui gêna Bokuto ne fut pas tellement le geste en lui-même, mais ce que ce baiser communiquait. Rien. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sentiment là-dedans. Bokuto avait déjà embrassé une ou deux filles, il savait comment rendre un baiser passionnant. Mais dans celui-ci, c'était le néant. Soudain, Akaashi ouvrit subitement les yeux et sembla se rendre compte de sa position embarrassante. Il repoussa Bokuto et mit de la distance entre eux-deux. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche, comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il venait de faire. Il le regardait interloqué, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment cela était arrivé. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé son âme subitement, se dit Bokuto. Akaashi ne comprenait pas la situation. Ses yeux essayaient de chercher la réponse dans ceux de Bokuto. Il rougit un peu et sortit du terrain. Tout le monde l'avait suivi du regard. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Bokuto qui était encore sous le choc du geste d'Akaashi. Konoha se décida à bouger.

\- Tu devrais peut-être le rattraper, non ?

Bokuto ne répondit rien, mais hocha vivement la tête. Il partit sur les pas de son passeur. Les autres joueurs du gymnase commencèrent progressivement à parler sur le sujet et un énorme brouhaha remplit le gymnase. Un entraîneur souffla dans son sifflet, demanda le calme et la reprise des matchs.

o.o.O.o.o

Bokuto chercha Akaashi. Il était introuvable. Il avait beau faire et refaire les couloirs et salles du gymnase (qui était assez grand), il ne le trouvait nulle part. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il finit par sortir dehors. Il arpenta les passages abrités à la recherche de son passeur. Il finit par apercevoir une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Il se précipita vers lui. "Akaashi !" L'interpella-t-il. Le concerné releva la tête vers Bokuto et ses joues s'empourprèrent de nouveau. Il cacha son visage dans ses bras.

\- Va-t'en...

\- Non, je suis là, je reste. Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? Jsuis désolé, j'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il t'a pris...

\- Ce n'était pas moi... J'aurai jamais fait ça...

\- Comment ça, "pas toi" ?

\- Après que je t'aie fait la passe, il a eu un noir. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais en train de... tu vois.

\- Tu veux dire que tu te souviens de rien ?

\- Absolument rien ! Tu penses vraiment que j'aurai fait ça devant tout le monde ? Non, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait mon corps... attends... oh mon dieu...

Akaashi sembla avoir une illumination. Mais pas une bonne puisqu'il afficha un regard apeuré.

\- ... C'est _lui_ qui a fait ça...

\- _Lui_ ? Bokuto comprit aussitôt. Genre... _il_ t'a possédé ?!

Akaashi hocha la tête gravement.

\- Hier soir... _il_... _il_ est revenu et... et _il_ m'a..., il avait beaucoup de difficultés à expliquer son traumatisme de la veille, _il_ m'a mis son doigt dans la bouche... et j'ai... j'ai senti un liquide couler dans ma gorge et... rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir... Si ça se trouve... c'est ça qui fait que... tout à l'heure...

Bokuto était horrifié à son tour. Alors c'est ce qu'il c'était passé ? Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Non seulement _il_ était revenu, mais en plus, la menace qu'il exerçait sur Akaashi était de plus en plus grande. Il regarda son passeur.

\- Akaashi...

\- Et maintenant, _ça_ se produit... Je suis la risée de toutes les équipes... J'ai tellement honte que j'ai envie de mourir... Ils vont tous me regarder bizarrement... comme si... comme si j'étais un pestiféré... Ma vie est vraiment foutue... C'est ce qu' _il_ veut : la foutre en l'air... Et maintenant, _il_ peut me posséder, alors imagine le nombre de chose qu' _il_ peut faire... Même toi, je suis sûr que je te dégoûte...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Akaashi. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Il n'y aucune raison pour ça. Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive, je suis le seul à savoir, et personne ne te comprendra mieux que moi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de ce... "démon" ! On va trouver un moyen de la faire partir, je te le promets !

\- Et s'il n'y avait que ma mort qui puisse _le_ faire partir ?

\- Hors de question. Je t'interdis d'y penser. Il y a forcément une autre solution. Et on la trouvera. Ensemble.

\- J'apprécie tous les efforts que tu fais pour moi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu restes avec moi. Il va finir par te gâcher la vie à toi aussi... Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça...

\- Même si tu me dis de prendre mes distances ou de m'en aller, jamais je ne le ferai. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je ne la romprai jamais. Alors arrête de te mettre des idées bizarres en tête, et va de l'avant !

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aille de l'avant après ce qui vient de se passer...

\- Je suis là, moi ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui t'embête, je peux te dire que je l'enverrai valser à l'autre bout du gymnase ! Et puis, de toute façon, ils sont tous ouverts d'esprit sur ce genre de sujet, il n'y a aucune raison de flipper.

Il hésita un moment avant de continuer :

\- Tu veux un câlin ?

Akaashi le regarda comme s'il venait de le frapper. Quelle demande inattendue… Bokuto était adossé à un poteau en face de lui. Cependant, Akaashi se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il mit ses bras autour de son torse et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Bokuto l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Je ne mérite pas que tu sois aussi gentil avec moi, Bokuto-san... Surtout après tout à l'heure...

\- C'est déjà oublié, Akaashi. Ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien.

En fait, il n'avait pas du tout oublié ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Comment pouvait-on oublier ce genre de chose. Certes, il n'y avait rien dans ce baiser, aucune sensation, et en plus ce n'était pas vraiment Akaashi qui lui avait fait. Mais c'était bien le corps d'Akaashi qui avait été contre le sien, ses mains qui avaient été contre ses joues, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces. Tout était doux chez lui. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça dégoûtant. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt agréable en fait. Il n'était pas gay. En fait, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Les garçons en général ne l'attiraient pas. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Akaashi ne le laissait pas autant de marbre que ça... C'était peut-être juste dû au fait qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours et s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Il ne savait pas vraiment... Il verrait bien avec le temps.

Ils séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Akaashi ne voulait pas vraiment rejouer mais Bokuto l'encouragea à y aller. Heureusement pour eux, c'était la pause. Ils purent rentrer dans les rangs discrètement. Beaucoup de regards furent, bien sûr, tournés vers Akaashi. Il n'aimait pas ça... Il essaya de ne pas les regarder et resta dans un coin. Un petit groupe s'approcha de lui, composé de quelques garçons et de trois managers, dont celles de Fukurodani. Akaashi sentait les problèmes arriver.

\- Akaashi ? Tu vas bien ? commença Yukie.

\- Si vous pouviez me laisser seul, ça m'arrangerait.

\- On n'est pas venu pour t'embêter, ne t'en fait pas. Non, au contraire, on trouve que c'était carrément courageux ce que tu as fait !

\- Hein ?

\- Bah oui, continua un autre garçon, il faut des tripes pour embrasser quelqu'un devant tout le monde ! Moi je t'admire carrément ! C'est super cool d'oser !

\- Exactement ! On est juste venu te dire à quel point tu nous as impressionnés sur ce coup-là, Akaashi !

\- Et fais pas gaffe si des gens te font des remarques. Il y a peu de personnes qui osent assumer, alors ignorent-les. Nous on est là si t'as besoin de soutient !

Ils s'en allèrent plus loin. Akaashi était abasourdi. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Bokuto vint vers lui avec un verre.

\- Ils te voulaient quoi ?

\- Ils... m'ont félicité...

\- Ah ? Ah ça ne m'étonne pas, ils sont cools. Je t'avais dit de pas t'en faire.

Ils reprirent les matchs juste après. Tout se passa pour le mieux. Toute l'équipe l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement choqués de l'avoir vu embrasser leur capitaine. Tant mieux, Akaashi était plus détendu qu'il ne l'était tout à l'heure avec Bokuto. Il devait être rassuré que les autres l'acceptent. L'après-midi se déroula alors sans encombre. Le soir, Bokuto préféra ne pas aller s'entraîner avec Kuroo. Ils se remirent dans un coin pour parler. Après les évènements de la nuit et ceux de la journée, Akaashi était épuisé. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle vide et s'assirent contre un mur.

Ils parlèrent encore beaucoup. Bokuto était encore surpris du débit de parole de son ami. Même fatigué, il était encore bavard comme les veillées précédentes. Il lui raconta des détails vraiment très personnel sur sa vie personnelle. Par exemple, il était très proche de son grand-père paternel quand il était petit. Il le voyait tous les jours comme il vivait avec sa famille. Ses parents lui avaient proposé d'habiter avec eux quand sa femme était décédée. Akaashi ne l'avait jamais connue, et aussi loin que ses souvenirs lui permettaient, il avait toujours connu son grand-père habitant chez lui. Il lui avait appris plein de choses. Il était professeur avant et lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde. C'est pour cela qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec ses études. Vers ses dix ans, son grand-père tomba malade. Un cancer. Il le vit dépérir petit à petit. Il mourut l'année d'après. Cet évènement marqua énormément Akaashi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il assistait à un enterrement. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ça. Il disait que depuis, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Il souriait moins, par exemple. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pensait à son grand-père, c'est juste qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude. Ils se racontèrent plein de petites anecdotes sur leur vie. Ils débordèrent encore sur leurs histoires de cœur. Bokuto apprit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Akaashi s'en était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Il y en avait pourtant de très jolies qui lui demandaient de sortir avec lui. Mais il ne leur trouvait rien. Il était comme insensible à leur charme. Après, cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il aimait plutôt les garçons. Il se disait que ses sentiments pour les filles... non ses sentiments pour n'importe qui, se réveilleraient un jour ou l'autre. Il attendrait jusque-là, il n'était pas pressé. Bokuto n'en revenait pas. Akaashi n'était pas sûr de son orientation sexuelle. Voilà qui était plus qu'intéressant. Attends, pourquoi Bokuto était presque réjoui de cette information ? Il n'y avait aucune raison à ça... Ah, voilà que Bokuto recommençait à avoir des pensées étranges. Il les balaya de son esprit. Akaashi était son meilleur pote, ça ne changerait pas. Ils reparlèrent de plusieurs choses après ça. Bokuto fut franc avec lui et il lui dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui dise une telle chose, mais qu'aussi il était heureux qu'Akaashi lui fasse part d'un détail aussi intime que ça. Ils parlèrent encore un peu et allèrent se coucher.

o.o.O.o.o

Ils reprirent encore une fois de plus la position dans laquelle Akaashi dormait le mieux. Bokuto était vraiment confortable. Il était difficile pour le brun de se lever le matin, non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, mais parce qu'il allait quitter la chaleur du corps de Bokuto. Parfois, il sentait la jambe de Bokuto passer au-dessus les siennes et le capitaine renforçait son emprise sur lui. Il ne serrait pas particulièrement fort, mais juste assez pour qu'Akaashi se sente bien. Ils s'endormirent vite.

Pendant la nuit, Akaashi eut très soif et dut se lever pour aller chercher la bouteille d'eau qui était dans son sac. Il ne sentait aucune présence démoniaque, ce qui l'encouragea à se lever. Il marcha à tâtons jusqu'à son sac et prit une gorgée dans sa bouteille d'eau. Il repartit vers son futon. Il s'y allongea et souffla un peu. Il sentait que cette nuit allait bien se passer. Dieu pouvait bien lui accorder, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, non ? Il chercha le bras de Bokuto. Quand il le trouva, il s'agrippa à lui. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que le bras de Bokuto était mouillé. Soudain, il réalisa. Mais avant qu'il pût faire le moindre bruit, une énorme main visqueuse vint lui couvrir la bouche. La prise était d'une force... Akaashi paraissait n'être qu'une vulgaire brindille. Il avait l'impression qu'une simple pression pouvait lui écraser le crâne. Il manquait d'air. Il ne pouvait plus respirer ! Il essayait de se dégager avec ses bras, mais ça ne servait à rien. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'il était tiré en direction de la porte. _Il_ voulait l'apporter en dehors de la salle. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il était si paniqué son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus sur sa peur. Il pensait seulement à sauver sa peau maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit et il fut traîné dans le couloir. Il pouvait _le_ voir à présent. Celui-ci se retourna soudain vers _lui_. _Il_ était entièrement noir. _Il_ approcha son visage de celui d'Akaashi. Le jeune homme ne put pas distinguer ses traits mais en revanche, il vit très nettement, les lueurs vertes dans ses yeux blanc. _Sa_ bouche se déforma en un rictus d'où des dents blanches et pointues se révélèrent. Akaashi comprit qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi bien que la nuit dernière cette fois-là.

o.o.O.o.o

Bokuto se réveilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Akaashi ? Où était Akaashi ?! Il passa sa main sur le futon voisin : vide. Même la place où il était avant avait refroidie. Bokuto commença à paniquer. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il chuchota son nom dans la salle. Seul le silence lui répondit. Cela signifiait qu'il était dehors. Seul. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne. Il arpenta les couloirs en chuchotant des "Akaashi ?", personne ne lui répondit. Au détour d'une cage d'escalier, il trouva un lambeau de vêtement. Attends, il provenait du t-shirt d'Akaashi, il le reconnaissait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, de plus en plus de lambeaux parsemaient le sol. C'était mauvais signe. Bokuto tourna la tête vers le bas de l'escalier. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner la forme qui s'y trouvait. Une fois qu'il comprit, il les écarquilla. "Akaashi !" Il descendit les marches quatre par quatre. Akaashi était allongé sur le sol, ses vêtements complètement déchirés. Il essaya de voir s'il était blessé. Quand il le toucha, il sentit qu'il était recouvert de cet étrange liquide visqueux qui suintait du monstre. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois. Akaashi sembla reprendre conscience. Il murmura un "Aide-moi" douloureux. Bokuto n'arrivait pas à voir où il avait mal, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre et il ne pouvait pas se risquer à allumer la lumière pour réveiller tout le monde. Il eut une autre idée.

\- Akaashi ? Tu peux t'asseoir ?

Il le mit, comme il le put, en position assise. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des bouts de tissus qui pendaient sur son corps. Même son short était dans un sale état. Akaashi commençait à bouger, il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Il porta une main à sa tête. Ne pouvant pas le laisser presque nu comme il était, Bokuto enleva son short et lui donna. Le capitaine avait gardé ses sous-vêtements. Heureusement car ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de se trimballer les fesses à l'air dans les couloirs ! Akaashi enfila le short et Bokuto l'aida à se relever. Le brun s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son aîné, comme si ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à n'importe quel moment. Il avait le souffle court et ses mains tremblaient, il le sentait à la prise sur son t-shirt. Akaashi manqua une fois de tomber. Ses pieds se dérobèrent de nouveau sur lui deux pas plus loin. Bokuto ne réfléchit pas et le porta dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très lourd, même beaucoup plus léger qu'il ne l'aurait parié. En même temps, il mangeait de moins en moins ces derniers jours. Ses cauchemars lui avaient fait perdre tout appétit.

Il se dirigea vers les douches du lycée. Ce genre de lycée avait aussi été conçu pour accueillir des groupes scolaires, d'où l'existence de douches. Comme ça, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au gymnase. Bokuto alluma la lumière et alla tout au fond de la pièce. Il déposa Akaashi sur un tabouret. Il l'inspecta vite fait. C'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Son dos était en sang. D'ailleurs, comme il l'avait porté, Bokuto en avait lui-même plein son t-shirt. Sa peau était couverte de blessures, d'entailles plus ou moins profondes, Bokuto n'arrivait pas vraiment à juger. On aurait dit que des griffes lui avaient lacéré la peau. Par chance il y avait une armoire à pharmacie juste à côté de la salle de douche. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il le débarrasse de cette étrange texture qui lui couvrait tout le corps.

\- Je reviens. Je vais chercher de quoi te laver et d'autres vêtements.

\- Non... me laisse pas... je t'en supplie... Me laisse pas tout seul...

\- Je ne serai absent que 30 secondes.

\- Bokuto-san... s'il te plaît..., l'implora-t-il.

\- 30 secondes, Akaashi. Tout va bien aller, je laisse la lumière.

Il partit en courant. Il remonta les escaliers en deux secondes et atterrit dans la chambre. Il prit le sac d'Akaashi dans lequel il y avait toutes ses affaires et redescendit. Sauf que, lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de douches, il n'y avait plus de lumière.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il.

Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et alluma aussitôt la lumière. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le short qu'il avait passé à son ami avait été arraché et jeté plus loin sur le sol. Akaashi était face contre terre. Ses blessures étaient bien apparentes, d'autant plus que le bas de son dos était relevé. _Il_ était derrière lui, à genoux. _Il_ tenait fermement Akaashi par les hanches lui plantant au passage ses doigts crochus dans la peau. Du sang commençait à perler sur le sol. Même si Bokuto les voyait de face, il devina ce qu' _il_ était en train de faire. Akaashi était en train de se faire violer.

Bokuto attrapa une bouteille de champoing et la lança sur _lui_. _Il_ était terrifiant. _Il_ faisait bien deux mètres de haut, si ce n'est plus. Deux grands yeux blancs se démarquaient sur son visage de cendre. _Il_ n'avait pas vraiment de traits faciaux. C'était indescriptible. Bokuto était incapable de dire s' _il_ avait de la chair ou non. La bouteille le toucha à la tête. _Il_ lâcha sa prise et disparût aussitôt.

Le capitaine s'élança vers son ami qui gisait sur le sol. Ses poings étaient serrés. Quand il le redressa, il vit que son visage était crispé et qu'il serrait les dents. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes.

\- Mon dieu, Akaashi... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, bon sang...

Il le serra contre lui comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il devait être en train de rêver. Tout cela ne pouvait pas exister. Tout cela ne pouvait pas arriver à Akaashi ! C'était impossible ! Il regarda Akaashi. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans son torse et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La torture qu'il subissait depuis la semaine dernière avait atteint son paroxysme. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Personne ne le pourrait. Bokuto essayait de lui adresser des gestes affectueux, mais avait peur de lui faire mal. Il avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait toujours été très droit, sérieux et impassible. Il avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité, mais il aurait préféré éviter de voir celle-ci. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal en la présence de Bokuto. Et jamais Bokuto n'avait assisté à un viol, surtout à celui de son meilleur ami. On parlait toujours de l'horreur de ces actes. Eh bien, même si Bokuto n'avait pas été à la place d'Akaashi, il était d'accord avec cette opinion. C'était pire que n'importe quelle autre chose. S'il _le_ retrouvait, il l'étriperait. Il étendrait ses tripes partout autour de lui, il le jurait.

Akaashi hoqueta, ce qui rappela à Bokuto dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Akaashi, son Akaashi... dans cet état. C'était impardonnable. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Bokuto le serra un peu plus contre lui, espérant que ça le calmerait. Il se rappela soudain qu'Akaashi était littéralement nu contre lui. Et surtout qu'il fallait qu'il lui enlève l'étrange liquide qui lui couvrait le corps. Il attendit encore quelques minutes. Akaashi ne semblait pas gêné par sa position. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Il fallait qu'il pleure un bon coup, ça lui faisait du bien. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce carrelée. Bokuto lui caressa la tête. "Je t'en prie, calme-toi Akaashi", pensait-il. Ses sanglots continuèrent, ainsi que ses tremblements. Il devait se sentir souillé, sale et déshonoré. Il paraissait tout petit dans les bras de Bokuto. Au bout d'un moment où il semblait s'être un peu calmé, Bokuto lui dit doucement :

\- Viens, Akaashi, assieds-toi ici.

Il amena le petit tabouret prêt du passeur et l'installa dessus. Akaashi ne parlait pas. Bokuto partit chercher le savon dans le sac du brun et se déshabilla à son tour. Akaashi le regardait faire.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois le seul à poil...

C'était vrai. Il devait être un peu gêné d'être le seul sans vêtements. Cela ne dérangeait pas Bokuto, il était du genre impudique. Et puis, cela mettait sûrement Akaashi en confiance. Il avait préalablement rempli une bassine d'eau qu'il déposa juste à côté d'eux. Il n'allait pas allumer le jet de la douche, ce ne serait pas vraiment pratique. Il commença à laver Akaashi. Il lui parlait en même temps. Il lui disait des mots pour le rassurer. Akaashi tremblait encore un peu. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Bokuto ne savait même pas s'il l'entendait vraiment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Akaashi complètement nu. Ils se voyaient souvent en tenue d'Adam à la sortie des douches, et aucun des deux n'était vraiment pudique. Pour être honnête, ça avait surpris le capitaine la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à Akaashi nu. Pas parce qu'il avait un corps magnifiquement dessiné (il faut dire ce qui est), mais parce qu'il pensait encore à ce moment-là qu'Akaashi était quelqu'un de réservé. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de se voir ainsi, et ils n'étaient pas gênés par leur « tenue » respective. Et voilà qu'il se retrouver à le laver. Bokuto se surprit à admirer chacune de ses courbes. Tout le corps du passeur était finement sculpté et parfaitement bien proportionné. Bokuto lui lava d'abord les bras. Il mettait le savon à même ses mains. Il n'avait pas de gant de toilette ou quoi que ce soit. Il massait en même temps les muscles tendus du brun. Bokuto avait déjà été massé plus d'une fois avant ou après un match et il savait à peu près comment se débrouiller. Il continua par son dos. Il faisait attention à ne pas trop toucher ses blessures. Parfois, Akaashi sursautait de douleur. Bokuto s'excusait et continuait. Il le désinfecterait après. Il le débarrassa assez rapidement de l'étrange matière visqueuse. C'était vraiment dégueulasse, heureusement que ça s'en allait bien. Il lui versa de l'eau sur le dos pour le rincer. Il partit chercher de l'eau et entreprit de laver son torse. Il passa sur le torse musclé du brun, sur ses côtes et sur ses abdominaux. Il lui lançait parfois de rapides coups d'œil, mais Akaashi restait de marbre. Il affichait une expression d'abandon, comme si l'envie de se battre contre _lui_ avait disparue. Bokuto reprit ses gestes. Il arriva au point sensible.

\- Akaashi ? Ça te dérange si je..., il désigna la partie du corps pour lui faire comprendre où il venait en venir.

Toujours le regard perdu dans le vide, Akaashi secoua doucement la tête. Bokuto lui lava l'entre-jambe sans s'y attarder trop longtemps et continua avec ses cuisses, puis ses jambes. Ç'avait été égal à Akaashi que Bokuto l'ai touché. C'était comme il ne sentait rien. Bokuto décida de lui masser les épaules. Il était toujours tendu, ça lui ferait du bien. Il posa ses mains sur sa peau et fit des ronds avec ses pouces pour détendre ses muscles.

\- Hey, Akaashi, je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose...

\- ... me laisse pas..., murmura-t-il.

Bokuto lui répondit aussi bas : "Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, Akaashi. Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute..." Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Encore une fois, il avait fait ça sans réfléchir. Il allait falloir qu'il perde cette étrange habitude. Si ça se trouve, Akaashi n'appréciait pas... Il finit son massage et partit chercher une serviette pour le sécher. Il l'enroula dedans et entreprit de le sécher. Il lui mit ensuite autour des hanches. Ils se levèrent. Akaashi fixa Bokuto, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était un peu le même regard que celui de la veille, celui qu'il lui avait fait avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Sauf que dans celui-là brûlait une nouvelle lueur, une lueur faible mais belle et bien présente. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne. Il colla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut différent de la dernière fois. Il eut l'impression qu'il lui communiqua quelque chose au travers de ce baiser. Les lèvres d'Akaashi bougèrent contre celle de l'argenté. Bokuto finit par répondre à son baiser. Il ne pouvait rien faire, Akaashi y mettait tant de passion qu'il lui était impossible d'y résister. À mesure que les secondes passaient, ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus passionnément. Le capitaine commença à le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer plus contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Bokuto se sentit envahi par une vague d'une nouvelle sensation, vague soudain brisée par Akaashi se dégageant brutalement de son emprise. Il recula.

\- Oh non... qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait...?

\- Akaashi ! Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui-

\- Non... non, je suis un idiot, vraiment ! Je... je suis désolé... tellement désolé...

\- C'était _lui_ ?

\- ... Oui... Oui, c'était _lui_... J'en peux plus, Bokuto-san... J'en ai marre..., sa voix se cassa dans des sanglots.

C'était encore reparti. Il était normal qu'Akaashi soit détruit psychologiquement. La moindre remarque, le moindre geste le faisait s'effondrer. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à la manière dont il l'aborderait dans les prochains jours. Il s'approcha de lui, prêt à le reprendre dans ses bras. Akaashi le repoussa.

\- Si tu viens encore prêt de moi, tu vas souffrir... Je… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive... Reste loin de moi... pour ton bien...

Bokuto n'insista pas. Il fallait qu'Akaashi se calme. Il reviendrait vers lui ensuite.

Il se rhabillèrent tous les deux et Bokuto lui dit qu'il devait désinfecter ses plaies. Akaashi ne broncha pas. Il savait que c'était nécessaire. Bokuto appliqua des contons imbibés de produit sur le dos et les hanches du passeur qui avait juste retiré son t-shirt. Tout se fit dans le silence total. Il sentait Akaashi vaciller sur sa chaise, il devait être épuisé après la nuit infernale qu'il venait de passer. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils étaient là. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Bokuto le couvrit de pansements et de bandes. C'était le minimum qu'il puisse faire. L'état de son ami l'inquiétait, et il ne parlait pas de son état mental cette fois-ci. Ses blessures étaient assez impressionnantes quand on les regardait de près. Il avait eu du mal à arrêter les saignements. Il fallait tôt ou tard qu'il en parle à un adulte. Il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre pour rester cohérent et faire passer cette histoire de démon pour vraie. Il y penserait plus tard. Le plus important, maintenant était Akaashi. Quand il eut fini, il lui donna un antidouleur, pour que son dos ne le gêne pas trop. Théoriquement, il n'avait pas le droit d'en prendre sans l'autorisation d'un professeur. Mais là, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre d'autorisation : il fallait que le brun en prenne un s'il ne voulait pas souffrir le reste de la nuit. Il l'entendait essayer de cacher ses gémissements, sans grand résultat.

Ils retournèrent se coucher ensuite. Akaashi n'était pas stable sur ses jambes, alors Bokuto le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait sans toucher les endroits douloureux. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur dortoir. Bokuto se dit qu'il n'avait pas reparlé de son... viol à Akaashi. Il fallait que le brun en parle à quelqu'un. S'il gardait tout pour lui, ça ne ferait qu'empirer son état. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il aurait une conversation avec lui demain. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'arrange pour qu'Akaashi en joue pas. Avec le dos qu'il avait, c'était hors de question. Ses blessures pouvaient se rouvrir à tout moment.

Il se couchèrent sur leur futon. Bokuto invita le brun à venir dans ses bras. Il refusa. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus lui parler ou de peur que Bokuto ne lui touche ses blessures. Il opta pour la deuxième option, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. En fait, Bokuto ne savait pas si Akaashi lui faisait vraiment la tête. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir répondu à son baiser de tout à l'heure ? Bokuto avait juste était emporté par le feu de l'action. Il devait avouer qu'Akaashi embrassait bien... ou que ce démon embrassait bien dans le corps d'Akaashi ? Non, non, on allait exclure cette hypothèse. Il se surprit à penser que si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait. C'était quelque chose de très agréable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'embrasser un garçon était aussi fabuleux. Embrasser Akaashi était fabuleux, non, magique.

Bokuto n'arriva pas à se rendormir, il était trop perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait de voir... et de faire aussi. Il repensa au « monstre ». Il l'avait enfin vu. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Akaashi avait si peur de lui. Il était vraiment terrifiant. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un film d'horreur. Avec ce genre d'entité après soi, c'est sûr que cela ne laissait pas de marbre. Il entendait Akaashi se tourner et se retourner sur le matelas. Il ne trouvait pas de position confortable et qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Bokuto ne supportait pas de le savoir seul de nouveau. Il entendait parfois de petits gémissements, sûrement dus à la douleur. Il tendit son bras vers lui. Akaashi l'effleura de sa main, et vint bientôt enrouler ses bras autour de celui du capitaine des chouettes. Bokuto, de son bras valide ramena la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Il espérait de tout cœur que le calvaire d'Akaashi avait pris fin.

* * *

 **Alors, vous l'avez aimé ce chapitre ? Stressant, hein :D ? J'aimerai faire plein de commentaires, mais comme je posterai des explications plus tard ;)**

 **Laissez vos review ! (et merci pour celles d'avant )**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

JOUR 10 :

Quand Bokuto se réveilla, Akaashi ne se trouvait pas contre lui comme les nuits précédentes. Il était juste accroché à son bras. Celui faisait une drôle d'impression au capitaine : il avait été habitué à tenir Akaashi contre lui, à le serrer à la moindre occasion, à sentir son odeur, ses cheveux lui chatouiller la peau, ses fines mains contre son torse... Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Il perdait les pédales, oui ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Akaashi de cette façon. Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'ailleurs ? Akaashi était son meilleur ami, jamais il n'y aurait quelque chose d'autre entre eux. Oui, juste parce qu'il avait été très proche de lui dernièrement, il se mettait à avoir des pensées déplacées. C'était ridicule.

Les autres se réveillèrent peu de temps après l'argenté. Akaashi aussi. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma aussitôt, il n'avait l'air de vouloir se lever. Il lâcha quand même le bras de son capitaine pour qu'il puisse aller se préparer. Bokuto laissa Akaashi. Vu ce qu'il venait de vivre, il pouvait bien dormir encore quelques minutes. Quand il fut habillé, Bokuto revint vers lui, il avait encore les yeux fermés.

\- Akaashi, on y va ?

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Je sais bien que tu es fatigué, mais il faut au moins que tu manges quelque chose.

Il entrouvrit les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que ses blessures ne s'ouvrent de nouveau.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?

Le brun ne dit toujours rien. Il tendit faiblement une main vers Bokuto pour l'inciter à la prendre pour l'aider à se mettre debout. C'est ce que Bokuto fit. Il prit d'extrêmes précautions pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Une fois Akaashi sur ses jambes, il vacilla et se rattrapa aux bras de Bokuto. Ce dernier l'aida à s'habiller, Akaashi se laissa faire.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Ce qui était arrivé hier... il se le repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Bokuto-san venait juste de partir. Il était assis sur le petit tabouret. Les lumières commencèrent à vaciller. Entre deux oscillations, _il_ apparaissait et disparaissait. Mais _il_ avançait, lentement vers lui et Akaashi savait ce qu'il l'attendait. C'était écrit. Cela ne servait à rien de fuir. _Il_ finissait toujours par le retrouver. _Il_ le saisit à la gorge et le mit debout. Akaashi essaya de retirer _ses_ mains de son cou, mais _elles_ étaient si visqueuses que les siennes glissaient dessus. Il ne pouvait rien faire. _Il_ lui arracha le short que Bokuto lui avait prêté, et le brun fut violemment projeté au sol, sur le ventre. La lumière s'était éteinte. Il reprit bruyamment sa respiration. _Il_ le contourna et se plaça derrière lui. _Il_ lui enfonça ses griffes dans la peau et souleva les hanches d'Akaashi. Il sentit quelque chose se presser contre ses fesses. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Non... Non... Tout mais pas ça ! Il voulait crier, mais en était incapable. Pitié, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! Bokuto-san... Bokuto-san, reviens je t'en supplie ! AIDE-MOI !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Bokuto-san était là. Il était venu le sauver ! Il l'appela, mais Akaashi ne put lui répondre. Il était face contre terre et avait atrocement mal. Son dos n'était que douleur. Il sentait son sang couler sur sa peau. Heureusement, _il_ n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre son... sexe, s'il s'agissait bien de ça, en lui. Et de ce que sentait Akaashi, c'était beaucoup trop gros, il l'aurait tué s'il avait pu le faire. Il entendit un objet tomber sur le sol et _il_ le lâcha. Il tomba au sol et Bokuto accouru pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il en oublia sa tenue et ses blessures et s'accrocha de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait à Bokuto. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules de ses yeux, ses gémissements douloureux s'échappaient tout seuls de ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Même s' _il_ ne l'avait pas vraiment violé au sens littéral du terme, c'était tout comme pour Akaashi. _Il_ avait écrasé sa dignité, bafoué son honneur. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Bokuto-san le tenait et le voyait dans ce pitoyable état. Il savait que son aide était indispensable, mais le fait qu'il le voit comme ça le dégoûtait de lui-même. Comment pouvait-il encore le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il était sale ? Comment pouvait-il encore le regarder ? Comment pouvait-il encore avoir de la considération pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il juste rester à ses côtés ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas continuer à se servir de Bokuto-san comme ça. Il était répugnant, Akaashi se trouvait répugnant. Par respect pour Bokuto-san, il devait le laisser tranquille. De plus, si ça continuait, il allait avoir des problèmes lui aussi. Il se promit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pleurait contre lui. Non, ce serait même la dernière fois qu'il serait contre lui. Il devait le laisser en paix désormais. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, Bokuto-san avait tant fait pour lui, il fallait maintenant qu'il lui retourne la pareille. Il lui sauverait la vie. S' _il_ l'avait lui, _il_ laisserait Bokuto-san en paix. _Il_ ne lui avait rien fait directement, mais Akaashi savait. Depuis qu'il avait eu ce liquide dans sa gorge, c'était comme s'il sentait _ses_ intentions. Il fallait qu'il agisse pour le protéger.

Bokuto entreprit de le laver. Akaashi décida de s'enfermer dans une bulle. Il n'était plus rien maintenant. Que Bokuto-san fasse ce qu'il veule avec son corps. Bientôt, il ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde. Il ne sentit pas le toucher de son capitaine sur sa peau, même pas quand il lui toucha l'entrejambe, et il était insensible aux différents massages qu'il lui faisait. De toute façon, Akaashi n'avait jamais été "très massages".

Bokuto l'enroula dans une serviette et l'aida à se lever. Akaashi le fixa dans les yeux. Le regard de Bokuto-san était si honnête, si protecteur. Il avait toujours été là, à ses côtés. Il avait une âme pure. Jamais il n'avait croisé dans sa vie quelqu'un qui l'avait accepté comme Bokuto-san l'avait accepté. Tous le considéraient soit comme un garçon intelligent, soit comme le joli minois de la classe. Personne n'était jamais venu vers lui pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il avait beau être souvent entouré de nombreuses personnes, il avait toujours été bien seul en réalité. Seul jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Bokuto-san. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, et il savait que c'était ce qui allait se produire quand il se rendrait compte qu'il refuserait toutes ses marques de protection. Il ne faisait qu'échanger un malheur contre un autre plus grand. Il était obligé d'en passer par là, pour son bien. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié convenablement. Les paroles sont parfois bien faibles face aux gestes et il s'en était bien rendu compte toutes les nuit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si Bokuto-san ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, il se serait perdu depuis longtemps.

Il se rapprocha lentement de lui. Il se sentait ailleurs. Sa vue se faisait brumeuse. Il fallait qu'il remercie Bokuto-san. Il avait tant fait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse aussi. Qu'il s'excuse pour avoir été aussi indigne de toute l'attention qu'il lui avait porté, et aussi pour tous les évènements à venir.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il s'autorisait à approcher Bokuto-san. Pour son bien, il ne se collerait plus contre lui comme il faisait à présent. Sa serviette lui entourait les hanches, son torse était donc en contact avec le sien. Il commença à remuer ses lèvres et à partir de ce moment, il perdit toute notion d'espace et de temps. Il sentit le pouls de Bokuto-san s'accélérer. Il se colla encore plus contre lui et approfondit le mouvement de ses lèvres. Les mains de Bokuto vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Un pic de douleur le ramena à la réalité et Akaashi réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'écarta vivement de Bokuto. Avait-il perdu la tête ? À quoi était-il en train de penser à l'instant ? Il était devenu complètement fou ! Lui qui avait eu honte lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il embrassait son capitaine devant les autres, était maintenant en train de l'embrasser passionnément en son âme et conscience ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bon sang ? Bokuto-san allait le détester pour toujours maintenant ! Remarque, ça lui facilitait la tâche : il n'aurait plus besoin de le repousser...

\- C'était _lui_ ? lui demanda Bokuto.

 _Lui_ ? Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait répondre. Pour une fois, _il_ lui fournirait un alibi. Il ne fallait pas que Bokuto sache que c'était lui-même qui avait décidé de l'embrasser. Il hocha la tête. C'était décidé, il ne l'approcherait plus.

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit, mais lorsqu'il s'endormit, il s'en serait bien retourné dans les bras de Bokuto-san. Il se fit violence pour ne pas le faire. Quand Bokuto posa une main sur lui, ce fut de trop, il ne pouvait plus rester loin de lui. Il serra son bras contre lui. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il ne disait rien à Bokuto-san, mais le comprimé qu'il lui avait donné ne faisait aucun effet. Il préférait souffrir en silence. Il passa la nuit à son bras.

o.o.O.o.o

Pendant qu'Akaashi était en train de manger un morceau pour son petit-déjeuner, Bokuto chercha un enseignant. Il tomba justement sur celui de Fukurodani.

\- Sensei !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Bokuto-kun ?

-C'est en rapport avec Akaashi. Il... il est vraiment mal en ce moment. Il va insister pour jouer, mais s'il vous plaît, dites-lui de rester sur le banc. Il ne dort plus la nuit, il n'est pas en conditions pour jouer, s'il vous plaît, dites-lui de rester sur la touche.

Le professeur regarda Bokuto bizarrement.

\- Et il a quoi exactement ?

-Je... Je suis désolé, il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne... Sensei, je vous en prie, je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de malaise ! Venez-voir par vous-même.

Il l'entraîna vers le réfectoire. Et pointa Akaashi qui mangeait seul à une table. On voyait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment en forme. Les traits de son visage étaient emprunts de fatigue, et il avait l'air de vouloir se rendormir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Mm d'accord. Je te fais confiance, Bokuto-kun.

\- Merci, sensei, il s'inclina en remerciement.

Akaashi resta sur le banc toute la journée. Il ne dit rien. Absolument rien. Même quand Bokuto allait le voir rapidement après des temps morts ou aux pauses. Les autres commençaient sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Bokuto resta assez vague et dit juste qu'il manquait de sommeil. De son côté, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son passeur. Il repensa au baiser de la veille. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Ç'avait été magique. Il était étonné que ce soit _lui_ qu'il l'ait embrassé. Le baiser qu' _il_ lui avait fait la veille était vide de tout sentiment, alors que celui-là était... wow. En fait, il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire. Si ça trouve, Akaashi lui en voulait vraiment d'avoir répondu alors que son corps était utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre. Il se reçut un ballon dans la tête, ce qui le sortit de ses réflexions.

o.o.O.o.o

Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il essaya de parler à Akaashi. Il n'eut que le silence en réponse. Quand ils étaient seuls, il essaya plusieurs fois de le prendre dans ses bras, pensant qu'il avait juste besoin de réconfort. Mais à chaque fois, le brun le repoussa. Juste avant leur dernier match de la journée, il le rejoignit sur le banc de touche.

\- Akaashi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu as mal au dos ? À la tête ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Bokuto s'emporta un peu :

\- Si tu ne dis rien, comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans ta bulle, Akaashi ! Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie !

\- Laisse-moi...

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers le hall du gymnase. Bokuto était resté planté là, comme frappé par les mots d'Akaashi. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Le sifflet retentit, ça allait être à eux. Bokuto partit à contre cœur sur le terrain. Akaashi voulait être seul apparemment. Mais ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il semblait lui faire la tête qui l'inquiétait : c'était surtout ce qui pouvait le rejoindre là où il allait, qui ne lui plaisait pas. Bon, c'était peu probable de se produire, pensait Bokuto. Il en avait sûrement eu assez avec Akaashi. Il allait le laisser tranquille.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi s'en voulait d'avoir répondu de la sorte à Bokuto-san. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour son bien. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il grimaça quand il se pencha. Ses blessures étaient trop douloureuses pour qu'il soit libre de ses mouvements. Il regarda son visage dans le miroir. Il avait l'air exténué, il était exténué. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il faisait vraiment pitié, il était dégoûtant. Son esprit vagabonda vers les évènements de la veille. Il s'effondra, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. Il s'assit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même essayant de se calmer, ou espérer que quelqu'un vienne mettre fin à sa vie. Il voulait quitter ce monde. La vie était devenue trop dure pour lui. Il avait perdu sa place.

La lumière commença à clignoter. _Il_ revenait. Il le savait déjà. Il savait même tout à l'avance. _Il_ apparut devant lui. Akaashi ferma juste les yeux.

o.o.O.o.o

Le match battait son plein, Fukurodani était en forme et devançait d'un point l'équipe adverse. Avec Akaashi, ça aurait été différent. Ils auraient plutôt trois points d'avance. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était surtout grâce à lui que l'équipe ne s'écroulait pas. Il était le tacticien, et supportait tout son poids sur ses épaules. Il gérait tout quand Bokuto était dans son mode dépression, et l'équipe pouvait très bien jouer sans lui. Mais jouer sans Akaashi, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il y avait un vide. Il vit son ami revenir vers les bancs. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de-

\- Akaashi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Ton bras est en sang ! Cria une des managers.

L'argenté se retourna précipitamment, et abandonna le match. Il accouru vers le brun. Son bras gauche était couvert de sang et celui-ci gouttait sur le sol. Il regarda de plus près. Oh non. De longues griffures lui couvraient le bras. Aucun doute : c'était _lui_.

Akaashi se fit désinfecter et bander le bras. Il avait l'air impassible. Comme s'il ne réagissait pas. Même quand on lui toucha le bras, il ne broncha pas, alors que ce devait quand même être assez douloureux. Il était de nouveau redevenu une coquille vide. Les autres ne lui posèrent pas de questions, étrangement. Ils se dirent qu'il s'était fait ça lui-même, sur un coup de colère ou quelque chose du genre. Bokuto ne pouvait toujours pas l'approcher, le brun l'évitait à chaque fois, pire, il l'ignorait complètement maintenant. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements : il avait vraiment peur qu'Akaashi fasse une bêtise. Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, il le gardait quand même à l'œil.

La journée se déroula normalement pour la majorité des volleyeurs. Sauf pour Akaashi qui passa le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie. Comme son entraîneur avait vu qu'il manquait de repos, il l'obligea à y rester dormir pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Bokuto ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul, et à chaque fois qu'il voulut aller le voir, il en fut empêché.

Il ne le revit qu'au moment du repas du soir. Il s'installa à côté de lui et commença une conversation. Le brun ne répondit rien. Bokuto était rassuré de voir que l'après-midi qu'il avait passé seul s'était bien déroulée, mais il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir lui répondre. Il se rappela le baiser.

\- Écoute Akaashi... pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je... je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû répondre alors que tu étais sûrement en train de te faire ... posséder. En plus je t'ai fait mal, j'ai vraiment agi comme un naze...

Akaashi ne répondit rien, et continua de manger, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Si c'est à cause de ça que tu ne me parles plus, je comprends... Mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'isoles plus, tu sais bien que ça te fait du mal. Viens me voir quand ça ne va pas, j'ai pas peur de ce... "monstre" ! Et je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'évites juste parce que tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ! Je suis résistant, ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! Je veux retrouver l'Akaashi avec qui j'ai parlé ces derniers jours. L'Akaashi heureux et bavard que j'ai rencontré ! J'aime cette facette de toi, et je ne veux pas que tu l'enterres sous tes peurs, Akaashi.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Et ne dit d'ailleurs rien de toute la soirée. Ils se couchèrent en silence.

o.o.O.o.o

Encore une fois, Bokuto se réveilla en pleine nuit, ça commençait à devenir une habitude ces dernier temps. Mais il ne fut pas le seul, tous les autres garçons de son équipe se réveillèrent aussi. De grands bruits résonnaient dans le bâtiment. De gros bruits sourds. Bam. Bam. Bam. C'était comme si on cognait un objet contre un mur. Le premier réflexe de Bokuto fut de voir si Akaashi était à côté de lui. Rien. Il tâta le futon à côté de lui. Rien. Il paniqua. Où était-il ?! La lumière s'alluma dans la chambre. Bokuto ne put que constater avec ses yeux qu'en effet, il n'y avait absolument personne. Il sortit le premier dans le couloir. La lumière était déjà allumée, et quelques personnes sortaient des salles voisines. Il croisa Kuroo.

\- Mec, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Aucune idée, mais... mais Akaashi n'est plus dans son futon. Je... Je ne sais pas où il est allé... je...

\- Ok, calme-toi, calme-toi. Souffle un grand coup. Il ne peut pas être parti loin. On va le chercher, viens.

Bokuto avait les larmes aux yeux. La dernière nuit, il était arrivé deux fois trop tard, et Akaashi avait souffert. Akaashi avait pleuré. Akaashi avait eu peur, non avait été terrifié. Et là, il n'avait simplement rien remarqué et était resté dormir paisiblement pendant que son brun se faisait sûrement torturer quelque part. Et ces bruits, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ils arpentèrent les couloirs en direction du bruit avec Kuroo. Une poignée d'élèves les suivaient, des curieux qui voulaient connaître la source du bruit. Ils descendirent d'un étage. Le bruit n'était plus très loin. Ils tournèrent à un coin et ne s'attendirent pas à ce qu'ils eussent devant les yeux. Akaashi était face au mur, les yeux fermés, et se cognait la tête à intervalles réguliers sur la surface dure. Il y avait plusieurs secondes entre chaque frappe.

\- Akaashi...

Bokuto resta pétrifié à la vue du brun. Une tache rouge marquait le mur et la tête d'Akaashi saignait. Il ne réussit pas à faire un seul geste. Kuroo vit sa stupéfaction et prit les devants. Pour lui, et pour tous les autres d'ailleurs, Akaashi faisait juste une crise de somnambulisme. Kuroo s'approcha de lui et mit une main entre sa tête et le mur. Il l'arrêta lentement, et l'amena plus loin pour qu'il ne se blesse plus.

\- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

\- Sensei, Akaashi est somnambule et il se frappait la tête contre le mur ! Lui raconta un élève.

\- D'ailleurs, ça à l'air assez sérieux, continua Kuroo. On ferait mieux de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Hey, Bo ! Reprends-toi !

Bokuto était tout pâle. Il avait échoué. Il avait misérablement échoué. Le professeur commanda aux élèves de retourner dans leur chambre et demanda à Kuroo d'amener Akaashi à l'infirmerie. Bokuto suivit son ami, encore abasourdi par la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle de soin. Leur professeur passa un bandage autour de la tête d'Akaashi après avoir vérifié s'il n'avait pas de traumatisme. Tous les professeurs et entraîneurs avaient eu une formation des différents gestes et vérifications à faire en cas de blessure.

\- Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Il s'est juste un peu ouvert la tête. Il ne s'est pas tapé assez fort pour provoquer une fracture, il n'y en a aucun signe. S'il se plaint encore, venez me prévenir, on ira à l'hôpital. Faut qu'un de vous reste dormir avec lui ici, il y a deux lits, ça tombe bien. Et surtout, à la moindre douleur, vous venez me voir, d'accord ?

Les deux acquiescèrent. Kuroo dit à Bokuto de rester, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Akaashi s'était réveillé, mais affichait la même expression vide que tout le reste de la journée. Il avait l'air mal en point avec son bras et sa tête bandés...

\- Donc ce serait une simple crise de somnambulisme ? demanda Kuroo.

\- Ouais, apparemment...

\- Bo, arrête de me prendre pour un con. Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. Et je sais que tu le sais. Regarde Akaashi ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est lui ça ?

Il claqua les doigts devant ses yeux mi ouverts, encore aucune réaction.

\- C'est trop compliqué, mec...

\- Mais explique-moi, bordel ! Je veux juste t'aider ! Parce que, quoi que ça puisse être, toi aussi ça t'affecte, alors dis-moi !

\- Akaashi est possédé.

\- Bah voilà ! Attends... quoi ?!

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était trop compliqué... Ça dépasse tout entendement. Mais depuis que cette chose l'a touché... Il se comporte super bizarrement...

\- Genre... Quand il t'a embrassé l'autre jour ?

\- Exactement. Là, c'était la première fois qu'il était possédé. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire... Il ne m'a pas dit un mot... Il déprime aussi, mais comme il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit, il me repousse, je ne peux pas l'aider... Je suis vraiment nul sur ce coup-là... Je suis en train de l'abandonner...

\- Hey, arrête de t'en faire, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, bro. Écoute, tu vas dormir avec lui cette nuit. Comme ça il ne sera pas seul, ok ?

\- Oui... oui d'accord.

\- Et même s'il te repousse comme tu dis, prend les devants. Parfois, on dit des choses qui vont à l'encontre de ce qu'on pense vraiment. Le laisse pas seul.

Ces derniers mots lui rappelèrent ceux qu'Akaashi lui avait dit la nuit dernière " _... me laisse pas..._ ". Il avait encore sa voix pleine de sanglots dans la tête, comme s'il l'implorait de ne jamais plus le laisser tomber. Il avait foiré ce coup-ci, il ne foirerait pas celui-là.

\- Bon, j'y retourne. Bonne nuit, Bo.

\- Bonne nuit, Kuroo. T'es un vrai pote.

Kuroo s'en alla. Bokuto appuya sur l'interrupteur et plongea la petite salle dans la pénombre. Il se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel Akaashi avait été mis. Il le regarda. Dans cette pièce, il n'y avait pas de volets électriques. La lumière de la lune et des étoiles permettaient au capitaine de voir son passeur. Il était allongé en chien de fusil sur le lit. Il y avait encore la place pour Bokuto. Il se glissa à ses côtés sur le dos. Akaashi se colla contre son bras. Il était là, maintenant. Plus rien n'arriverait à Akaashi. Il s'endormit.

o.o.O.o.o

Peu de temps après qu'il se soit endormi, Bokuto sentit une sensation agréable lui parcourir le corps. Il commença à avoir chaud. De plus en plus chaud. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui le réveilla aussitôt. Cette sensation l'avait excitée et il respirait de plus en plus bruyamment. Peu à peu qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son entrejambe. Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Akaashi se tenait face à lui, la bouche collée à son sexe en érection.

\- A... Akaashi... qu'est-ce que tu... ah... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il haletait tellement la sensation lui coupait le souffle.

\- _Je te veux_ , répondit l'autre d'un ton que l'argenté ne lui connaissait pas, ça ne ressemblait même pas à sa voix.

Il passait sa langue à la base de son pénis en faisant de lents mouvements. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au bout en faisait des allers-et-retours avec sa langue et toutes sortes d'autres manipulations qui excitaient Bokuto plus que de raison.

\- Akaashi...ah... Arrête... Arrête, c'est... ah... c'est pas toi...

Le brun ne s'interrompit pas et continua son ascension. Il joua avec le bout de son érection avant de le mettre entièrement dans sa bouche. Bokuto poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Où avait-il apprit à faire ça ? C'était bon, c'était trop bon ! Non ! Non, il fallait qu'il arrête ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer de faire ça, si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas lui ! Attends, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Jamais Akaashi ne ferait ce genre de chose ! C'était forcément _le monstre_. _Il_ commençait vraiment à avoir le contrôle sur le corps d'Akaashi. Il fallait qu'il _le_ stoppe ! Et puis, il ne pouvait pas jouir dans la bouche de son ami, ça serait pire que tout...

Il se redressa, ce qui n'arrêta pas "Akaashi" qui continuait d'enfoncer son sexe dans sa bouche. La sensation était top, mais il allait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Pour Akaashi. Il plaça ses mains sous ses bras et le retira de son entrejambe, ce qui lui provoqua un nouveau gémissement. "Akaashi" commença à s'agiter.

\- _Quoi ? Tu veux plus qu'on s'amuse ? Pourtant t'avais l'air de prendre ton pied, non ? Aller, encore un peu ! Je suis sûr que tu as envie de répandre ta semence dans ma gorge. Je sais que c'était ton vœu le plus cher. On ne fera plus qu'un après ça ! Je sais que t'en as envie ! Laisse-toi faire !_

Bokuto le plaqua contre son torse pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se débattait comme un diable. Il avait réussi à lui attraper son pénis encore, malgré lui, dressé entre ses jambes. Il disait des paroles de plus en plus vulgaires.

\- _Laisse-moi encore te sucer ! Je veux te sentir remplir ma bouche ! Laisse-moi prendre ton énorme queue en moi !_

Bokuto savait que ce n'était pas Akaashi qui lui parlait. Ce n'était plus lui. Il fallait qu'il le fasse revenir. Il tenait fermement le corps possédé et agité du brun dans ses bras. Bokuto restait le plus fort. Il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre de l'énergie. Il se calma progressivement. Quand il ne bougea plus, c'est-à-dire environ quelques minutes plus tard, Bokuto l'appela :

\- Akaashi... ?

Il sentit du mouvement entre ses bras, mais pas le même que tout à l'heure, Akaashi semblait reprendre ses esprits.

\- B... Bokuto-san ?

Dieu merci, il était revenu à lui !

\- Oui, c'est moi, tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité. _Il_ est parti.

Akaashi essaya de se relever et remarqua qu'il tenait toujours le membre de Bokuto dans sa main. Il le lâcha aussitôt, se dégagea de lui comme s'il avait été brûlé, et se plaça à l'autre bout du lit, en regardant son aîné (qui avait remis son short sur ses hanches) avec horreur.

\- Ne.. ne me dit pas que j...

\- N-Non, Akaashi !... C'était pas toi ! C'était...

\- Oh non oh non oh non oh non...

\- Hey, ç-ça va, ya pas de mal-

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il y en a ! Comment peux-tu être encore là, avec moi, après ce que je viens de te faire ! Je suis dégoûtant ! Va-t'en ! Éloigne-toi de moi, sinon je finirai par te tuer un jour ! Je ne mérite pas que tu me portes autant d'affection ! Je... Je suis qu'un moins que rien ! J-J'ai juste envie qu'on me laisse seul... comme ça... comme ça, je ne blesserai plus personne… !

Il s'effondra en larmes.

\- Part, Bokuto-san... sauve ta vie tant que tu le peux encore... Moi... moi je ne suis plus rien du tout... Je veux tout arrêter... J'ai déjà tout perdu... Rien ne me retient ici... Il m'a déjà tué... Ce n'est même plus moi dans mon corps... Je suis répugnant... Je veux mettre fin à tout ça-

\- C'est hors de question, Akaashi ! Arrête de dire que tu ne vaux rien ! Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si tu disparaissais ? Tu y as pensé ? On vaincra cette chose ! On la mettra en pièce ! Baisser les bras maintenant revient à lui donner victoire, et c'est hors de question ! Tant que tu seras là, tant que je serai avec toi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien ! Je suis là, Akaashi, ne l'oublie jamais !

Le brun regarda Bokuto, le regard étonné et torturé à la fois. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, et ses mains, qu'il avait ramenées au niveau de sa bouche, tremblaient. Il avait l'air d'un animal apeuré. L'argenté reprit plus calmement :

\- Je t'en prie, Akaashi, ne part pas alors que des personnes ont besoin de toi ici... Je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état... Au début, je me disais que j'allais être assez fort, mais plus les jours passaient, et plus je te voyais dépérir. J'ai commencé à vraiment m'inquiéter pour toi et... et je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais mal protégé, que j'avais vraiment été nul, que j'étais absent aux moments où tu avais le plus besoin de moi. J'ai réalisé que je tenais énormément à toi. Même si je devais mettre ma vie en jeu, je le ferais si ça pouvait te sauver.

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Akaashi...

Ils restèrent silencieux et se regardèrent à travers la pénombre. Le temps s'arrêta, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Puis, Akaashi combla la distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Si toi aussi tu t'y mets... alors nous sommes tous les deux fichus..., dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique, mais qui était quand même entravé de sanglots.

\- On est irrécupérables, haha...

Il serra fort Akaashi dans ses bras. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues. Il avait dit à Akaashi tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ça lui avait fait du bien. Akaashi avait bien réagit, c'était déjà ça. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était rassuré.

Il garda Akaashi dans les bras. Lui non plus ne s'en alla pas. Il pleurait doucement sur son épaule. Après ce qu'il venait de faire contre son gré, en même temps...

Ils passèrent toute la nuit ensemble, comme avant. Akaashi se sentit de nouveau bien. Son protecteur était revenu.

o.o.O.o.o

Certes, Akaashi se sentait mieux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ça ne durerait pas. Akaashi le savait : à chaque fois qu'il pensait que tout allait s'arranger, _il_ revenait. Il savait et le sentait. Il était connecté avec _lui_.

Mais, alors qu'il se trouvait confortablement installé contre Bokuto, il eut une série de vertiges. Il se sentait mal. Sa tête devint extrêmement douloureuse. Il réveilla Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san... réveille-toi... hey...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Il est revenu ? Il est où que je lui casse la gueule ?

\- Non... non, il n'est pas là, rien à voir. J'ai... J'ai juste mal au crâne... Je suis pas bien... J'ai envie de vomir...

\- Oh non.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu te souviens de pourquoi tu es là ?

Akaashi se sentit soudain extrêmement stupide. Il se trouvait dans un vrai lit, et il ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Bokuto-san ?

\- Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu te frappais la tête contre un mur... Tout le monde est au courant... Avec Kuroo, on t'a amené ici. Le prof nous a dit de venir le voir si jamais tu ne te sentais pas bien. Alors, viens, on y va.

Bokuto se leva précipitamment. Akaashi le suivit, mais quand il se mit debout, sa tête tourna de trop. Cela faisait vraiment trop mal. Il tomba par terre, inconscient.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi ne bougeait plus. Il avait beau le secouer, il ne bougeait pas.

\- Akaashi ! Akaashi ! Je t'en prie, répond-moi, Akaashi !

Mais rien. Le brun restait par terre, immobile. Bokuto le souleva dans ses bras et se précipita vers la chambre des professeurs.

\- Sensei ! Je vous en supplie ! Akaashi ne bouge plus ! Aidez-le !

Les professeurs et entraîneurs se réveillèrent en sursauts. On alluma la lumière et découvrit le capitaine de Fukurodani debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, le corps de son passeur dans les bras. On accourra vers lui. Bokuto pleurait.

\- J-Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive... Je... Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait mal et... et il est tombé... je... je veux pas qu'il meurt...

\- Calme-toi, Bokuto-kun. Il n'est pas mort, je sens son pouls, il doit juste être évanouit. Mais ça m'inquiète, s'il s'est cogné la tête tout à l'heure, alors ça peut venir de là... J'aime pas trop ça. Il faut qu'on l'amène tout de suite à l'hôpital. Bokuto-kun, est-ce qu'il est blessé autre part ?

Bokuto hésita, mais comme il n'était plus en état de penser correctement, il leur montra le dos d'Akaashi. S'ils pouvaient aussi lui soigner, ça lui ferait du bien. Il savait qu'Akaashi avait mal, même s'il ne lui disait pas, ça se voyait vu sur son visage. Il souleva le t-shirt du brun et tous les adultes affichèrent des regards horrifiés.

\- Comment s'est-il fait ça ?

\- Il...il..., Bokuto n'arrivait plus à parler, il était trop sous le choc.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on demandera plus tard. On part maintenant, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi se réveilla dans un nouveau lit. Il n'était plus à l'infirmerie, pourtant c'était le même genre de décor. Il faisait jour. Une jeune femme rentra dans la chambre.

\- Tien ! Bonjour, Akaashi-kun. Ravi de voir que tu t'es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je... Je suis où ?

\- À l'hôpital du 15e arrondissement de Tokyo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Traumatisme crânien. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

\- Bok-, Akaashi s'interrompit, il s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. Où sont les autres ?

\- Tu parles de tes camarades ? Ils sont retournés en cours. Il y en a un qui vient tous les jours, il va être content de savoir que tu es réveillé.

Les yeux d'Akaashi s'illuminèrent. Bokuto-san ne l'avait pas laissé. Un détail le chiffonna.

\- "Retournés en cours"... Mais, on est en camp...

L'infirmière le regarda gênée.

\- Plus maintenant... cela fait six jours que tu es dans le coma.

Akaashi blêmit. Six jours ? C'était une blague ? Ça ne pouvait qu'être une blague, il n'avait pas pu rester inconscient tout ce temps... Bokuto-san était venu le voir ? Cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ça. En ce moment même, il était tout ce qu'il voulait.

L'infirmière, voyant Akaashi anxieux, rajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton état s'est beaucoup amélioré et nous sommes très optimistes. D'ici deux ou trois jours, on te laissera sortir de l'hôpital. Ton ami a dit qu'il viendrait tous les jours, il devrait passer aujourd'hui en milieu d'après-midi.

Le brun parut rassuré. L'infirmière continua.

\- Sinon, nous avons aussi soigné tes blessures au bras et au dos. C'était... assez impressionnant. Je n'ai jamais vu de ça de ma vie. Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

\- Je... Je suis tombé dans un buisson pendant qu'on courait à l'extérieur. Les branches m'ont griffées, mentit-il.

L'infirmière ne fut pas vraiment convaincue, mais n'insista pas.

\- Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Si jamais tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

Elle sortit de la chambre laissant le jeune homme seul. Akaashi se retrouva dans le silence de la pièce blanche. C'était trop silencieux, il n'aimait pas ça. Il savait qu' _il_ se trouvait là, quelque part, _il_ l'avait suivi. Il essaya de dormir. Même s'il avait dormi pendant six jours, il se sentait encore fatigué. C'était peut-être dû au traitement qu'on lui donnait. Il repensa à Bokuto. Il finissait tout le temps par penser à lui. Il ne savait vraiment pourquoi. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait toujours été là pour lui ces derniers jours. Quand il pense qu'il l'avait embrassé et fait une fellation à son insu, il était tout honteux. Saleté de monstre, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse subir ça à Bokuto-san ? Cependant, quand lui l'avait embrassé de son plein gré, son capitaine avait répondu, et pas qu'un peu. Il avait bougé ses lèvres contre les siennes, pressé son corps contre le sien, et avait senti son cœur battre la chamade. C'était donc l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à lui... mais de quelle manière exactement ? Akaashi, lui, n'était sûr de rien. Il aimait beaucoup Bokuto-san, mais de la façon dont deux amis s'aiment. Et même si Bokuto-san ne le laissait pas indifférent, Akaashi pensait que c'était juste parce qu'ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Et puis, il n'était pas impossible qu' _il_ y soit pour quelque chose. Il finit par fermer les yeux, il repenserait à tout ça plus tard.

o.o.O.o.o

Bokuto le regarda s'éveiller. Il avait l'air fatigué, même après avoir dormi autant de jours de suite. Le brun le regarda.

\- Bokuto...-san ?

\- Hey, comment vas-tu Akaashi ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement..., dit-il en se redressant. Ils doivent me bourrer de médicaments donc... je ne sens pas vraiment grand-chose. (Un temps) Bokuto-san... ils ont vu pour mon dos.

\- Tu leur as dit quoi ?

\- Que j'avais fait une chute dans les buissons... L'infirmière n'était pas vraiment convaincue, mais elle ne m'a pas posé plus de questions.

\- Bien. (Un temps) Sinon, tu as de nouveau eu des rêves avec _lui_ ?

\- Non, c'est bon, il m'a laissé tranquille pour une fois. Mais il va revenir. Bientôt...

\- Ne t'en fait pas... je serai là si jamais-

\- Bokuto-san ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais te demander pardon pour l'autre jour... c'est vraiment affreux ce que j'ai... ce qu' _il_ m'a fait faire... Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir, mais je tenais quand même à m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. En plus à cause de moi, tu ne dors plus de nuits entières, je n'arrête pas de te mêler à mes histoires... Je sais bien qu'on en a déjà parlé, mais je tenais à te le redire en étant... plus calme que la dernière fois.

Bokuto sourit doucement.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, Akaashi. S'il y en a un qui devrait le faire, c'est l'autre pour t'emprunter ton corps n'importe quand. Je ne vais quand même pas t'en vouloir parce que tu te fais posséder. J'ai fait des recherches sur _lui_ , d'ailleurs. Kuroo m'a aidé. Je suis désolé, je lui en ai parlé, mais t'inquiète, c'est un vrai pote, il ne dira rien à personne. On a trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de force qui se trouve dans le lycée où on est allés en camp depuis un petit bout de temps. C'est même une légende urbaine là-bas ! Plusieurs élèves ont déjà vu et été embêtés par cette entité. Il hante les couloirs du lycée, en fait. Donc tu devrais être tranquille ici, je pense. En général, il s'en prenait à quelques personnes par-ci, par-là, pour les embêter. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il apparaissait, c'est par cycles apparemment, ce qui était une bousculade au début, s'est transformé en chutes dans les escaliers, et j'en passe.

Akaashi l'écoutait attentivement. Il était scotché.

\- Mais attends, ce n'est pas fini. Ce qui t'es arrivé est arrivé aussi à un garçon il y cinq ou six ans de ça. On a réussi à le retrouver. Le mec va bien mais... (il hésita) il est paraplégique. Il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Et apparemment, il est content d'être dans cet état comparé à ce qui l'attendait vraiment. Il nous a parlé de son expérience avec lui. Il a foutu sa vie en l'air. Lui, il était élève du pensionnat du lycée. Il ne l'a pas laissé tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans cet état. Apparemment, il se serait lassé de lui et a cherché une autre proie.

\- Et... il lui a fait quoi exactement ? demanda timidement le brun, pas vraiment certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Le gars est devenu à moitié fou. Dès qu'il allait dans les couloirs, il sentait constamment sa présence dans son dos. Il a essayé d'en parler à des amis, mais ils ne l'ont pas pris au sérieux et il s'est retrouvé tout seul. Même sa copine l'a quitté. Comme il était seul, il est devenu encore plus vulnérable.

Voyant qu'Akaashi commençait à se faire des idées, il rajouta aussitôt :

\- Mais c'est pas du tout ton cas, hein ! Nous on est tous là pour te soutenir ! Et pour te dire, depuis que tu es à l'hôpital, t'es un peu devenu la mascotte haha ! Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me demander des nouvelles de toi ! ... Et puis, il faut dire qu'on est tous très inquiet. T'étais quand même dans le coma et on n'avait aucune idée de quand tu allais te réveiller. Je... J'ai eu vraiment peur que tu restes comme ça... Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil, j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupé par ce qu'il allait t'arriver. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du temps pour faire toutes ces recherches.

Il sentit que son cadet était de nouveau mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de lui et lui mit une main sur le bras.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais bien. J'ai d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle : je sais comment se débarrasser de lui.

Il expliqua à Akaashi tout son programme. Ce dernier y apporta quelques modifications. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital qu'il en avait perdu toutes ses facultés de jugement. Bokuto dut le laisser, l'heure des visites était terminée. Il partit à contrecœur.

o.o.O.o.o

La nuit, alors que le brun s'était endormi, il fut brutalement réveillé par l'aura démoniaque qu'il avait senti ces derniers jours. Il ne comprenait pas… _il_ était censé hanter un lieu, _il_ ne pouvait théoriquement PAS le suivre. Alors que faisait- _il_ ici ? Il se cacha sous les draps et attendit. Il entendit un _click_ _click_ se rapprocher du lit. _Il_ était là, juste à côté de lui. Akaashi devint rapidement en sueur et sa respiration s'accéléra. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _l_ 'avai _t_ -il suivi ? Le bruit de ses pas s'arrêta et Akaashi sut qu' _il_ se tenait juste à côté de lui. Le souffle rauque et sifflant du monstre parvint à ses oreilles. _Il_ se penchait vers lui. _Il_ expira un « Akaaashiiii » d'une voix grailleuse. _Il_ reprit bruyamment son souffle et continua lentement : « Je suis venu pour toi. Je ne repartirai pas sans toi. Tu es devenu ma proie pour l'éternité ». Akaashi avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait que cela s'arrête, il voulait qu' _il_ parte, il n'en pouvait plus ! Tout à coup, il sentit une main frôler son bras en remontant vers son épaule, et soudain _il_ lui asséna un grand coup dans le dos. Akaashi hurla et se dégagea des draps. _Il_ était parti. Il avait atrocement mal, tout son dos le brûlait, son coup avait dû rouvrir des plaies. Il essaya de ses calmer et de souffler pour faire partir la douleur, mais elle persistait. Il appela une infirmière qui dut lui donner un antidouleur. Il ne ferma l'œil que vers cinq heures du matin.

o.o.O.o.o

Le capitaine revint le lendemain l'après-midi, Akaashi lui raconta sa mésaventure. Bokuto ne comprenait pas non plus ce que l'entité faisait là. Elle n'était pas censée l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Il se dit que c'était sûrement un cas exceptionnel, et qu'elle voulait juste continuer à persécuter Akaashi jusqu'au bout. Bokuto avait prévu d'exécuter son plan une fois au lycée, mais il se ravisa et décida de mettre un terme à cette histoire le soir même. Il partit, revint juste avant la fermeture de l'hôpital et se cacha dans un placard. Personne ne viendrait le chercher là. Il attendit que la nuit tombe et que tout le monde soit parti, ou presque, pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Akaashi. Ensemble ils arpentèrent les couloirs déserts et sombres dans l'espoir de tomber sur lui. Bokuto laissait son cadet partir un peu plus en avant, pour qu'il serve d'appât en quelques sortes. Cela avait été l'idée d'Akaashi et d'abord, Bokuto s'y était fermement opposé. Il était hors de question qu'Akaashi se fasse encore malmener par cette entité ! Mais le brun avait insisté en disant que si Bokuto se tenait près de lui, il ne viendrait jamais à sa rencontre.

Ils déambulaient donc dans les couloirs. Akaashi se sentait un peu mieux. Comme avaient dit les médecins, il était sur la voie de la guérison. Il avait encore un peu mal au crâne, mais c'était supportable. Il eut soudain un pic de douleur : il savait que c'était lié à _lui_ , comme s' _il_ pouvait l'activer pour lui signaler sa présence.

 _Il_ apparut devant lui. Une forme noire et effrayante de plus de mètres de haut. Même Bokuto eut du mal à avancer après avoir vu cette créature. Elle dégageait une aura qui clouait sur place tous ceux se trouvant en sa présence. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Akaashi était pétrifié à chaque fois qu' _il_ apparaissait devant lui. Bokuto rassembla tout son courage et fonça sur le monstre. Ils avaient préparé une arme, comme ce qui était marqué sur le site internet qu'ils avaient consulté avec Kuroo pour trouver toutes les informations. Il était écrit qu'il fallait lui planter quelque chose en cuivre dans le corps. Bokuto s'était souvenu que sa grand-mère devait avoir quelques vieux couverts en cuivre qui dataient d'une époque maintenant révolue, et en avait subtilisé un. Elle ne s'en rendrait sûrement pas compte, cela faisait des années qu'ils prenaient la poussière dans son grenier. Il se jeta sur le monstre et il lui planta la fourchette dans le dos (tous les couteaux avaient un bout rond...). Le monstre hurla. Akaashi recula, visiblement surpris que le coup de la fourchette en cuivre fonctionne vraiment. Il se tordait dans tous les sens en poussant des gémissements rauques et stridents. Bokuto se rapprocha d'Akaashi et le protégea de ses bras, au cas où il ne lui porte une dernière attaque. Il parut fondre sur sol. Il tendait les mains vers Akaashi, comme pour le ravir de son âme une bonne fois pour toute. Bokuto le serra contre lui. Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas seul avec lui. Qu'il aille tout seul en enfer ! Il devint de plus en plus liquide, tout son corps était en train de fondre. Au bout d'un moment, il ne resta plus qu'une flaque de ce liquide visqueux au sol. Les deux garçons s'étaient reculés à une bonne distance de sécurité de la flaque. Bokuto sentit Akaashi perdre pieds. Il l'amena au sol tout en le tenant par les épaules. Ils ne se dirent rien. La situation parlait d'elle-même. Enfin, ils s'étaient débarrassé de lui. Akaashi soupira, soulagé que toute cette mascarade prenne enfin fin. S'ils avaient su plus tôt, ils auraient peut-être pu s'en débarrasser dès le camp des semaines précédentes, même si trouver du cuivre n'aurait pas été une mince affaire. Après qu'Akaashi ait retrouvé ses forces, il se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blessé.

o.o.O.o.o

Ils revinrent dans la chambre d'Akaashi. Tout était fini maintenant. Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler. Bokuto l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Akaashi regarda Bokuto. Il était si soulagé. Tout allait enfin redevenir normal maintenant. Il lui offrit un sourire fatigué et murmura, en ne le quittant pas du regard: "Merci, Bokuto-san". Et, petit à petit, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

\- Hey, c'est bon, maintenant, Akaashi, chuchota Bokuto. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je... Je suis désolé... c'est la pression qui s'en va... je crois...

L'argenté approcha une de ses mains du visage d'Akaashi. Il mit sa joue dans la paume de sa main et essuya une de ses larmes avec son pouce. Akaashi ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la main chaude de Bokuto. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Le cœur d'Akaashi rata un battement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'argenté le resserre contre lui. C'était... encore plus agréable que ce à quoi il avait l'habitude. Maintenant que tout était fini, il pouvait enfin sentir chaque sensation à sa juste valeur. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'était incomparable. En fait, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti de sa vie. Akaashi ferma les yeux pour mieux pouvoir sentir son enveloppe protectrice. Il avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Bokuto-san et remuait parfois les siennes non seulement pour se blottir contre son sauveur, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à l'aise dans cette position. Il sursauta légèrement. Bokuto venait de mettre son nez dans son cou, sa respiration le chatouillait la peau et de grands frissons parcoururent son corps en même temps qu'une boule grandissait dans son ventre. Le cœur de Bokuto battait fort et son souffle avait beau être lent, il n'était pas régulier. Akaashi sentit quelque chose de chaud près de sa nuque. Bokuto avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou et y déposait une série de baisers. Le brun sentit son cœur accélérer à son tour, et la boule dans son ventre devenir de plus en plus grosse. Il eut bientôt le souffle court. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de Bokuto pour l'inciter à continuer. Il sentait que ça le rendait fou, mais pour rien a monde il n'aurait voulu qu'il arrête. Il découvrait un nouvel univers insoupçonné et dieu que c'était bon ! Il sentit une main passer sous son t-shirt et rentrer en contact avec les bandes qu'on lui avait mises pour couvrir ses blessures. Il tressaillit de douleur, aussitôt Bokuto sembla se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé au dos et s'excusa. Cela ne freina pas pour autant Akaashi, que les baisers de l'argenté avait réchauffé. Il prit la tête de son aîné, le regarda quelques instants, et vint s'emparer de ses lèvres.

o.o.O.o.o

Bokuto sentit Akaashi bouger ses lèvres, c'était encore plus torride que la dernière fois. Ce serait aussi lui qui l'aurait embrassé après la douche ? Pas improbable. De toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Là, il fallait qu'il se reconcentre sur le moment présent. Akaashi était délicieux et magnifique ; il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était irréel, et il voulait prolonger ce rêve. Après un temps, Bokuto fit basculer le brun sur lui, et s'allongea dans le lit. Il s'assura que son cadet soit au-dessus pour ne pas que ses blessures au dos ne lui fassent mal. Akaashi se retrouva à califourchon sur son aîné. Bokuto décida d'approfondir le baiser : il introduit sa langue dans la bouche du brun et commença une lente danse avec la sienne. Il était de plus en plus excité, d'autant que l'entrejambe d'Akaashi frottait un peu contre le sien. Il ne savait pas si le brun en faisait exprès ou s'il s'agissait juste du mouvement naturel de leurs corps, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il laissa aller. Bokuto n'avait qu'un short en toile et Akaashi seulement les fins vêtements de l'hôpital, donc le contact entre leurs entrejambes se faisait encore plus sentir. Il se rendit compte que le brun avait commencé des petits mouvements de bassin pour accentuer la friction entre leurs virilités. Bokuto sentit son érection se former petit à petit, il fallait qu'Akaashi arrête ses mouvements de hanche, sinon il allait finir par faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Le brun poussait de petits gémissements à chaque mouvement de bassin qu'il accentuait de plus en plus, Bokuto ne pouvait pas y résister. L'argenté ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être si sensuel et désirable.

\- A... Akaashi... arrête..., demanda le capitaine d'une voix qui sous-entendait tout l'inverse.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre dans un souffle.

\- Parce que... parce que si on va plus loin, je... je risque de vraiment te faire... mal... On est.. à l'hôpital... je te rappelle...

\- Hmm..., se contenta de gémir Akaashi. Bo... Bokuto-san...

Il se frotta plus fort contre lui. Les deux gémirent en même temps. Il sentait le membre d'Akaashi pressé contre le sien et le brun continuait ses lents mouvements sensuels tout en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus excités. Une voix criait à Bokuto qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils aillent plus loin. Akaashi était encore souffrant, il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une rechute. Il venait quand même de tout juste sortir du coma ! Mais Akaashi était tellement érotique, il voulait aller plus loin avec lui, et ce n'était pas la seule raison. Son passeur était tout pour lui et il voulait lui montrer. Il voulait être au plus proche de lui, il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit d'ailleurs. Malgré le plaisir que le brun lui donnait, et malgré son sexe déjà en érection, Bokuto prit doucement Akaashi par les épaules et se redressa avec lui, qui était toujours sur ses hanches. Ce dernier arrêta ses mouvements et regarda Bokuto avec un regard surpris.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, Akaashi, on ne peut pas faire ça là. Tu n'es même pas en état... Regarde-toi, tu es encore couvert de bandages et tu sors d'un coma ! Je ne veux pas te blesser donc je... je préfère qu'on s'arrête là...

\- …Très bien...

Il sentit bien qu'Akaashi était déçu, mais il savait qu'il n'insisterait pas. De toute façon, ce qui contait le plus, c'était qu'ils aient vaincu le monstre. Akaashi sera tranquille maintenant.

\- T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non... non, t'as raison... c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû insister...

Bokuto captura une dernière fois ses lèvres.

\- Hey, c'est pas grave... On remettra ça, d'accord ?

Il recoucha Akaashi dans son lit. Il était plus excité que jamais. Ils étaient quand même à deux doigts de le faire ! Il savait qu'Akaashi était frustré, et il l'était aussi. Il ne pouvait pas dormir comme ça, il fallait qu'il se soulage.

o.o.O.o.o

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens, le prévint Bokuto.

Akaashi savait très bien pourquoi il partait. Il l'avait trop excité. En y repensant, il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, lui qui n'avait jamais au grand jamais fait ce genre de chose. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé faire ça avec un garçon, encore moins avec Bokuto-san. Mais le plaisir avait été bien réel. Le serrer contre lui, être au plus proche de son corps et sentir son membre contre le sien avait aussi éveillé en Akaashi de nouvelles sensations. Lui aussi avait senti son entrejambe durcir d'excitation et il se trouvait désormais dans le même état que Bokuto-san. Il profita qu'il soit parti pour se soulager de cette excitation, même s'il aurait préféré que cela se fasse dans le feu de l'action _avec_ Bokuto-san, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il baissa le bas de sa tenue de patient et souleva sa blouse. Il prit quelques mouchoirs en papier posés sur la table de chevet, mit son membre dans sa main et commença des stimuli.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrait à mesure qu'il se frottait, et de faibles miaulements en sortaient. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina avec Bokuto-san. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ces images dans la tête, mais il n'y avait que lui qui lui faisait envie en ce moment-même. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le paroxysme de son excitation. Il gémit le nom de son capitaine plusieurs fois avant de se calmer. Il s'allongea dans son lit, haletant. Il voulait plus de Bokuto-san, il voulait qu'il lui fasse découvrir tous ses plaisirs auxquels il n'avait jamais goûté. Et il savait qu'avec lui, ce serait différent qu'avec n'importe quelle fille avec qui il serait sorti : il en avait déjà embrassées, mais aucune ne l'avait embrassé comme Bokuto-san venait de le faire. Après, Akaashi ne savait pas vraiment si c'était des purs sentiments de désir primaire ou s'il y avait autre chose en rapport avec ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment au plus profond de leurs âmes. Mais quoi que ce fut, il avait vraiment aimé, et il espérait pouvoir ressentir ça le plus tôt possible.

Il se rhabilla, jeta les mouchoirs, et Bokuto revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il se couchèrent dans le lit, côte à côte. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais aucun n'était gêné. La présence de l'autre était ce qui importait le plus. Ils savourèrent leur proximité et s'endormirent paisiblement.

Cependant ils ignoraient plusieurs choses. Dans le futur, ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble, il n'y aurait plus de baisers, plus de caresses. Leurs espérances, leurs désirs et leurs attentes allaient bientôt être réduits à néant. Car ils ne virent pas que, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui s'était ouverte, une forme noire les regardait, une lueur de folie dans les yeux et un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, découvrant ses grandes dents blanches.

* * *

 _Pour le coup, ce chapitre est la raison pourquoi je l'ai classé en M. Bon il y avait le viol aussi, mais vous avez bien vu que finalement c'en n'était pas vraiment un... Sinon, ça vous a plus ?_

 _Je ne sais pas quand sortira le chapitre 4... J'ai déjà tout mon outline d'écrit, il faut juste que je me motive et que je trouve le temps de l'écrire vraiment. Merci à ceux ayant commenté ! Désolé, je ne réponds pas aux reviews, manque de temps, mais je les lies souvent plusieurs fois et j'essaie de tenir compte de chacune d'elle ! Donc n'hésitez pas, si ça peut améliorer la qualité de l'histoire, je suis preneuse ;)_

 _J'attends vos reviews et vos impressions._

 _À dans un temps !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu !_

 _Je vous préviens, ce chapitre va être long. Bonne lecture !_

x.x.X.x.x

Chapitre 4

Akaashi sorti assez rapidement de l'hôpital. Il n'oublia pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Bokuto, et les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux. Au fil des jours et des semaines, il se rendit compte qu'il _l'aimait_ , et ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié forte comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Il s'était voilé la face, peut-être parce que ce n'était pas commun d'aimer un autre garçon, surtout un garçon dont il était aussi proche. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de l'évènement de l'hôpital avec Bokuto. Akaashi ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait, mais s'il avait répondu à son baiser, c'est qu'il devait penser partager des choses avec lui. Mais, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, Bokuto faisait comme si de rien n'était, et avait repris sa vie normale. Même quand ils rentraient seuls tous les deux, Bokuto ne lui montrait aucun signe d'affection. Akaashi n'osait rien faire. Devait-il lui en parler, ou attendre qu'il vienne vers lui ? Il devait sûrement avoir une raison d'attendre. Sauf que ça ne vint jamais. Akaashi était heureux de voir Bokuto tous les jours, mais il commençait à sentir un poids de plus en plus lourd peser sur son cœur, un poids qui lui faisait mal et l'attirait dans les profondeurs du mal-être.

La remise des diplômes arriva assez vite. Il retrouva son capitaine dans un coin, après la cérémonie. Il le félicita pour l'obtention de son année et ils parlèrent de deux trois choses triviales jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi lui dise :

\- Tu... Tu vas me manquer l'an prochain.

\- Toi aussi Akaashi ! Je pense qu'aucun passeur ne pourra jamais t'égaler !

\- Je ne parlais pas que de ça...

\- Ah mais bien sûr ! T'es mon meilleur pote ! Bien sûr que plus rien ne sera pareil...

Akaashi prit une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui parler, puisque lui ne semblait pas vouloir se décider.

\- Bokuto-san, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... depuis le dernier camp je... je ressens quelque chose pour toi, et c'est plus que de l'amitié.

\- Heu... héhé... bien sûr, puisqu'on est _meilleurs_ amis.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire...

Il se rapprocha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage de celui de Bokuto pour l'embrasser. Une main vint soudain lui couvrir la bouche. Il regarda Bokuto avec un mélange d'effarement et d'incompréhension.

\- Désolé, Akaashi, je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Q-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu sais... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais surtout mon meilleur pote et que ça s'arrêtait là.

\- Mais... et ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital ?

\- Haha, ça... je pense que ce qu'on a fait, on l'a fait dans le feu de l'action. Tu embrasses vraiment bien, et c'est pour ça que je répondais à chaque fois. Mais je pense que... ce n'est pas avec un garçon que je veux faire ma vie.

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu ne veux plus de moi... ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux qu'on continue de se voir l'an prochain et qu'on vive des trucs ensemble, mais comme de vrais potes, c'est tout.

Akaashi sentit son cœur se briser. Il pensait que ces histoires concernaient juste que les sensations, mais là, il avait mal, il avait très mal. Bokuto avait ri de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant qu'il était en convalescence, il se moquait de lui. En y repensant, il devait l'avoir trouvé ridicule d'être monté sur lui et d'avoir fait les gestes qu'il a fait. Mais c'est vrai que c'est Bokuto qui avait tout fait arrêter, c'était peut-être un signe avant-coureur... Alors que la faille qui s'était ouverte dans son cœur faisait resurgir tous ses souvenirs, des larmes de déceptions se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Et moi ? Tu as pensé à ce que moi je ressentais ?

\- Oui, justement. Je ne peux pas te laisser espérer pour un amour à sens unique, ce serait cruel. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose. Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de filles super mignonnes qui seront à tes pieds l'an prochain, encore plus qu'à l'heure actuelle. Je ne veux pas que tu m'espères indéfiniment, sans chance d'amélioration.

 _Mais moi c'est_ toi _que je veux_ , pensa-t-il. Comment osait-il dire de telles choses ? Savait-il vraiment comment l'alchimie amoureuse fonctionnait ? Pour lui, il n'y avait que Bokuto, il n'y avait jamais eu qui que ce soit d'autre.

Akaashi ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Il essaya de capter le regard de Bokuto, mais celui-ci ne daignait même pas le regarder. Akaashi lui tourna le dos et partit d'un pas rapide, sans même se retourner une dernière fois vers lui.

Il partit se réfugier dans un coin isolé, derrière le gymnase. Il s'assit contre le mur, incapable de continuer à marcher avec les jambes tremblantes qu'il avait. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, tout cela semblait si irréel, sa tête tournait et sa vue s'embuait petit à petit. Ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité, Bokuto-san ne pouvait pas l'avoir rejeté comme il l'a fait ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ! C'était impossible ! Il se couvrit le visage des mains et laissa libre court à ses émotions. Ici, personne ne pourrait l'embêter. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, il sentait qu'il devait se laisser aller maintenant. Tout le monde l'aurait regardé bizarrement dans la rue sinon. Il pensait qu'il s'était amélioré émotionnellement depuis la mort du démon et la sortie de l'hôpital, mais il avait eu tout faux, la preuve en était. Il était encore incapable de faire face à la dure réalité. Et honnêtement, des larmes de chagrin d'amour étaient beaucoup plus douloureuses que des larmes de peur. Il essayait quand même d'être discret, il y avait du monde pas loin, il ne fallait pas qu'il attroupe des curieux dans sa direction. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher les quelques hoquets de tristesse qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

\- Akaashi, c'est toi ? fit une voix.

Il redressa un peu la tête pour voir qui se tenait devant lui, même s'il avait reconnu la voix. Komi et Konoha se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix qu'il réussit, à sa grande surprise, à garder assez neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le blond en ignorant sa demande. Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, on ne va pas aller le crier sur les toits.

Akaashi hésita. Il choisit de leur dire, sinon ils n'allaient jamais le laisser tranquille.

\- On... On s'est engueulé, avec Bokuto-san.

\- Oh ! C'est ça ? Franchement, ne t'en fais pas, tu sais bien qu'avec lui, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, ne te fais pas un sang d'encre pour ça.

 _Si seulement c'était aussi simple_.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de leur dire que ça ne serait pas le cas. Bien sûr que ça allait le ronger. Il l'aimait, c'était un fait. Sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Il allait devoir vivre avec cette douleur constante et dont il n'existe aucun remède pour le restant de ses jours. Belle vie en perspective.

o.o.O.o.o

Il vit quelques fois Bokuto pendant les vacances, mais Akaashi avait perdu toute trace d'enthousiasme. À quoi bon ? C'était encore pire de le voir et de se dire qu'il ne serait jamais à lui. Il lui adressait quelques sourires, parfois. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il n'allait plus voir Bokuto aussi souvent, alors il fallait au moins qu'il sauve ces petits moments passés ensemble. Bokuto était toujours aussi content de le voir et dans sa tête, tout était clair : il se comportait avec lui comme avec son meilleur ami. Si Akaashi était trop morose ou décevait son ex-capitaine de quelque manière que ce soit, il ne voudrait plus le voir, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Le passeur ne le supporterait pas. Même si Bokuto lui avait brisé le cœur, même s'il souffrait, même s'il cachait toutes ces choses au plus profond de lui, il voulait continuer de le voir. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Il voyait Bokuto comme quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. L'image était assez nette dans sa tête : il voyait la silhouette du capitaine s'éloigner de lui petit à petit, comme emportée par le vent. Cependant, il ne cessa jamais de l'aimer, même après sa déception, même au fur et à mesure que l'année se déroulait. Akaashi n'avait jamais aimé de sa vie, et il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment, non seulement parce qu'il le maîtrisait encore mal, mais aussi parce que, dans un coin de son cœur douloureux, il nourrissait l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, son capitaine revienne vers lui.

Il devint lui-même capitaine de l'équipe de Fukurodani. Bien évidemment, ce n'était plus la même chose sans Bokuto-san. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui. Il lui arrivait de faire des insomnies tellement l'argenté occupait se pensées. Il repensa aux baisers et aux caresses qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Et cette fameuse nuit lui revint à l'esprit, celle où ils avaient vaincu le démon. Il ne sentirait plus jamais ça, mais gardait un souvenir parfaitement clair des sensations et de l'effet qu'elles lui avaient procurées.

Quand il se touchait, c'étaient ces moments qu'il avait en tête, en plus de l'image de Bokuto-san. C'était aussi son nom qu'il gémissait quand il atteignait son paroxysme. Il lui manquait vraiment. Leur séparation avait été trop brutale, tant sur le plan émotionnel, que sur le plan physique car il ne l'avait plus jamais pris dans les bras depuis l'hôpital. Il lui arrivait de pleurer aussi parfois, et cela pouvait arriver n'importe où. En général, c'était chez lui, mais ça lui était déjà arrivé au lycée. En classe ou après les entraînements. Mais il arrivait toujours à plus ou moins cacher ses larmes.

Une fois, après un entraînement, il avait craqué. Tout s'était pourtant très bien passé avant. Ils étaient tous partis se changer et Akaashi avait eu comme un flashback de l'année passée, une sorte de déjà-vu, mais sans Bokuto-san, et cette nostalgie lui ôta toute son énergie. C'était tellement mieux avec lui. Ses larmes avaient coulé toutes seules et les autres joueurs ne réussirent pas à le consoler avec leurs mots, d'autant plus qu'ils ignoraient totalement ce qui arrivait à leur capitaine. Il demanda poliment qu'on le laissât seul. Quand il sortit, les autres avaient quitté le lycée depuis longtemps. Il faisait nuit. Une brise légère mais glaciale lui caressait le visage. Le passage jusqu'au portail du lycée était éclairé par quelques lumières faiblardes. Il sortit de l'enceinte du bâtiment et entama une marche jusqu'à chez lui. Les rues étaient désertes, il n'y avait pas un chat, seule la lumière des réverbères lui tenait compagnie. C'était compréhensible, qui était assez fou pour sortir à cette heure ? Il était dans un coin tranquille du quartier qui se vidait assez vite une fois la nuit tombée. Akaashi s'était à peu près calmé. Il souffla un coup pour chasser ses derniers sanglots. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à mieux se contrôler puisqu'il allait devoir vivre avec au quotidien. Mais, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les lumières des réverbères se mirent à clignoter autour de lui. Elles s'allumaient et s'éteignaient de plus en plus rapidement. Akaashi se retourna. Un pressentiment grandit en lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Il comprit. C'était _lui_. _Il_ était revenu. Mais comment était-ce possible ? _Il_ était censé être mort ! Akaashi savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. Il avait gardé des cicatrices dans son dos qu'il prenait soin de cacher au reste de l'équipe quand il se changeait. Ce monstre pouvait recommencer à lui faire du mal. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courra en direction de sa maison. Il savait qu' _il_ le suivait, il apercevait parfois sa silhouette du coin de l'œil. Il réussit tant bien que mal à le semer et arriva chez en sueur et terrifié. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça arrive maintenant ? Maintenant que Bokuto-san n'était plus là, maintenant qu'il l'avait abandonné, maintenant qu'il était seul. Il n'y avait que Bokuto-san qui puisse le sauver de cette situation, et il était parti à jamais. Il salua à peine ses parents, monta dans sa chambre et s'enroula dans ses draps. Il devait faire une sorte de crise d'angoisse. Il ne contrôlait plus rien : ni sa respiration, ni ses tremblements. Il avait terriblement peur. Ses parents l'appelèrent pour manger, il leur répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim. Ils le laissèrent ; si leur fils disait qu'il était mal, c'est que c'était vrai, Keiji ne mentait jamais. C'était courant en ce moment. Ils avaient bien vu qu'il n'était pas très bien en ce moment alors ils l'avaient questionné, mais il n'avait rien voulu dire. Il se refermait sur lui-même.

o.o.O.o.o

La première fois qu'il revit Bokuto-san depuis les grandes vacances fut une semaine après l'incident où le démon l'avait poursuivi. Ils avaient parlé entre eux plusieurs fois par messages tout au long des mois, mais ne s'était même pas vus pour les vacances scolaires. Bokuto était très occupé avec sa nouvelle vie universitaire. Il avait rejoint l'équipe de volley et était très populaire au sein de celle-ci. Du Bokuto tout craché. Au début, il y avait eu beaucoup de messages, et puis ce qui était vingt sms par jours, passa à cinq, puis dix par semaine et finalement, un message récapitulatif chaque week-end. C'était tout. Bokuto s'éloignait. L'étudiant l'avait donc invité, un samedi après-midi à le rejoindre dans un petit café de Tokyo dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude d'aller tous les deux, avant. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, ça allait lui faire bizarre. Il arriva au café. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Bokuto lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi il était déjà sur place. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se préparer psychologiquement. Il prit une grande inspiration et rentra dans le café.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver Bokuto. Il avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux, la même présence aussi. Akaashi se disait qu'il fallait qu'il garde son calme, qu'il ne s'emporte pas : pas de paroles déplacées, pas de lapsus, il fallait qu'il surveille ce qu'il allait dire. Il fallait que Bokuto-san croit qu'il avait tourné la page. Il s'approcha de lui avec son masque neutre habituel. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Akaashi ! Oh je suis tellement content de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, Bokuto-san.

\- Hey mais tu n'aurais pas grandi, toi ?

\- Si, de pas grand-chose. Je fais 1.84 maintenant.

\- Ohohooo ! Presque comme moi à l'époque ! Tu étais donc prédestiné à être capitaine ! Moi, 1.88 ! Je pense que j'ai fini de grandir, j'ai pris trois centimètres en quatre mois ! C'est dingue, non ?!

Akaashi lui sourit. Il n'avait pas changé. C'était bon de le revoir.

\- Oh mais je ne t'ai pas présenté ! Voici Hanako, c'est ma copine.

Akaashi se pétrifia. Non non non non, tout mais pas ça. S'il avait une copine, c'est qu'il l'avait définitivement mis de côté. Un pic vint lui transpercer le cœur.

\- Akaashi Keiji, enchanté.

\- Akie Hanako. Koutarou m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer.

Elle se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom ! Cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'Akaashi connaissait Bokuto et jamais il ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que la fille en question était plutôt mignonne, polie et avenante. C'était vraiment injuste.

Ils restèrent tous les trois une bonne heure au café. Akaashi avait été tellement déçu. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il lui amenait sa copine ! Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? Il ne lui parla pas du retour du démon, il n'allait tout de même pas aborder le sujet devant elle, elle les prendrait pour des fous. Et d'un autre côté, ce n'était plus vraiment la peine de le dire à Bokuto-san puisqu'il ne pourrait plus le rassurer de toute façon. Toutes ces petites choses démoralisèrent encore plus le brun. Il ne l'avait pas montré devant Bokuto-san, il aurait encore été trop bruyant. Il se demandait s'il pensait à lui parfois, s'il pensait à comment il gérait l'équipe sans lui, s'il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, des choses comme ça. Il lui posa ces questions pendant leur rendez-vous, mais en-dehors, avait-il de l'intérêt pour lui ou le considérait-il comme une connaissance appartenant à son passé ?

L'après-midi se passa assez rapidement. Akie dut rentrer chez elle, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

\- Dis, Akaashi ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu en penses quoi d'Hanako ?

 _Meilleure question du monde, mec._

\- Elle est sympathique. Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

\- Oh par pur hasard ! Elle est dans la promo d'un de mes potes et un jour je l'ai croisé et, tu sais, le coup de foudre et tout.

\- Ah.

\- Et toi alors ? Comment ça avance niveau cœur ?

 _Meilleure des meilleures questions_. Il était sérieux ? Comment pouvait-il demander ça alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé à la cérémonie ? Attends... Oui, en fait, pour Bokuto, Akaashi avait définitivement tourné la page, comme il le lui avait conseillé. C'était bien le genre de Bokuto de croire que tout le monde suivait les conseils qu'il donnait.

\- Il n'y a rien et ça me convient, mentit-il.

\- Je comprends, t'as tout ton temps de toute façon ! Ne te presse pas pour ce genre de chose, il le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Akaashi répondit timidement à son sourire. _Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien du tout._

o.o.O.o.o

Il se séparèrent et retournèrent chez eux.

Les semaines et mois qui suivirent furent composés de la même monotonie quotidienne pour le brun. Ses journées étaient mornes, sans vie, même les entraînements étaient trop calmes.

En avril, Bokuto lui présenta une autre fille, Nokashi-san, sa nouvelle copine. Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient. Apparemment, Bokuto était un bourreau des cœurs sur le campus. Il avait de la chance d'être heureux. Il remarqua cependant que, comme la fois précédente, la conversation ne tournait qu'autour de lui : Bokuto lui posait plein de questions sur sa vie, sur l'équipe. Il délaissait limite sa petite amie qui sirotait son soda calmement. Au moins, il s'intéressait toujours à lui, c'était déjà ça.

Le démon réapparut plusieurs fois. Akaashi réussi à s'en débarrasser par moments, mais d'autres non. Un soir, alors qu'il était couché, la porte s'entrouvrit lentement, avec un léger grincement. Akaashi savait déjà. Un _click-click_ rentra dans sa chambre et s'approcha de son lit. Akaashi était terrifié, paralysé par la peur, comme à chaque fois. Son impuissance l'énervait, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort, il fallait qu'il ose lui faire face ! Mais pas aujourd'hui. _Il_ se pencha au-dessus de lui. Akaashi ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, rien de plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu' _il_ lui voulait exactement, mais sûrement pas sa mort. _Il_ l'aurait tué depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas. Des gouttes visqueuses lui tombèrent sur le visage. _"Keijiiii"_ , grinça-t-il, _"tu es à moooiii..."_. _Il_ l'empoigna par le col et l'envoya valser sur le sol. Il tomba lourdement dessus dans un bruit sourd. Ses parents allaient se réveiller. _Il_ bondit sur lui, pour ne pas lui laisser la chance de se relever. Ses griffes lacérèrent son t-shirt, ainsi que sa peau. Il avait mal, mais retenait ses cris. Il se retrouva torse nu. Dans un effort pour s'enfuir, il se releva à moitié, mais _il_ fut plus rapide que lui et le plaqua violemment au sol. Nouvelle douleur, Akaashi en était presque lassé. C'était toujours la même chose. C'était la troisième fois que ça se produisait chez lui. _Il_ lui donna un coup de griffe qui raya son torse en travers. Cette fois, le brun ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Mais alors qu' _il_ s'apprêtait à recommencer, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Keiji ! Keiji qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?!

Le brun était toujours au sol, le démon était parti. Il regarda sa mère avec effroi, comme si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas voir, comme si elle avait découvert un de ses secrets les plus honteux. Les fois précédentes, il avait réussi à faire en sorte de passer inaperçu. C'était raté pour cette fois...

\- Je... je-

D'un autre côté, il était si soulagé que sa mère fût arrivée qu'il éclata en pleurs. Il déversa son soûl.

\- Oh non, Keiji... Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, mon chéri ?

Elle regarda les griffures. Pour elle, cela ne pouvait être que son fils qui s'était infligé ça. Elle le savait dépressif en ce moment et elle, comme son mari, pensait que Keiji attentait à sa vie.

\- Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? Tu n'es pas heureux ? On s'inquiète beaucoup avec ton père. Tu n'es plus le même depuis la rentrée de cette année. Tu te fais maltraiter à l'école ? Ça ne se passe pas bien au volley ? Je t'en prie, dis-nous ce qu'il t'arrive...

Keiji ne pouvait rien dire. Absolument rien. À quoi bon de toute façon, ils ne le croiraient pas. Sa mère partit chercher de quoi soigner ses blessures, et une fois soigné, Keiji se recoucha. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, mon chéri. On ne veut plus te voir souffrir.

Et comme pour joindre les gestes à la parole, ses parents lui payèrent des séances de psy. Comme s'il voulait y aller... Personne ne pourrait comprendre... du moins pour le démon. Autant lui parler de Bokuto, peut-être qu'il lui trouverait une solution pour qu'il arrête de souffrir émotionnellement. On s'occuperait de la douleur physique dans un second temps. Et puis, comme ses parents déboursaient une certaine somme d'argent pour chaque heure, autant que cela serve à quelque chose. Finalement, il n'y aurait que cet homme qu'il avait devant lui qui saurait pour sa déception amoureuse. Merci le secret professionnel. Il lui parla donc de la personne qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie (Akaashi ne le dit pas comme ça, mais l'idée était là). Mine de rien, ça lui faisait du bien d'en parler. Comme si ça lui enlevait un poids. Le psychologue lui donna une ou deux techniques pour qu'il chasse Bokuto de sa tête quand il se faisait trop présent. Et ça marchait ! C'était ça le pire. Akaashi commença à aller mieux. Bon, tout cela ne se fit pas en une fois, bien sûr, mais au fil des semaines, il redevint un peu plus lui-même.

Il revit Bokuto une troisième fois. Toujours dans le même café, encore accompagné, encore une fille différente. Sa nouvelle copine. Décidemment... Akaashi fut plus détendu que les fois précédentes. Il remontait enfin la pente, et ce n'était pas Bokuto qui allait le ramener tout en bas. C'était l'occasion rêvée de mettre en pratique ce sur quoi il avait travaillé les dernières semaines. Il fut plus souriant, et participa même aux blagues de l'argenté. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Akaashi.

\- Ah bon... ?

\- O-Oui ! Je sais pas... les autres fois où on s'est vus, tu ne paraissais pas vraiment là. Tu avais l'air un peu perdu... Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien. Absolument rien. Désolé si j'ai donné cette impression, je devais être juste un peu fatigué.

\- Ah tant mieux, ça me rassure. Mais n'oublie pas que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

 _Je t'ai déjà tout dit, imbécile. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Merci, Bokuto-san.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi était bien. Cela faisait longtemps. Le démon continuait d'apparaître, certes, mais il ne lui faisait plus peur. La routine avait pris le dessus. Il arrivait à se défendre maintenant. Il se rendit compte qu' _il_ n'était pas si fort que ça... ou plus si fort que ça. _Il_ semblait s'affaiblir et Akaashi pouvait le maîtriser de mieux en mieux.

Il finit l'année assez bien. Il réussit tous ses examens avec brio, et mena son équipe aux nationales. Une bonne conclusion de lycée. Il pensait toujours à Bokuto, mais moins qu'avant. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas partis. Il les avait juste refoulés au plus profond de lui-même. C'était une technique à double tranchant. D'un côté, il se sentait plus léger de ne plus avoir à penser à lui, mais de l'autre, il était possible que quelque chose les fasse ressortir d'un coup, et cela pouvait être assez dangereux. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se produise.

Les vacances se passèrent bien. Akaashi prépara son entrée à l'université. Il allait aller dans la même que son aîné. L'équipe de volley y était bien apparemment, de ce que lui avait raconté Bokuto ; il ne comptait pas abandonner son sport favori, ce serait bête. Bokuto le présenta à tous les joueurs pendant les vacances. C'étaient des garçons sympathiques qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Akaashi se sentait déjà à sa place dans l'équipe avant même d'y être officiellement entré. Et puis surtout, il allait retrouver Bokuto-san. Certes, ils n'étaient pas dans la même filière, mais ils se voyaient pour le volley, et Akaashi était particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée.

L'année commença. Les cours étaient faciles à suivre. Akaashi avait choisi une filière scientifique et la première année était décrite comme étant assez tranquille. Les premières semaines se passèrent bien. Le brun se plaisait dans ce nouvel environnement, il se plaisait avec Bokuto.

o.o.O.o.o

Un soir, avec l'équipe, ils allèrent tous dans un bar pour passer une soirée agréable ensemble. L'alcool coula presque à flot. Akaashi n'étant pas encore majeur, préféra ne pas y toucher. Il aurait très bien pu, Bokuto n'avait pas hésité un seul instant l'année d'avant. Mais le brun n'était pas particulièrement attiré par la boisson de toute façon. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée chez un des joueurs. Bokuto avait un petit coup dans le nez déjà.

\- Alors, Akaashi, as-tu rencontré des filles mignonnes dans ta promo ?

\- Non, il n'en a pas vraiment beaucoup en plus. Mais, et toi, ça se passe comment avec ta copine ?

\- Niashi ? Ah elle m'a larguée comme les autres... Je suis vraiment un nul pour les relations amoureuses. Oh et puis les meufs, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont connes ! Sérieux, elles trouvent toouujours des raisons débiles...

\- Par hasard... je pourrais savoir pourquoi elles t'ont laissé tomber ?

\- Aaaah... je sais pas... je... je crois que je me suis fait une note personnelle de pas te le dire... mais je sais plus pourquoi... oh bah si j'ai oublié, c'est que ça devait pas être si important !

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait penser ou non. Cela intriguait Akaashi. Comment ça, "ne rien lui dire" ? Il insista parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tirer n'importe quelle information de Bokuto dans cet état. Il l'encouragea en haussant les sourcils.

\- Elles m'ont toutes dit qu'elles ne se sentaient pas aimées et que leur sentiment s'est confirmé quand elles t'ont rencontré, comme quoi, soi-disant, je te regardais mieux que je ne les avais jamais regardées, et surtout que je passais mon temps à leur parler de toi. J'y comprends rien perso, je ne vois pas pourquoi elles ont dit ça. Ah oui ! Elles ont aussi tilté à ton nom, et disaient que je cherchais juste des filles avec un nom et un physique semblable au tien. Non, mais t'y crois, toi ? N'importe quoi ! Akaashi, tu sais... je t'aime beeauucoup, mais pas comme ça, je sais paaas pourquoi elles ont dit ça moi, les filles sont tellement incompréhensibles...

Akaashi arrêta d'écouter à partir de ce moment. Il ne revenait pas de ce que Bokuto venait de lui dire. Quand il y pensait, c'était vrai que les filles avaient toutes des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés et pas très longs, ainsi que des yeux en amandes et des iris foncés. Il sentit quelque chose se débloquer en lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps. Ses sentiments étaient en train de refaire surface. C'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Il avait réussi à tout intérioriser au fil des mois, et il n'avait suffi que de deux minutes pour en faire ressortir une partie. Bokuto était donc... _inconsciemment amoureux de lui_? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait y avoir une explication.

\- Hey ! Hey ! Akaaashi !

Bokuto claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- D-Désolé, Bokuto-san... Je-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, il se leva tout en disant ces mots.

\- Non... Non, attends, Akaashi !

Bokuto le retint par le bras et l'attira violemment à lui, contre sa volonté. Akaashi perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Bokuto qui était presque allongé sur le canapé. Il atterrit contre le torse toujours aussi musclé de Bokuto qui avait aussi basculé et s'était retrouvé allongé de tout son long sur le sofa. Il n'osa plus faire un seul geste. Il redressa la tête et regarda le visage de Bokuto qui était en train de rire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste dans cette position plus longtemps. Mais, quand il essaya de se relever, les bras de Bokuto vinrent l'enlacer et se placer dans son dos.

\- Reste encore un peu Akaashi...

Le brun fit une nouvelle tentative pour s'extirper de son emprise, mais Bokuto serra plus fort. Cela rappela plein de souvenirs au brun. Un peu plus de sentiments refirent surface. Il avait peur. Peur de se laisser dominer par eux. Bokuto le remonta un peu et mit son nez dans son cou. Akaashi sentait et entendait sa respiration malgré la musique que les autres avaient mise. Il ne se concentrait que sur ça. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. C'était agréable, trop agréable. Même s'il n'avait pas touché à l'alcool, Akaashi se sentit partir. Il n'avait pas senti ça depuis une éternité. Il avait essayé de refouler ces émotions, alors il ne devait normalement plus les sentir. Mais la situation n'aidait pas. Il sentait les lèvres de Bokuto bouger dans son cou alors que lui-même restait immobile.

\- B-Bokuto-san... arrête... je t'en prie...

Le concerné grogna un peu pour lui montrer son refus. Il était totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Ou alors c'était l'expression de ses désirs refoulés ? C'était possible ça ? Les pensées du brun furent stoppées quand les mains de Bokuto bougèrent dans son dos. Personne ne semblait les voir, ils étaient tous trop saoulés pour ça. Les mains de Bokuto passèrent sous son t-shirt et lui caressèrent doucement la peau. Akaashi n'en pouvait plus, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le contact avec Bokuto-san était magique, ça faisait du bien de le ressentir à nouveau. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ça ! C'était mauvais ! Mais tellement bon... Bokuto déposait une série baisers près de sa nuque, et Akaashi sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser, en même temps que des frissons. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il l'avait cherché, après tout. Il glissa sa main vers la joue de son aîné, le décolla de son cou et unit leurs lèvres. Ce fut comme une explosion de sensation, il sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il était de faire ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il était stupide, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Une multitude de contradictions se bousculaient dans sa tête à mesure que ses lèvres bougeaient contre celles de Bokuto. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine que Bokuto ne répondait pas vraiment à son baiser. Ce dernier le repoussa vivement au bout d'un moment et Akaashi tomba au sol. Bokuto le regardait de haut, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Akaashi le dévisageait, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir : c'était bien lui qui avait commencé à l'échauffer.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Attends, mec, tu m'embrassais là ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas comme ça, oké ?! Recommence jamais, vraiment ! C'est dég' !

\- M-Mais, Bokuto-san, c'est toi qu-

\- Nan, mais me rejette pas la faute dessus en plus ! Putain, mec !

C'était très mauvais. Akaashi était en train de se faire jeter pour la deuxième fois par la même personne, alors qu'il avait réussi à passer outre ses sentiments. Il sentit de nouveau son cœur se briser. Il avait extrêmement mal. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et regarda Bokuto, les yeux embués de larmes.

\- P-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne donna pas le temps à Bokuto de répondre. Il se leva s'enfuit précipitamment de l'appartement.

o.o.O.o.o

Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il avait été stupide. Si seulement il avait écouté la petite voix dans sa tête, il ne serait sûrement rien arrivé... _Ah c'est ce que tu crois ? T'as vu comment il était chaud ? Il t'embrassait dans le cou et te caressait le dos, tu penses vraiment que rien ne se serait produit ? Il aurait fini par aller plus loin aussi_.

Akaashi pleurait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il faisait nuit noire, enfin presque, puisque les lampadaires éclairaient encore la rue à une heure du matin. Il s'arrêta pour souffler contre un muret. Il ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses yeux embués. Il recommençait à être pitoyable. Il devait avoir la poisse. Il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Lui aussi était revenu. _Il_ se nourrissait de son malheur. Plus il allait mal, plus il constituait une proie facile. Il recommença à courir, il n'avait que ça à faire. Il fallait qu'il _le_ sème. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Bokuto l'avait de nouveau attiré au fond du gouffre. Peut-être que c'était aussi la tanière du monstre, qui sait ?

Il trébucha et tomba au sol. Il _le_ vit arriver lentement vers lui, et essaya de se reculer sur ses avant-bras. Il s'arrêta devant le brun et le toisa de ses deux mètres de haut. Il crut percevoir un sourire, mais n'eut pas le temps de plus s'y concentrer puisqu' _il_ se jeta aussitôt sur lui et Akaashi se fit lacérer la peau, encore une fois. Personne n'était là, le monstre se déchaîna sur lui, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu' _il_ avait pu le faire alors il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le brun rentra en sang chez lui. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher, son corps tremblait de douleur et de froid, compte-tenu du fait qu'il était recouvert de sang frais. Il trébucha dans l'entrée et tomba dans les escaliers. Ses parents se réveillèrent. Ils le croyaient saoul, mais se précipitèrent sur lui quand ils virent ses blessures et tout le sang qu'il perdait. Ils le conduisirent immédiatement à l'hôpital et appelèrent la police, pensant que leur fils s'était fait agresser par des voyous. Il dut se faire faire quelques points de suture. Le démon n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il dit aux policiers qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il faisait trop noir. Akaashi n'avait jamais été aussi blessé de sa vie, c'était encore pire que la fois où _il_ lui avait meurtri le dos. Maintenant, son torse et ses bras étaient aussi recouverts d'entailles, tout son corps n'était que douleur, le moindre geste lui arrachait un cri de douleur. Il n'alla pas en cours le lendemain - ni de toute la semaine d'ailleurs - ni au volley. Bokuto ne lui posa aucune question. Ça lui montrait qu'il était encore conscient quand il l'avait embrassé. Il devait lui en vouloir. Il ne voyait que ça. Akaashi avait envie de disparaître. Il regrettait presque le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas tué, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il retourna en cours le lundi suivant.

o.o.O.o.o

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis l'incident, ou plutôt _les_ incidents. Bokuto n'adressait plus un seul mot à Akaashi qui n'osait pas non plus lui dire quoique ce soit. Dès que l'argenté le regardait, ce n'était que dégoût et mépris. Akaashi l'impression que son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ? Et à chaque fois, le brun baissait les yeux, comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir osé être involontairement rentré en contact avec lui et s'en allait plus loin tout en sentant le dur regard de l'autre sur lui. Il était malheureux, extrêmement malheureux. Il avait reperdu goût à la vie. Une soirée avait suffi à la foutre en l'air. Il essayait de ne rien montrer à ses autres coéquipiers. De toute façon, aucun d'eux n'avait vu ce qu'il c'était passé, étant tous en train de dormir ou de décuver dans une pièce voisine. À un moment, Bokuto le bouscula un peu violemment et Akaashi tomba au sol. Il le regarda de haut et cracha :

\- Regarde un peu où tu vas. T'es vraiment nul...

Et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, sans même lui avoir adressé une main en aide. Les autres joueurs commencèrent à voir qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux amis. Ils leur demandèrent de s'expliquer ensemble et de mettre fin à cette tension palpable. S'ils étaient à l'origine de conflits dans l'équipe, ça ne servait à rien qu'ils y restent.

\- Je pense que tu devrais quitter l'équipe, Akaashi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Ils étaient restés seuls dans le gymnase de l'université. Les autres étaient tous partis et leur avaient demandé de ranger, et d'en profiter pour parler. Akaashi avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu restes dans l'équipe. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour toute l'équipe.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis, Bokuto-san ? Tu penses que je vais arrêter le volley parce que tu me le demandes ?

\- Je sais que ça va pas être facile, mais on ne peut plus s'entendre, alo-

\- Bokuto-san ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Je dois être en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu vas aussi me dire que ce serait mieux si on coupait les ponts ?!

\- Bah justement. Je te l'ai déjà dit : les mecs, c'est pas mon genre. Si toi tu ne peux pas l'accepter, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Ce n'est pas une flèche qui vint traverser la poitrine du brun, mais un million de lances. Il essaya de ne pas se décomposer.

\- A-Après tout ce que j'ai traversé, c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire ?!

Bokuto le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu te fais trop de mal à cause de moi. Tu ne penses qu'à moi, Akaashi, je le sais, ça se voit dans la manière dont tu me regardes et dont tu te comportes. Arrête ! Juste arrête ! Fais-toi une vie à côté, je ne sais pas, mais arrête de tout le temps vouloir te raccrocher à moi ! J'en peux plus ! Et il n'y a pas que ça ! (Il s'approche de lui et saisit un de ses bras, toujours bandé, ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur au brun) Tu as fait une tentative de suicide ou quoi ? Ça date de la soirée de l'autre jour ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, pas besoin d'en venir à des choses aussi extrêmes ! Fais-y face et accepte-les ! Tu penses que c'est ce que j'ai fait après que mes copines m'aient quitté ? Non, j'ai gardé la tête haute et j'ai laissé filer !

Akaashi se dégagea violemment. Et resta à regarder durement Bokuto quelques secondes. Puis, en ne le lâchant pas du regard, il ôta son t-shirt, révélant une multitude de pansements, certains ensanglantés, à cause des efforts qu'il avait fourni à l'entraînement.

\- T'as tout faux, Bokuto-san..., il hésita à continuer. _Il_... _Il_ est revenu. En fait, je crois qu' _il_ n'est jamais parti. On a eu faux sur toute la ligne. _Il_ est plus fort qu'avant. _Il_ ne me lâche plus. Chaque jour, c'est une nouvelle marque. Je ne suis même pas censé venir en sport, mais je viens quand même... pour passer un moment avec toi. Même si tu ne veux plus de moi, même si tu me méprises, je continuerai à vivre parce que tu es ce qui me donne la force d'affronter ce monstre. Mais peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il se débarrasse enfin de moi, finalement. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Bokuto-san, je ne suis pas fort. Tout seul, je n'ai pas la force de me battre. (Il commence à avoir de l'émotion dans la voix) Tu es tout ce que je n'ai jamais aimé. J'ai du mal à concevoir un avenir dans lequel tu n'es pas. Mais le pire... le pire c'est que tu as beau me rejeter, moi je reviens toujours vers toi... Je... Je dois avoir un problème... je sais pas...

Bokuto le regarda, pétrifié, bouche-bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Mais tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un poids. Alors, oui, c'est peut-être la meilleure chose que j'arrête. Si tu es plus heureux sans me voir... alors c'est d'accord, je quitte le club. Adieu.

Il se retourna et marcha en direction de la sortie, tout en se rhabillant. Bokuto ne lui répondit pas et le regarda s'éloigna en silence. À vrai dire, au fond de lui-même, Akaashi avait pensé, non, _espéré_ , qu'il le retiendrait, mais non, il le laissait juste partir. Akaashi ravala ses larmes. Il en avait marre de tout le temps pleurer, c'était vraiment agaçant. Il ne s'était pas mis dans une situation comme celle-là depuis la mort de son grand-père. Douloureux souvenirs. Il était à l'université, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme un étudiant normal, sans histoire, sans rien qui pourrait éveiller l'attention. Il entendit soudain marcher derrière lui, un pas rapide, mais qui ne courait pas.

\- Attends, Akaashi.

Il le sentait mal, la dernière fois que Bokuto lui avait dit ça, ça s'était mal fini.

\- L-Laisse-moi.

\- Non, j'ai encore trop de questions pour te laisser partir. Viens, on rentre à l'intérieur, il fait trop froid ici, et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à demander.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, viens.

Il serra sa main autour de son bras (Akaashi ne retint pas un "aïe" de douleur) et le traîna jusque dans le gymnase où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il plaqua Akaashi contre un des murs et mit ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête pour être sûr qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir à l'anglaise. Akaashi n'était pas rassuré. Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Déjà que cela avait été difficile de lui crier dessus, alors si maintenant il devait répondre à un interrogatoire. Il garda son calme et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es sur moi ?

 _C'est quoi ce genre de questions ?_

\- ... heu... depuis le camp où _il_ est apparu... je crois...

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Akaashi rougit. C'était vraiment gênant comme question, comment voulait-il qu'il réponde à ça ? C'était dur de le dire en face à quelqu'un. Surtout que Bokuto le savait déjà, il venait de lui dire, ça ne servait à rien qu'il lui répète de nouveau.

\- Je... je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse...

\- Réponds à la question. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Il s'arrêta. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- ... O-Oui... Oui je t'aime...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... parce que tu as été le seul à jamais m'avoir soutenu et... et même avant le camp de première... Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, j'aime ta présence. Même si tu as une personnalité totalement opposée à la mienne, j'ai quand même des sentiments pour toi. Au lycée, tu étais une des raisons de pourquoi je me levais le matin, et même encore aujourd'hui, juste te voir me réconforte, et tout ce que tu dis m'affecte vraiment.

\- Il s'est passé quoi l'an dernier ?

\- J-J'ai fait une dépression... ça m'a fait vraiment mal quand tu m'as... quand tu m'as rejeté. J-Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus... J'avais perdu le goût à la vie... J'ai consulté un psy... il m'a donné des méthodes pour pouvoir t'oublier... et ça a marché. J-J'étais bien, vraiment bien jusqu'à... (ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes) jusqu'à...

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer. Il était en train de craquer. Se souvenir de tout ça était vraiment trop douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- Continue.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me brises le cœur une deuxième fois !

Bokuto le regarda, surpris par ce soudain changement de ton. Akaashi le regardait durement. Son regard lui lançait plein d'accusations. Bokuto se calma soudain, et son expression s'adoucit.

\- Écoute, je... je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça... Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je pensais que tu serais juste déçu et que tu passerais à autre chose. Je ne pensais pas que j'occuperai tes pensées à ce point-là. Je... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je... je voulais juste faire en sorte que tu m'oublies un petit moment, pour que tu puisses tourner la page plus facilement. Mais de là à te brise le cœur... non, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça...

Akaashi le regarda avec incompréhension. Ce changement subit de comportement le laissait pantois.

\- Il faut que je te dise... C'est super bizarre mais... ces derniers temps, quand je te parle, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui parle... Je ne peux pas expliquer clairement, mais les regards que je t'ai lancés, les mots que je t'ai dits... ils ne représentaient pas mes pensées... C'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de mon corps et s'en servait pour te parler. Et à chaque fois que je voulais t'en parler, je ne disais jamais ce que je voulais vraiment te dire. Et... et tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as montré tes blessures... quand tu m'as dit qu' _il_ était revenu... je n'arrivais pas à y croire et... et ça explique peut-être ce comportement finalement. Je pense que c'est _lui_ qui te parlait à ma place.

Akaashi ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Il était immobile, en train d'encaisser ce que Bokuto lui disait.

\- L'autre soir, à la soirée, quand je t'ai... pris dans mes bras et caressé et... bref, tu vois le tableau, ce n'était pas seulement sous le coup de l'alcool. J'étais vraiment sérieux. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que toi, Akaashi. Qu'il n'y eût jamais eu que toi, et que mes choix dans mes copines, c'était juste des reflets féminins de ta personne. Inconsciemment, je voulais que ce soit toi avec qui je passe toutes mes journées à la fac, comme on faisait au lycée. Mais je me suis voilé la face, et je ne pensais pas que je puisse t'aimer autant. Quand je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les mecs, ce n'était pas faux. En fait, il n'y a que toi que j'aime. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble que... que ça ne peut pas se finir sur un coup de tête. Je dois aussi t'avoir que c'était aussi moi qui t'ai repoussé à la soirée, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurai pas dû, mais... mais dans ma tête, il était inconcevable je puisse ressentir des choses pour un autre garçon. Je ne sais pas s' _il_ y était pour quelque chose... Mais c'est bien moi qui ait sorti ces paroles et je m'en suis terriblement voulu. Quand tu m'as embrassé, ça m'a fait repenser à toutes ces choses qu'on a vécues ensemble et c'était tellement bon que... que ça m'a fait peur, alors qu'il n'y a rien qui le justifie, absolument rien. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi après et je voulais que tu saches que j'étais désolé, que ça n'a jamais été mon intention de te repousser, en fait. J'ai juste trop aveugle pour faire face à la vérité. Et je voulais aussi que tu saches que... que je t'aime, Akaashi.

Bokuto ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre et l'enlaça.

\- Je voudrais qu'on reprenne notre relation, comme avant.

Akaashi avait toujours peur. Sa dernière expérience d'embrassade avec Bokuto avait viré au cauchemar et il en avait été traumatisé. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il commença à se sentir mal. Il essaya de se dégager doucement, mais Bokuto resserra son emprise et lui mit le nez dans le cou. _"Pas encore... non... pas une nouvelle fois... Je dois partir, je dois absolument partir !"_ pensait-il dans sa tête.

\- Bokuto-san... laisse-moi, je... j-je...

Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout. Tout son corps se mit à trembler violemment, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il voulait partir. Il devait partir de cette emprise. Et si ce n'était qu'un nouveau stratagème de Bokuto ? Si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était faux ? Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance depuis le coup de la dernière fois. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bokuto et se dégagea violemment de son emprise. Bokuto avait dû comprendre qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il n'était pas à l'aise contre lui. Akaashi se colla au mur, pour être le plus loin possible de l'argenté, même s'il était toujours un peu pris au piège. Bokuto ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Akaashi était en pleine crise, il ne contrôlait plus ses tremblements. Il se pencha en avant, une main sur le ventre, parce qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotions fortes venait l'envahir, et l'autre sur sa bouche pour cacher ses lèvres qui tremblaient.

\- Akaashi...

\- Non... non, je suis désolé, Bokuto-san m-mais je... je ne peux pas... C'est trop dur pour moi... j-je ne suis pas encore prêt... Je ne peux pas te faire confiance... Si tu te moques encore de moi, j-je ne pourrai pas le supporter...

\- Tu as besoin de preuves, en fait ?

\- O-oui, ça doit être ça...

\- Ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état. Je te promets que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Laisse-moi une chance pour te prouver que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air... et aussi pour m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

À ces mots, Bokuto plongea son regard dans celui d'Akaashi. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait dit la vérité, que c'était lui qu'il voulait et personne d'autre. Akaashi n'arriva pas à garder le contact, et détourna la tête. L'ex-capitaine souleva son menton avec ses doigts pour l'obliger à lui faire face et à le regarder. Les yeux de l'argenté faisaient des allers-retours entre les pupilles océans du passeur et ses lèvres à mesure qu'il tendait doucement son visage vers lui. Il sentait Akaashi incertain, il n'osait faire aucun geste. Il ressemblait un peu à un animal apeuré. C'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet ? N'avait-il toujours aucune confiance ? Bokuto chassa ses questions de sa tête et continua sa lente descende vers la bouche du brun. Mais, lorsqu'il lui toucha le visage des lèvres, Akaashi se dégagea de lui et mit deux bons mètres de sécurité entre eux.

\- J-Je... je peux pas... je-

Il tourna des talons et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Bokuto le regarda partir, la tête pleine d'incompréhensions.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à chez lui. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire avoir si facilement. Cela ne le conduirait qu'à la douleur, il le savait. Tous ses sentiments avaient refait surface, tous, jusqu'aux plus profondément cachés dans son âme. Un mélange étrange était en train de le retourner et il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir bien ou avoir mal. Il se coucha sans manger.

Il ne dormit pas. Il repensait à tous les évènements de la journée. Il devait avoir vu les deux comportements extrêmes de Bokuto à son égard, alors comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, mais ensuite, qu'il était finalement la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée et que c'était le démon qui l'avait possédé ? Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'informations, et Akaashi n'arrivait plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait, à faire la part du vrai et du faux. Il avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il se mette en couple, ou du moins l'avait-il fortement sous-entendu. Il lui avait forcé la main. Bokuto pouvait décider quand il voulait bien de lui, mais lui-même n'avait pas ce privilège ? Il n'était pas un objet. Il aimait Bokuto plus que tout - surtout maintenant que ses sentiments étaient revenus d'un coup - mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui.

Le lendemain, il alla lui parler.

\- Bokuto-san ?

\- Akaashi ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Je pensais que tu ne me parlerais plus ! J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

Akaashi le regardait avec son air neutre, Bokuto comprit qu'il était temps qu'il lui laisse la parole.

\- Je t'écoute, tu as un truc à me dire, non ?

Le brun acquiesça.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Bokuto-san. Je... Je veux vraiment qu'on vive quelque chose, je veux dire tous les deux, et je suis prêt à faire des efforts si toi tu en fais aussi. Je veux qu'on se revoie comme on se voyait avant et qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble. C'est juste que je voudrais qu'on prenne notre temps. On est peut-être partis sur de mauvaises bases et j'aimerai qu'on recommence tout, et qu'on ne se presse pas. Je crois en toi, Bokuto-san, et aussi en ce que tu m'as dit, mais j'ai besoin d'un moment pour encaisser les informations et aussi... pour prouver que ce n'étaient pas que des mots dis sous le coup de l'émotion.

Bokuto sourit.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Akaashi. On prendra notre temps si c'est ce que tu veux. Je me suis un peu emporté hier, mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus ! (Un temps) Dis... Je peux te prendre dans mes bras... ?

Akaashi le regarda sans rien dire, puis il s'approcha de lui, plaça ses mains autour de son buste et mis sa tête contre son épaule. Bokuto l'enlaça à son tour, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Bokuto-san.

o.o.O.o.o

Les jours passèrent. Comme à sa demande, Bokuto se fit plus présent pour Akaashi, maintenant qu'ils avaient tiré toute cette histoire au clair. Il s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir dit des choses aussi crues et de l'avoir fait se retrancher dans un état d'esprit aussi douloureux ces derniers mois.

Tous les jours, il lui montrait une marque d'affection, cela pouvait aller d'une caresse dans le dos à un câlin quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Le démon était revenu donc il avait besoin de lui. Dire qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital une nouvelle fois à cause de _lui_... Pauvre Akaashi, le destin s'acharnait vraiment contre lui. Mais ils allaient finir par trouver un moyen de tout régler, il en était persuadé. Il raccompagnait le brun chaque jour chez lui, il était hors de question de le laisser seul avec cette chose qui lui rôdait autour. Au début, il se contentait de se tenir à ses côtés, et un jour, Akaashi sursauta à cause d'un bruit près d'eux et agrippa maladroitement la main de Bokuto à ce moment. Le bruit se révéla n'être que la chute d'une poubelle qu'un chat avait renversée, mais même après l'avoir découvert, le passeur ne lâcha pas la main de l'argenté. Cela devint un petit rituel entre eux : chaque fois qu'ils rentraient, Akaashi mettait timidement sa main dans celle de Bokuto.

Le brun était de plus en plus serein. Maintenant que son état mental s'améliorait, il était aussi capable de résister au démon. Il redevenait normal, selon Bokuto. Un Akaashi calme, impassible, droit et sérieux. _Impassible_ du moins pour les autres, car même s'il ne montrait pas ouvertement ses sentiments, même devant Bokuto, ce dernier savait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Parfois, Akaashi lui offrait juste un discret sourire en coin, mais cela voulait dire beaucoup pour Bokuto : il était heureux.

Bokuto passa une après-midi une fois chez Akaashi, pour "travailler". Le pire, c'est ce qu'ils firent car, Bokuto, même s'il était en staps, avait quand même une ou deux choses qui relevait de la physique et des maths. Il avait besoin de son cadet pour les lui expliquer. Ils y mirent le temps, et l'après-midi passa très rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, Bokuto soupira en s'allongeant sur le lit du brun alors que celui-ci venait de partir dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des boissons. Bokuto ferma les yeux. Une minute passa. Il entendait vaguement Akaashi au rez-de-chaussée. La porte se rouvrit, et les pas du brun se firent entendre sur le parquet. Il entendit qu'on déposait un objet sur le bureau - des verres s'entrechoquèrent - et que les pas se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Akaashi monta sur son lit et vint caller sa tête contre l'épaule de Bokuto. Tout cela s'effectua dans le plus grand silence, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Bokuto ramena son bras dans le dos de son cadet pour le maintenir contre lui. Le brun se blottit contre son torse tout en s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît. Une voix appela : "Keiji, je suis rentrée !".

\- ... Je vais devoir y aller, je pense.

\- Non... reste encore un peu... J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Pour joindre les gestes à la parole, il se serra un peu plus contre lui. Mais Bokuto savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. La mère de Keiji allait sûrement avoir besoin de lui et ce n'était pas une heure pour rester chez quelqu'un. Il se redressa en position assise et bascula le brun dans ses bras, en ramenant les jambes du brun par-dessus les siennes. Il était resté un poids plume, ce n'était pas difficile de le soulever. Akaashi s'agrippa au cou de Bokuto et se colla contre lui.

\- Jure-moi que tu seras toujours là, dit-il presque dans un souffle.

Bokuto fut surpris de la requête, mais en comprit l'origine assez rapidement.

\- C'est juré. Je t'aime, Akaashi.

Il sentit le pouls du brun s'accélérer. Ce dernier, qui avait le visage enfouit dans le cou de l'argenté, bredouilla un petit "Je t'aime aussi" et Bokuto devina qu'il rougissait. Il était mignon quand il était comme ça, et c'était assez rare. Bokuto trouvait toujours les mots justes pour déclencher cet état de semi-gêne. Il caressa le dos puis les cheveux du brun (qui étaient toujours aussi doux, comme dans son souvenir). Il le serra un peu plus fort, et se concentra sur chaque parcelle qu'il touchait. Il continua à doucement passer sa main dans ses mèches noires d'encre. Ils ne dirent rien avant de se séparer, mais la signification de ce geste était claire : son bouclier était revenu, plus fort et déterminé que jamais.

o.o.O.o.o

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. L'ambiance était très bonne dans l'équipe de volley. Ils jouaient parfois des petits matchs de rencontre avec d'autres facs, et passaient toujours un bon moment. Cela permettait de revoir des personnes qu'ils avaient côtoyées au lycée et qu'ils avaient un peu perdues de vue.

Leur "vrai premier baiser" fut digne d'un film, selon Bokuto.

\- Mes parents sortent ce soir, ça te dit de rester à la maison ? Proposa le brun, un soir alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux.

\- Pas de soucis, je préfère être avec toi quand tu es seul. On ne sait jamais quand ce monstre peut revenir...

Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble jusqu'à la maison d'Akaashi. Il faisait nuit, ils étaient sortis tard après leur entraînement. Ils marchaient presque en silence, en disant un ou deux mots à l'occasion. Soudain, Akaashi se retourna, Bokuto l'imita et le vit. Il le discernait distinctement comme s'il était en chair et en os. Une haute silhouette noire, dont les traits faciaux étaient dissimulés sous l'obscurité. Il leur faisait face, juste derrière eux, à une vingtaine de mètre. Akaashi pouvait le sentir, puisque c'était à lui qu'il était attaché apparemment. Il n'avait pas changé, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était toujours aussi menaçante. Plus personne n'osait faire de geste. Le temps s'était arrêté, il n'y avait plus non plus le moindre bruit. Bokuto se décida à lentement reporter son regard sur Akaashi. Ce dernier fixait la chose, les yeux presque grand-ouverts et les lèvres tremblantes. Bokuto jurait qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. "Akaashi ?" murmura-t-il. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils se sauvent. C'est le moment que choisit la forme pour s'avancer d'un pas rapide, sans courir, vers eux. Il grandissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Bokuto sentit la panique le gagner, Akaashi ne bougeait toujours pas. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre le danger de la situation, mais le brun était devenu une statue de pierre. "Akaashi ! Akaashi, je t'en prie, il faut qu'on y aille !" Toujours aucun mouvement. Le démon se rapprochait trop rapidement d'eux, il fallait que Bokuto agisse. Il agrippa le bras du brun et le tira vers lui qui commençait à courir. Akaashi le suivit, semblant soudainement recouvrer ses esprits. Ils coururent, coururent, et coururent encore jusqu'à être au bout de leur forces, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Ils ne se retournèrent pas une seule fois. Ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Akaashi. D'une main tremblante, il sortit les clefs de son sac, pendant que Bokuto surveillait leurs arrières. Il tremblait trop pour arriver à s'en servir normalement. Elles tombèrent par terre. Bokuto les ramassa et proposa à Akaashi de s'en occuper. Il ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le vestibule noyé de pénombre. Après avoir rapidement refermé la porte, Akaashi s'empressa d'allumer une petite lampe de chevet que ses parents avaient achetée pour éviter d'allumer la lumière du couloir la nuit. Une faible lumière les éclaira juste assez pour qu'ils voient ce qu'ils faisaient. Bokuto pensa qu'Akaashi l'avait surtout allumée pour ne laisser aucune zone d'ombre près d'eux, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi cela pouvait conduire. Le brun enleva maladroitement ses chaussures. Il ne disait rien. Bokuto le regardait faire du coin de l'œil pendant que lui aussi s'attelait à délacer ses chaussures. Akaashi l'invita à le suivre dans le couloir, mais à mi-chemin avant l'escalier, il s'arrêta. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Comme il tournait le dos à Bokuto, celui-ci ne voyait pas son visage. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à découvrir, puisque le brun se retourna lentement vers lui. Bokuto sursauta. Ce qui était un visage impassible il y a deux secondes, s'était maintenant transformé. La peur avait envahi ses yeux en amande, mélangée à du désespoir. Il semblait essayer de trouver une réponse à une question muette dans les yeux de Bokuto. Il murmura : "Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Il finit toujours par me retrouver, je-... j'en peux plus." Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son corps et il faillit tomber si Bokuto ne l'avait pas retenu pas à temps.

\- Bokuto-san... aide-moi... je- je t'en supplie, me laisse pas, me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant, il va me faire du mal, c'est tout ce qu'il veut, je ne suis en sécurité nulle part, je n'ai personne avec qui en parler sauf toi, si- si tu me laisse, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je deviendrai, j'ai perdu goût à la vie une fois, je ne veux pas que ça recommence, et si- et si tu viendrais à ne plus vouloir de moi, je ne le supporterai pas, je-

Les lèvres de Bokuto virent stopper ses propos. Il avait mis la main sur la joue d'Akaashi pour relever un peu sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et devina qu'Akaashi en avait fait de même. Il sentit ses doigts être mouillés par les larmes de son passeur. Ce ne fut pas un long baiser passionné comme ils avaient pu s'échanger avant, mais pas non plus quelque chose de rapide. Il fut suffisamment long pour que Bokuto puisse calmer Akaashi et suffisamment court pour lui faire comprendre que les réponses à toutes ses questions venaient d'être donnée à travers ce contact. Il se sépara et regarda son amoureux qui avait baissé la tête et tentait d'essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses yeux. Une légère couleur rosée avait teinté ses joues.

\- Désolé...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Akaashi ?

\- P-Parce que je suis vraiment pitoyable...

\- Écoute, s'il y a bien une personne qui n'est pas pitoyable, c'est bien toi, Akaashi. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse qualifier quelqu'un qui se fait hanter par une entité de "pitoyable". Tu l'as affronté seul pendant plus d'un an, et ça c'est du courage à l'état pur, alors ne te dévalorises pas. Akaashi, regarde-moi.

Il releva vers lui ses yeux encore embués d'eau salée et Bokuto prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ne te rabaisse pas. Pour moi, tu es la personne la plus formidable qui existe, pour te dire, j'en ai même convaincu mes ex ! Tu as de la valeur en tant qu'homme, beaucoup d'importance pour moi, et des qualités enviables. Et ne crois personne qui te dise le contraire.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et sentit une pression aussi de la part du brun. Cela ne dura pas non plus très longtemps.

\- Je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte. Jamais un ectoplasme ne pourra briser ta vie ou ce qui nous lie.

Il se relevèrent après ça et passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. Ils regardèrent un film et Akaashi se lova contre Bokuto. Tout était silencieux, mais tous leurs gestes avaient une signification, comme issus d'une conversation télépathique. Akaashi ne s'embêta pas à sortir un futon pour Bokuto, sa place à ses côtés étant déjà toute décidée.

Ils dormirent quelques fois l'un en présence de l'autre au fil des deux semaines suivantes. Le démon ne réapparaissait plus aussi souvent. Les fois où il leur faisait face, ils arrivaient à s'en débarrasser aisément, soit en le semant, soit en le faisait disparaître par dissuasion.

o.o.O.o.o

Un soir, après l'entraînement, les deux garçons - plutôt "jeunes hommes" maintenant - restèrent seuls à s'entraîner, comme au bon vieux temps. Ils avaient repris cette habitude quand Akaashi était rentré à l'université. Ils restaient toujours une demi-heure ou trois-quarts d'heure de plus et étaient chargés de le refermer. Heureusement que les entraînements de volley étaient le soir pour la plupart, comme ça, ils n'étaient pas gênés par d'autres clubs de sport.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires une fois leur entraînement terminé, et entreprirent de se changer. Akaashi trouvait Bokuto bien silencieux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien dire surtout après un entraînement en duo. Il lui demanda :

\- Bokuto-san ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Le concerné ne dit rien et resta de dos. Akaashi n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il s'approcha, un peu, hésitant, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le retourner.

\- Bokut-

Il se retourna vivement et le saisit à la gorge. Akaashi eut immédiatement le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas le regard de Bokuto qu'il voyait. Mais c'étaient bels et bien ses yeux, et son corps, et sa main qui lui serrait le cou. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Par pitié, tout... tout mais pas ça ! Pas lui ! Comment est-il entré dans le corps de Bokuto-san ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il devait se dégager et vite, le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Mais, alors qu'il tentait en vain de desserrer l'étau qu'avait créé son aîné, il fut violemment projeté contre les casiers en métal. Un grand _bam_ résonna dans la salle. Mais, à part eux, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Absolument personne. Akaashi sentit ses blessures au torse se rouvrir. Tout ce qui se passa ensuite arriva très rapidement.

Akaashi tomba au sol, totalement sonné, et endolori par le choc. Des fleurs écarlates avaient éclos sur son t-shirt blanc à l'instant où il toucha le sol. Bokuto s'approcha de lui comme un félin. Une expression neutre et dénuée de tout sentiment plaquée sur le visage, comme un masque. Il se baissa à la hauteur du brun, lui tira short et sous-vêtements pour le mettre nu. Il lui écarta les jambes, les souleva et lécha l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Akaashi essayait de résister et de partir, mais Bokuto le tenait fermement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Progressivement, il remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il lécha sensuellement avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Akaashi le suppliait d'arrêter, alors que des larmes vinrent envahir ses yeux. Tout se passait si bien, pourquoi avait-il fallut que cette chose revienne l'embêter ? Il commença à sentir les premiers effets que la langue de Bokuto lui faisait. Non, ce n'était pas bien, il ne devait pas lui montrer que ça avait une incidence sur lui. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son corps réagissait tout seul. Au bout d'un moment, Bokuto arrêta, se redressa et retira à son tour tout ce qu'il portait en-dessous de la ceinture. Akaashi ne devina que trop bien la suite des évènements. Il essaya de s'en aller, profitant qu'il avait les deux mains occupées, mais sa tentative échoua, le monstre le plaqua au sol, écarta de nouveau ses cuisses, souleva ses jambes au-dessus de ses bras et le pénétra sans aucune douceur, sans aucune préparation. Akaashi hurla de douleur. Son cri emplit la salle. Ça faisait trop mal ! La douleur était insupportable ! Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et des cris sortaient de sa bouche, à mesure que les violents coups de rein de "Bokuto" tenaient leur cadence effrénée. Bokuto prit le sexe d'Akaashi, déjà à moitié en érection contre sa volonté, dans sa main et commença à faire des vas-et-viens. Un mélange de sensations contradictoires emplissait Akaashi, il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter, il allait finir par imploser, il voulait juste que tout s'arrête, ou que le monstre mette fin à ses souffrances, c'était trop, beaucoup tr-

Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, Bokuto sortit précipitamment de lui et le lâcha.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Il regarda Akaashi qui avait toujours les jambes écartées et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, son t-shirt, par endroits, était couvert de sang. Venait-il de... de... de le violer ? Il avait eu comme un noir, une absence et avait retrouvé ses esprits alors qu'il était _en_ Akaashi. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, Akaashi avait déjà été traumatisé une fois, non un milliard de fois et maintenant, lui qui était son seul soutient se retournait - indépendamment de sa volonté - contre lui. Akaashi ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Ils avaient réussi à bâtir ensemble une relation stable au fil des semaines et tout venait d'être gâché. Akaashi tremblait, cela faisait longtemps que Bokuto ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état. Il tenait toujours ses cuisses dans les bras. Il fallait qu'il empêche Akaashi de pleurer, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Akaashi ne bougea pas, mis à part ses tremblements.

\- C'est moi, Akaashi... C'est moi, ne t'en fais pas, il est parti... T-Tout est fini maintenant... Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé... Pardonne-moi...

Il ne répondit rien, encore trop sous le choc. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de l'embrassade de Bokuto après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son torse et ses fesses lui faisaient mal. Ça n'avait pas été vraiment lui, mais son corps, si. Bokuto le rapprocha de lui et leurs sexes dressés se rencontrèrent ce qui valut un petit cri incontrôlé de la bouche du brun. Il plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, il n'avait pas voulu que Bokuto-san entende ça, c'était ridicule, c'était honteux. Il venait de se faire violer, et son corps avait réagi aux stimuli que Bokuto lui avait fait. Et c'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'il s'était excité. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé l'argenté le soulager du mélange de plaisir et d'excitation qui palpitait partout dans son corps, alors qu'il se touchait ? Cela s'était presque réalisé finalement, mais pas comme il aurait voulu que ça arrive. Pas du tout.

Bokuto entendit parfaitement le son que produit Akaashi, ce qui l'excita d'ailleurs. Comment rester de marbre face à un gémissement comme celui-ci sortant de la bouche de son amoureux, alors qu'ils étaient nus et excités l'un contre l'autre ? Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son cadet pour vérifier si ce cri avait bien été produit par le contact de leurs verges. Akaashi gémit de nouveau, mais moins fort cette fois-ci. Bokuto se détacha de lui. Les jambes d'Akaashi étaient de chaque côté de ses hanches.

\- Akaashi... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux que je te soulage ?

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir... Mais en même temps, être avec Bokuto dans cette position étant vraiment très excitant... Que devait-il faire ? Non, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse, il fallait qu'Akaashi s'en aille, mainten- Bokuto n'attendit pas sa réponse, il plaça une main autour du sexe de son cadet. Ce dernier sursauta, et lui demanda d'arrêter. L'ignorant, de l'autre main, il amena la tête d'Akaashi vers la sienne et l'embrassa avant de commencer ses mouvements. Le mouvement, qui était lent au début, devint rapidement effréné. Akaashi respirait fort et il ne tarda pas à gémir à mesure que le rythme s'accélérait. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bokuto était en train de se faire le même massage. Voir Akaashi dans cet état, combiné avec la chaleur qui montait en lui, décuplait son plaisir. Le brun poussa un petit "Aaah..." aigu avant de jouir. Il fut suivi par Bokuto, encouragé par le cri de délivrance de son amant. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur respiration bruyamment, avec des halètements qui constituaient le seul fond sonore de la salle.

\- B-Bokuto-san... pourquoi... pourquoi t'as fait ça... ?

\- Pour que... tu te sentes mieux...

\- Comment veux-tu que je me sente mieux alors... alors que tu viens techniquement de me... violer ?

Bokuto se raidit.

\- Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter... Bokuto-san... Ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour faire ce genre de chose...

\- A-Akaashi-

\- Je pense qu-qu'on va en rester là.

Il se leva, déambula maladroitement vers ses affaires, se rhabilla en vitesse et quitta le vestiaire en boitant légèrement.

Bokuto resta sur le cul, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi venait-il de masturber son amoureux alors que la situation elle-même lui criait de ne pas le faire ? Il avait été le plus stupide de toute la terre ! Akaashi avait juste besoin de réconfort, pas de soulagement ! Il se frappa le front de son poing. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se finisse comme ça ?! Étaient-ils vraiment condamnés à ne pas vivre heureux ensemble ? Et les deniers mots d'Akaashi... que voulait-ils dire ? Voulait-il qu'ils arrêtent leur relation ? Voulait-il ne plus le revoir de sa vie ? Le trouvait-il répugnant au point de ne plus pouvoir supporter ne serait-ce que la mention de son nom ?

Bokuto ne vit pas Akaashi dans les jours qui suivirent. Ni en cours, ni aux entraînements. Il essaya de lui envoyer des messages, mais ils restaient sans réponse. Au bout du troisième jour d'absence, il décida de se rendre chez lui. Il priait pour qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtises, dans le genre de tentatives de suicide. Il sonna chez lui, un soir après les cours. Sa mère lui ouvrit et l'accueilli chez elle. Elle ne semblait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à son fils. D'ailleurs, elle lui demanda d'essayer de le réconforter car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir. Ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui, mais n'arrivaient à rien faire.

Il monta à l'étage, il savait où se trouvait la chambre de Keiji. Il toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit et entra doucement. Sa chambre était assez spacieuse mais ne contenait pas vraiment beaucoup de meubles, juste le strict nécessaire. Un ou deux posters étaient accrochés au mur et plusieurs cadres contenants des photos de lui et son grand-père, de ses parents et de l'équipe, constituaient les seules décorations de la pièce. Akaashi était couché sur son lit, sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre et il fixait le plafond. Bokuto savait qu'il l'avait vu rentrer, mais ne le regarda pas.

\- Akaashi ?

Bokuto s'approcha du lit du brun et s'assit sur le bord.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Akaashi. Je suis venu te demander pardon pour l'autre jour, j'ai agi comme un con, et je ne voulais pas te faire te sentir mal.

Akaashi tourna la tête vers lui et commença à se redresser sur ses avant-bras pour finir en position assise.

\- Mer-Merci d'être venu...

Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- 'Sais pas...

Bokuto le regarda un instant. Sa tête était baissée et il semblait regarder ses mains posées sur ses jambes en tailleur. L'argenté se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il rompit le contact et le regarda : il avait toujours le même regard. Il recommença plus fort, deux fois, trois fois. Toujours rien. Au moins, il ne le repoussait pas. Cela voulait alors dire qu'il avait perdu le moral, mais pas son affection pour Bokuto. Ce dernier changea de stratégie et balada ses lèvres dans son cou. Il sentait que le brun était parcouru d'un frisson. Content qu'il réagisse, Bokuto alla jusqu'à sa nuque et y déposa un baiser. Ensuite il se dirigea vers son oreille et lui dit dans un murmure presque inaudible : "Je t'aime, Akaashi". À ces mots, ce dernier commença à bouger et s'agrippa au t-shirt de son aîné. Bokuto passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Il nous mène par le bout du nez... Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire ou... ou on ne s'en sortira pas...

\- J'ai commencé mes recherches à ce propos, et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ?

Akaashi se redressa et regarda Bokuto.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce mec est vraiment fiable, mais la mère d'une voisine a eu des problèmes de soi-disant possession ou esprit malin chez elle et elle a eu recours à cette personne pour le faire partir. Elle m'a dit que ça avait été particulièrement efficace. Après je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut la croire...

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir cette personne.

\- Attends, on n'a quasiment aucune information !

\- Ça fait quasiment deux ans que je me traîne cette chose sur le dos, on n'a que ça à quoi se rattacher, il faut qu'on tente ! Et puis, quand je vois qu'on peut être hanté par une telle présence, je ne vais pas aller mettre en doute les talents d'un exorciste.

\- Très bien, on va le voir demain ?

Akaashi hocha la tête, déterminé. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu d'ardeur et Bokuto le comprenait, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

Bokuto passa la nuit chez Keiji. Ses parents furent ravis de voir que leur fils redescendait enfin de sa chambre pour manger. Bokuto apporta un peu de bonne humeur sous le toit des Akaashi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu un dîner si joyeux chez eux. Les parents de Keiji étaient ravis de voir leur fils sourire de nouveau, leur cœur se gonflait de joie. Ils connaissaient bien Bokuto, puisqu'il venait assez souvent chez eux quand Keiji était au lycée. Il n'avait pas changé. Pour eux, il était la meilleure personne que leur fils ait rencontrée. Il avait retrouvé le sourire quand il avait rencontré Bokuto, ou du moins, il souriait un peu plus. Il savait qu'il avait été confronté à la mort trop tôt. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais Keiji voyait son grand-père vraiment tous les jours, et il l'avait vu dépérir et mourir. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait, il ne leur parlait jamais de ses sentiments. Ils voyaient juste qu'en ce moment, il n'était pas bien et déploraient leur manque de soutien envers lui. Il ne semblait pas leur en vouloir. Bokuto avait su le motiver à aller de nouveau vers l'avant et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

o.o.O.o.o

Il était presque une heure du matin. Les deux garçons avaient parlé sans pauses depuis la fin du dîner. Bokuto avait retrouvé son Akaashi bavard. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Plusieurs fois, il lui caressait les cheveux, ou le bras, ou lui volait un baiser. Akaashi ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Bokuto-san. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait décidé de... de voilà. Tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite s'était fait dans le feu de l'action, et puis, il avait honte de le reconnaître, ça avait été bon. Comme un accomplissement de ses fantasmes. Au moment où ils décidèrent de se coucher, il se lova contre son protecteur. Dormir dans ses bras, aussi, lui avait manqué, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que Bokuto était devenu encore plus musclé. Il aimait bien le sentiment de sécurité que ça lui procurait. Il s'endormit sous les douces caresses de Bokuto. Demain, les choses allaient enfin bouger.

* * *

 _Et oui, petite surprise de fin, le chapitre fut plus long que je ne le pensais. Je voulais me concentrer sur l'évolution de la relation BokuAka, et j'espère qu'elle vous a convenue._

 _Donc, on se retrouve pour l'ultime chapitre 5 !_

 _J'attends vos impressions !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey, je reviens après trèèèèèèèès longtemps ! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et j'ai mis au moins 6 mois à écrire ce chapitre... petit à petit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous fais quand même un **RÉSUMÉ** pour ne pas que vous ayez à relire toute la fiction :

Lors d'un camp d'entraînement, Akaashi découvre qu'une entité le suit et qu'il est le seul à la voir. Bokuto lui vient en aide. L'entité oppresse de plus en plus Akaashi et parvient même à prendre possession de son corps. Parallèlement, la protection que lui offre Bokuto rapproche les deux joueurs. Et, alors qu'ils pensaient s'être débarrassé de _lui_ , la relation de Bokuto et Akaashi franchit un nouveau pas... bientôt stoppé par Bokuto qui n'estimait pas cette relation utile. Un an passe, le démon réapparaît, détruisant la vie d'Akaashi et l'envoyant occasionnellement à l'hôpital. Ce dernier est profondément amoureux de Bokuto, et celui-ci le fait souffrir en lui présentant toutes ses conquêtes qu'il ne tarde pas à perdre. Akaashi tombe en dépression et essaye d'oublier son senpai, ce qui s'avère être un échec. Une dispute éclate entre les deux garçons. Finalement, Bokuto réfléchit à ce que représente vraiment Akaashi pour lui et les deux décident de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Akaashi arrive à maîtriser le démon, il se rend compte qu'il se nourrit de sa peur : plus Akaashi va mal, plus _il_ est fort. Un jour, le démon gagne en force et prend possession de Bokuto qui abuse Akaashi après un entraînement. Il ne voit pas Akaashi pendant plusieurs jours et finit par aller s'excuser chez lui. Il lui annonce qu'il a trouvé l'adresse d'une dame qui pourrait les aider pour ce problème d'entité...

Terreurs Nocturnes - Chapitre 5

Le jour j arriva enfin après une nuit de repos tant mérité. Akaashi se réveilla dans les bras de son bel argenté qui le regarda un instant, déjà réveillé. Il venait de passer la nuit la plus normale jusqu'à ce jour : il n'y avait eu aucun cauchemar, et surtout aucun démon. Parfois, Akaashi se demandait où _il_ allait quand _il_ ne venait pas le tourmenter. Avait- _il_ trouvé une sorte de tanière ou de trou dans lequel se dissimuler jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'obscurité ? Peut-être que la visite d'aujourd'hui permettrait-elle de répondre à ce genre de questions. Cela faisait maintenant un petit bout de temps qu'Akaashi côtoyait ce démon, il était grand temps d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il avait parfois essayé de le questionner, mais il semblait être réduit à un lexique restreint. Comme s'il répétait des mots qu'il avait enregistré en les associant de manière intelligente et logique.

Le brun redirigea son regard vers son amoureux et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda le plus vieux.

Il acquiesça et répondit :

\- Grâce à toi.

Le concerné rigola doucement et rapprocha Akaashi de lui pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout, on a une grosse journée qui nous attend !

Ils s'habillèrent, avalèrent un bon petit déjeuner, et partirent en quête de cette fameuse personne que Bokuto avait trouvée.

o.o.O.o.o

Ils eurent du mal à trouver son exacte location. L'argenté avait griffonné en vitesse une adresse sur un bout de papier maintenant froissé, et il peinait à le déchiffrer correctement. Mais, à force de recherches et de sollicitations des passants, ils dénichèrent finalement l'endroit en question.

Ils ne furent pas autant surpris qu'ils auraient pu l'être en découvrant le lieu convoité. En effet, l'emplacement était à la hauteur de l'acharnement qu'ils avaient investi dans leurs recherches pour le trouver. Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans une toute petite ruelle, en plein milieu de Tokyo. Jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné l'existence de cet endroit : ce n'était pas exactement le genre de lieu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Une porte rouge écaillée leur faisait face, abimée par le temps et ornée d'une pancarte portant l'inscription "ouvert". Une petite sonnette lui tenait compagnie, accompagné de l'écriteau "Sonnez et entrez".

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Akaashi se décida à appuyer, après avoir pris la main de Bokuto dans la sienne. Ils poussèrent la porte et pénétrèrent dans l'inconnu.

o.o.O.o.o

L'intérieur était très sombre et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant que leur vue ne s'accommode parfaitement au nouvel environnement. Des meubles de toutes les couleurs les entouraient, faiblement éclairés par diverses petites lampes dissimulées sous des abat-jours poussiéreux, dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Cela avait tout l'air d'une salle d'attente. Y avait-il souvent foule ici ? Une voix un peu rauque et - elle aussi - usée par le temps leur demanda d'approcher. À l'autre bout de cette petite pièce, se trouvait une autre porte, ouverte. C'était de là que la voix provenait. Encore une fois, les deux garçons se regardèrent et marchèrent vers elle.

Dans la petite pièce, il y avait une petite table ronde, une vielle dame était assise et leur faisait face. Un photophore posé au centre de la table constituait l'unique éclairage de la pièce. Elle les invita à s'asseoir. Bokuto avait du mal à croire à tout ça, cela faisait un peu trop surjoué pour lui. Avant qu'Akaashi ne s'assoit, il le retint par le bras et lui dit tout bas à l'oreille :

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance... Si ça se trouve, c'est un charlatan !

\- On ne sait jamais, il faut tout essayer. Au point où on en est... Allez, vient.

Ils s'assirent à la table, devant la vieille dame. Au début personne ne parla.

\- Vous ne devinez pas nos noms et la raison de notre venue ? Plaisanta Bokuto.

\- Je ne suis pas voyante, jeune homme. En revanche, si vous venez me voir, c'est que vous devez avoir une bonne raison. Personne n'atterrit pas ici au hasard, encore moins deux jeunes pétillants de santé !

\- Excusez-le, on est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. En fait, c'est moi qui ait besoin de votre aide.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Une étrange aura semble t'envelopper. Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour trouver un moyen de t'en débarrasser.

Akaashi acquiesça.

\- Oui, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, je voudrais juste avoir le droit à une vie normale.

\- Je comprends ça, mon garçon. Tu vas devoir me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Ça va un peu vite tout ça ! Vous êtes qui d'abord ? Et pourquoi toutes ces questions ? En quoi ça va vous aidez ?

\- Bokuto-san...

\- Il a raison. Vous avez le droit de savoir qui je suis et mes compétences. Libre à vous de me croire ou non. Je m'appelle Yoka, je suis spécialiste des auras et chakras que nous possédons et qui nous entournent, et ce depuis tellement d'années que je ne les compte plus ! Croyez-moi, à partir de cinquante, il vaut mieux arrêter de compter... Je vais vous faire un petit topos de ce sur quoi je travaille. Il existe plusieurs présences qui cohabitent parmi nous. Certaines sont bonnes, mais d'autres sont néfastes. Tout s'équilibre dans notre monde : s'il y a des forces positives, alors il y a des forces négatives, c'est comme ça. En ce qui nous concerne, nous allons nous concentrer sur ces entités néfastes, puisque l'une d'entre elle hante ton quotidien. Elles peuvent venir de plusieurs endroits. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ce point précis, il me faudrait plusieurs heures pour vous expliquer tout ce qui existe. Il y a une infinité de types ou sortes, appelez ça comme vous voulez, d'esprits malins. Mon rôle aujourd'hui est d'identifier quel type d'entité te hante et sa provenance. Convaincu ?

Bokuto hocha la tête, même si, au fond de lui-même, il était encore indécis. Akaashi semblait convaincu, c'était le principal.

Il raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis plus d'un an. Les circonstances de ses apparitions, et aussi que ce démon pouvait contrôler des corps (en particulier le sien et celui de Bokuto). Il évita de s'étaler sur les divers moment intimes, quoique violents, que le démon les avait obligés à avoir.

\- Je vois. Je commence à me faire mon idée, mais il me manque encore des éléments. As-tu, à un moment dans ta vie, perdu une personne chère ?

Akaashi hésita. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à des inconnus, même pas à son psychologue. Il avait peur que ça réveille en lui des sentiments qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à oublier. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être un élément important s'il voulait se débarrasser du démon. Alors que faire ?

Voyant qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, la vieille femme posa la main sur la sienne.

\- Écoute, mon petit. Pour comprendre d'où vient cette entité, j'ai besoin de connaître ce que tu caches au plus profond ton âme. Je crois que nous tenons quelque chose. Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'es sympathique alors je vais t'aider à te débarrasser de cette présence néfaste. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Es-tu prêt à me raconter ?

Akaashi releva la tête et acquiesça. Il n'allait pas quand même faire marche-arrière si près du but.

\- Très bien. Mon garçon, s'adressa-t-elle à Bokuto, peux-tu aller retourner ma pancarte sur "fermé" dehors ? Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'un petit bout de temps. Ah et attends dans la pièce d'à côté, j'aimerai rester seul avec ton ami.

Bokuto regarda Akaashi, essayant de le convaincre par le regard qu'il se devait de rester avec lui. Le brun lui sourit, comme s'il avait entendu ses inquiétudes :

\- Ça va aller, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto sortit donc de la pièce un peu à reculons, laissant Akaashi et la vieille femme seuls.

\- Je t'écoute. Prends ton temps.

Akaashi lui raconta sa relation avec son grand-père : leur complicité, leur amour réciproque de grand-père à petit-fils, et aussi (et c'est là qu'il eut le plus de mal à raconter) sa mort à petit feu, à laquelle il avait assisté impuissant et qui l'avait profondément marqué.

\- Mes parents disent que sa mort a un rapport avec ma personnalité actuelle, que mon comportement a changé, ou même que je suis devenu mature un peu avant l'âge. Vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport avec ce qui me suit ?

\- Hm hm, acquiesça-t-elle, c'est très probable, en effet. Je commence à avoir mon idée sur la question, et pour la préciser, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es prêt à ce que je te mette sous hypnose.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je pense que ton grand-père est resté connecté à toi toutes ces années depuis son décès. L'âme des morts ne disparaît pas réellement : elle est transportée dans un monde, parallèle au nôtre. On peut appeler ça les "Limbes". En te mettant sous hypnose, je pourrai voir ce qui t'entoure et tes connexions avec les Limbes, s'il y en a. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'hypnose traditionnelle. Je peux certes t'obliger à remonter dans le passé, mais aussi voir toutes ces choses invisibles qui t'entourent depuis une certaine date. Alors, ta réponse ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Donne-moi tes mains. Et ferme les yeux.

Il s'exécuta.

\- Akaashi-kun, tu vas plonger dans ton passé. Concentre-toi sur le noir qu'il y a devant tes yeux. Sonde-le, pénètre à l'intérieur, résiste-lui et va au-delà...

Très vite, Akaashi se sentit partir. Il était comme dans un rêve dans lequel résonnait la voix de la vieille dame.

\- Tu as douze ans, Akaashi-kun. Tu te trouves un mois après la mort de ton grand-père. Que vois-tu et que ressens-tu ?

\- J'ai... J'ai mal. C'est douloureux. Mais... ce n'est pas physique. Je suis tout seul... dans un coin. Les adultes parlent plus loin. Je n'entends pas. Il y a une forme blanche, transparente qui flotte au-dessus de moi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Elle ne semble pas me vouloir de mal... Attendez... C'est... C'est-

Il commença à s'agiter et sa respiration accéléra. C'était son grand-père, il en était sûr, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. C'était sa présence, il le sentait. Il fronça les sourcils pour empêcher le moindre sentiment de filtrer.

\- C'est... C'est impossible... Grand-père ?... C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?

La forme blanche sembla s'accroupir à son niveau et caresser son visage. Akaashi essaya de bouger, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait que se servir de ses sens, mais non de son corps. Quand il parlait, il n'y avait que la vieille dame qui l'entendait.

\- Akaashi-kun, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

\- Mais... mais il est là... Je sais que c'est lui... Non ! Non, ne t'en vas pas ! Attends !

La forme blanche disparut.

\- Tout redevient noir. Tu fais marche arrière, doucement. Tu quittes cette époque et reviens parmi nous. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Akaashi sembla se réveiller. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la pièce n'était quasiment pas éclairée. Il s'accommoda vite à l'espace. Il sentait encore son cœur battre rapidement, de même sa respiration n'était pas revenue à la normale.

\- Q-Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu as vu le lien qui te connectait aux Limbes. C'est un bon début.

\- Attendez... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Cette forme blanche, c'était mon grand-père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout indique que c'était le cas.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il était là à ce moment de ma vie et que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

\- Oui. On ne peut pas voir l'âme des morts, c'est pour ça que des gens comme moi existent, mon petit. Et entre nous, je ne pense pas que ce fut la seule fois où il est venu te rendre visite... du moins, sous cette forme.

Akaashi resta sans voix. Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était totalement déboussolé.

\- Nous allons faire encore deux retours en arrière. Un vers tes quinze ans, et le dernier quand le "démon" comme tu l'appelles s'est manifesté la première fois devant toi. Cela risque d'être assez éprouvant. Tu veux toujours continuer ?

Akaashi opina du chef, le regard perdu dans le vide, et l'esprit en proie à une profonde réflexion.

\- On va faire une pause, d'accord ? Histoire que tu fasses le point avec toi-même. Reviens me voir dans quelques minutes quand tu te sentiras prêt.

Le brun se leva et se rendit compte qu'il avait les jambes tremblantes. Il déambula vers la salle d'attente où se trouvait Bokuto.

o.o.O.o.o

L'argenté se leva dès qu'il aperçut son aimé sortir de la pièce. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Akaashi ne dit un mot. Il semblait totalement perdu. Que lui avait fait cette vieille bique ? Si jamais il refaisait une dépression à cause d'elle, il se promettait de-

Le brun agrippa son t-shirt et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Bokuto. Aussitôt, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. Il ne tremblait pas et ne semblait pas non plus être apeuré. Il prenait simplement de grandes inspirations.

\- Ça a été, Akaashi ?

\- Il était là. Il a toujours été là.

\- De qui ?

\- Mon grand-père. Il veillait sur moi.

Le passeur se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Bokuto.

\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir attendre encore un peu ?

\- Ça marche vraiment les tours de passe-passe de la vieille ?

\- Oui, ça ne peut pas être des mensonges.

\- Bon, d'accord, je reste là. Mais surtout, si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles, hein ?

Le brun hocha la tête avant de demander une nouvelle embrassade de son amant. Bokuto le serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, espérant que cela puisse lui apporter un peu de courage. Quoi que cette vieille lui faisait, il allait en avoir besoin.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi entra de nouveau dans la petite pièce sombre et s'assit en face de la vieille femme.

\- Prêt ?

Il lui tendit ses mains.

\- Allez-y.

Cette fois, il fut emmené à l'époque où il avait quinze ans. C'était un jour où il était chez lui, un jour banal. Le voile blanc que représentait son grand-père apparaissait quelques fois, mais pour de très courtes durées. Entre les temps où il apparaissait et disparaissait, des bouts de forme noire sortaient de nulle part. Quand ces formes se manifestaient, Akaashi se sentait mal. Il décrit la sensation comme étant celle qu'il avait quand le démon se manifestait, mais moins forte.

On le ramena à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- À toi de me le dire. D'après toi ?

\- Le démon qui me suit ? Mais comment ça se fait que je ne le voyais pas à l'époque ?

\- Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à passer.

\- À "passer" ?

\- Écoute, je pense savoir de quel genre d'entité il s'agit. Mais pour en être sûr, j'ai besoin de sa description physique. As-tu besoin d'une pause, ou on continue maintenant ?

\- On continue. Mais c'est vraiment utile de retourner en arrière pour que je vous donne sa description ? Je le vois de très près quand il m'agresse...

\- Il faut remonter à la première fois où tu l'as vu, ou du moins lorsqu'il est rentré en contact avec toi. Depuis, il a sûrement évolué dans sa métamorphose. Il n'y a probablement pas beaucoup de différence avec maintenant, mais suivant la forme qu'il a pris la première fois, la catégorie d'entité peut changer.

\- Très bien. Je me souviens de ce moment, mais il faisait très sombre alors peut-être que ma description ne sera pas très précise...

\- Fait du mieux que tu peux, je n'ai pas besoin non plus de grand-chose, contente-toi de me donner le plus de détails possibles.

Ils recommencèrent l'hypnose.

Akaashi se retrouva la nuit où Bokuto-san l'avait emmené dans le couloir. Même s'il revivait une deuxième fois ce moment terrible, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Ce genre d'évènement se gravent facilement et implacablement dans les mémoires. Il était sûr que Bokuto-san aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir, sous les faibles lumières vertes des sorties de secours. Bokuto-san l'avait fait s'asseoir et essayait de le calmer. Soudain, une grande forme se détacha de l'ombre. C'était lui.

\- Il... Il est là, commença-t-il. Il est… très grand et... je ne vois pas très bien... tout noir aussi. On dirait que sa peau n'est faite que de croûtes et... et elle est toute noire.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il commença à paniquer.

\- Il... Il me regarde avec ses yeux. I-Ils sont grands... et blancs... Des pupilles allongées et... et des dents acérées dans sa bouche... Tout son corps brille, il... On dirait qu'il voit à travers moi... que ce n'est pas le _moi_ d'avant qu'il regarde... mais celui d'aujourd'hui, il... Il sait... il s'approche... Il me fixe toujours... Il est tout proche... il... il... AAH !

La coupure fut violente et Akaashi fut ramené de force dans la réalité. Bokuto accourut et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Akaashi ! Akaashi ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il recouvra ses esprits. Son amoureux lui passait une main dans le dos pour le calmer. Akaashi ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais il était paralysé de peur.

\- Bok- Bokuto-san, il... il était là... il m'a vu ce jour-là et...

\- C'est bon, ça va aller. Essaie de te calmer. Doucement. Chhh. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Il se tourna vers la vieille femme.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de vous qu'il est dans cet état.

\- La seule explication possible, c'est qu'il soit rentré en contact avec le démon. C'est le seul moyen de briser l'hypnose, autre que par moi. Dis-moi, lors de cette première rencontre, tu sais si Akaashi-kun est rentré en contact physique avec l'entité ?

\- J'étais avec lui cette nuit-là et... oui, il lui a attrapé la jambe et a essayé de le tirer vers lui. Je me souviens qu'à l'endroit où il l'avait saisi, il y avait une drôle de matière visqueuse... En y repensant, il n'y a plus de matière visqueuse depuis que je l'ai revu, cette année.

Il tenait encore Akaashi qu'il avait entouré de ses bras. Il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Il sentait que son compagnon se calmait progressivement.

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

\- Quoi ? Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Je ne pige rien à tout ça ! Et je sûr qu'Akaashi aussi voudrait que vous nous expliquiez !

Le concerné se redressa à ce moment, prêt à tout entendre. Il resta cependant très proche de Bokuto : il avait besoin de le sentir avec lui, il avait encore le regard du démon dans la tête et nécessitait la présence protectrice de son compagnon. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Très bien. Je vais essayer de faire simple. Akaashi-kun, tu as noué avec ton grand-père des liens uniques et très forts. Tu as eu du mal à faire ton deuil car ce lien subsistait toujours. Même après sa mort, ton grand-père continuait, dans un sens, à veiller sur toi. Tu ne pouvais pas le voir car il te surveillait depuis les Limbes. Sauf qu'un jour, il a décidé de passer la frontière, comme le font certains esprits, c'est comme cela que l'on peut voir des fantômes.

\- Des fantômes, bah voyons, lança Bokuto.

Ignorant sa remarque, elle continua.

\- Sauf que parfois, les âmes qui veulent passer cette frontière en attirent d'autres, d'un troisième monde. Personne n'a jamais su vraiment nommer cet endroit, alors il se fait appeler officieusement "le néant". Là-bas, aucune âme humaine, rien de comparable avec notre espèce ou tout ce que nous connaissons. Le néant est comme la demeure de forces obscures et avides de mal. En créant une porte vers notre monde depuis n'importe quel autre monde, cette porte connecte tous les mondes entre eux, et il arrive que certains êtres du néant passent cette porte.

Les deux garçons l'écoutaient attentivement.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton grand-père a voulu créer une porte vers notre monde, peut-être pour pouvoir te dire une dernière fois au revoir, c'est ce que font les âmes encore liées au monde des vivants. Il a alors créé une porte. Seules les âmes possédant ce type de lien si fort peuvent en créer. Sauf qu'un être du néant à pris sa place.

\- Mais... mais depuis tout ce temps, il aurait dû repartir ? Pourquoi continue-t-il à me suivre ?

\- C'est là que j'ai eu du mal à identifier de quel être il s'agissait exactement. Il existe des entités dont le seul but est de prendre corps dans notre monde. Il se nourrissent de notre énergie vitale. Plus on est faible, pus ils sont fort, et inversement. L'entité est accrochée à ton âme, tu dois normalement être la seule personne à pouvoir la voir.

\- Sauf que moi aussi je la vois, comment vous expliquez ça ? Demanda l'argenté.

\- Pour qu'une autre personne puisse voir l'entité, il faut que son hôte, Akaashi-kun en l'occurrence, échange ses fluides corporels, comme la salive par exemple, avec une autre personne.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Bokuto avait commencé à pouvoir voir le démon quand Akaashi l'avait embrassé. Ça coïncidait. Ils rougirent en repensant à "fluides corporel" et à tout ce que cela avait impliqué dans leur relation de terminale et première.

\- Ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas, mais il n'y a que comme ça que ça marche.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'était cette matière visqueuse ?

\- J'allais justement y venir. En fait, Cette matière visqueuse va de pair avec l'apparence brûlée de l'entité, comme tu me l'as décrite précédemment. En fait, quand elle est passé de l'autre côté de la porte qu'avait créé ton grand-père, son corps, en formation, a eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Leur monde n'est pas constitué d'eau et d'oxygène comme le nôtre et pour s'accommoder avec ces nouveaux éléments, leur nouveau corps cherche sa stabilité. C'est pour cela qu'il "brûlait" et était visqueux à la fois.

Les deux garçons semblaient avoir découvert la vérité de leur vie.

\- Il y a encore une chose sur cette matière visqueuse : elle permet à l'entité de posséder des corps, entre autres, celui de son hôte. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait fait ingérer cette matière à un moment ? C'est comme ça qu'il a pu ensuite te contrôler. S'il a perdu cette faculté ensuite, c'est tout simplement parce que les effets du liquide ont disparu de ton corps, comme si ton système immunitaire avait réussi à se débarrasser de ce "virus".

Les deux garçons n'eurent pas besoin de demander comment Bokuto avait aussi pu être possédé par le démon : ça devait être encore une histoire de "fluides corporel". Aucun besoin de s'afficher une nouvelle fois.

\- Voilà, je crois que c'était à peu près tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir, mes cocos.

\- Et... Comment on s'en débarrasse alors ?

\- Ah bien sûr ! C'est pour cela que vous êtes venus ! Il y a trois manières de faire partir l'entité. La première est la mort, vous mourez, elle disparaîtra avec vous. La deuxième est de renier la personne avec qui l'hôte a un lien fort, ce lien est ce qui permet à l'entité de séjourner chez nous, s'il est coupé, il partira. Et la troisième et de détruire l'objet le plus cher en rapport avec cette personne. Parfois, le lien peut aussi passer par un objet, détruire l'objet revient de même à détruire le lien. As-tu bien compris Akaashi-kun ?

Il hocha la tête, de nouveau dans ses pensées.

\- Maintenant, tout repose entre tes mains, mon petit. Moi je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus, si ce n'est de te dire d'éviter de mettre ta vie en danger. Quand tu couperas le lien, tu empêcheras ton grand-père de pouvoir revenir un jour dans ce monde, mais tu supprimeras surtout l'existence de cette entité. Réfléchit bien à ça.

o.o.O.o.o

Après avoir payé la vieille dame et l'avoir remercié, les deux garçons rentrèrent chez Akaashi dans le silence.

Pendant tout le trajet, Akaashi avait réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et de la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait rien faire justement.

C'était encore l'après-midi, ses parents étaient encore au travail. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

\- T'as réfléchi à ce qu'a dit la vieille ?

\- Oui, mais... je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, quelle est la meilleure option...

\- Attends, tu rigoles, là ! Elle est évidente, tu veux dire ! Tu ne vas certainement pas aller te tuer ! Et je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de pensées ! Après, je sais qu'il est impossible pour toi de renier ton grand-père. Ne reste plus beaucoup d'options. T'as une idée d'objet ?

\- Oui, le seul que j'ai d'ailleurs.

\- Allez, montre-moi.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre du brun. Il se dirigea vers sa commode sur laquelle était déposé plusieurs cadres de photos. En effet, il y en avait une avec son grand-père et c'était l'objet qu'Akaashi chérissait le plus. Il y avait bien d'autres photos de lui, mais aucune qui n'ait autant de valeur que celle-ci. Le brun devait avoir huit ans à l'époque. Il souriait encore, un beau sourire avec toutes ses dents, et son grand-père à ses côtés arborant le même sourire. Les mèches noires du petit garçon étaient encore plus bouclées que maintenant, il se souvint que sa mère avait tout le temps du mal à les coiffer.

\- Je ne vois que ça, dit le brun.

\- Il faut la détruire, Akaashi, ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Je… Je voudrais bien y réfléchir avant.

\- Quoi ? Mais il faut te dépêcher, Akaashi ! Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu retrouveras une vie normale.

\- Oui, mais repense à ce qu'a dit la vieille dame : si je fais ça, plus jamais mon grand-père ne pourra revenir.

\- Akaashi, tu vas devoir faire le deuil de ton grand-père, ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti.

\- Je- Je ne suis pas encore prêt… Pas après tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je suis désolé…

Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre avant que Bokuto n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit.

o.o.O.o.o

Akaashi avait non seulement besoin de se rafraîchir les idées, mais aussi de faire le point sur sa situation actuelle. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une décision qui allait tout bouleverser. Il ne savait juste pas comment prendre le problème. Devait-il penser à son grand-père en priorité ou à lui ?

Il avait laissé Bokuto-san derrière lui. Cela l'embêtait de faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix : il avait juste besoin d'être seul un moment.

Il partit errer dans un parc non loin de sa maison. C'était dangereux de traîner seul dans cette zone. Cela avait toujours été vrai, et pas seulement parce qu'un démon lui collait aux basques. Il y avait toujours eu des dealers et autres malfrats qui aimaient rôder dans les environs. C'était d'autant plus vrai la nuit tombée. Akaashi pensait que, de toute façon, ici ou ailleurs, le risque était le même pour lui. Et puis, avoir affronté ce démon plus d'une fois lui avait donné un peu plus de courage que d'ordinaire. Il savait que Bokuto n'aimerait pas le savoir ici… Mais, tant pis, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'apprendre obligatoirement. Il avait déjà été un nombre incalculable de fois dans ce parc et rien ne lui était jamais arrivé.

La lumière des lampadaires était vraiment très faible, n'importe qui pouvait surgir des ténèbres et le prendre par surprise. Qu'ils viennent, Akaashi n'avait pas peur. Mieux que ça : Akaashi s'en fichait. Il était quand même très grand, et il avait des muscles suffisamment développés pour le défendre en cas d'attaque. Il marcha sur le petit sentier de gravier qui filait à travers les arbres. Il croisa soudain une silhouette. Son cœur fit un bond. Il sentait son regard sur lui. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Pire encore, il avait pris une forme quasiment humaine. Il était toujours aussi sombre, mais ses membres s'étaient mieux dessinés. Il ressemblait à un très grand homme tout noir maintenant, comme s'il était recouvert de charbon. C'est ce détail que le brun avait remarqué du coin de l'œil : toute sa peau était comme écaillée et séchée, comme s'il avait brulé et que tout son épiderme s'était craquelé.

Akaashi décida d'accélérer son pas. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir lui faire face maintenant. Il devait d'abord réfléchir à si brûler le souvenir de son grand-père était une bonne idée ou non. Ou plutôt, essayer de se convaincre de faire enfin son deuil. Perdu dans ses pensées, il déboucha sur une minuscule clairière pleine de déchets. Il savait que le démon le suivait, sauf qu'a priori, il se trouvait dans un cul-de-sac. Pire que ça, il y avait deux types louches devant lui. Il était pris au piège. Et pour couronner le tout, ces types en question ne pouvait pas voir ce qui le suivait.

Il était fait.

\- Hé ! Salut mec. On t'a jamais vu dans le coin.

Un des hommes s'approcha de lui. Il n'était pas à deux mètres que le brun sentait déjà les vapeurs d'alcool qui se dégageaient de lui. Le réflexe d'Akaashi fut de reculer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et entraperçu le monstre. _Merde_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Mais je t'en prie, approche, nous allons faire un peu plus connaissance.

\- À-À cette distance, c'est très bien.

\- 'Fais pas le timide, viens, j'te dis !

Tant pis pour le monstre, ces mecs étaient définitivement des pervers. Il fallait qu'il fuie. Il se retourna et fonça sur le démon qui découvrit une rangée de dents blanches dans son sourire. Au dernier moment, Akaashi l'esquiva et repartit vers le chemin par lequel il était venu. Cela énerva le démon. Il l'entendit hurler un _KEEEIJIII_ strident. Les deux autres hommes le suivaient aussi.

\- Reviens-là ! On n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'amuser !

Il courait à en perdre haleine quand il trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il se retourna rapidement pour voir à quelle distance était ses assaillants. Le démon marchait vers lui, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, et les deux autres hommes l'avaient maintenant dépassé. Ils fondirent sur le lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ils avaient beau empester l'alcool, ils avaient toujours toute leur tête.

Ils l'attrapèrent et tentèrent de l'immobiliser pour de bon. Le démon, lui, regardait la scène. Il attendait juste que Keiji ait suffisamment peur pour lui faire subir toutes ses tortures. Pour l'instant, le brun pouvait très bien se défendre contre lui. Les deux hommes allaient juste faire tout le boulot pour faciliter la tâche du monstre.

Il leur balança ses pieds dans le ventre des deux hommes, et aussi contre le visage. Un d'eux le lâcha pour tenir son nez duquel coulait un ruban de sang. Profitant de ce moment de distraction, Akaashi tenta de ramper pour pouvoir échapper au dernier. Ce fut peine perdue, à peine avait-il fait un mètre que l'homme le rattrapa.

\- Bouge pas, putain !

Il se mit entre les jambes d'Akaashi et plaqua une main puissante contre son torse pour l'immobiliser pour de bon. De sa main libre, il déboutonna son pantalon. Akaashi commença à sentir des sueurs froides lui parcourir le visage et le haut du corps. L'autre homme ne tarda pas à revenir et vint aider son comparse à tenir les bras du jeune brun.

\- Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous-en ! À l'aide !

\- Ferme ta gueule.

Pour le faire taire, il lui agrippa violemment les parties, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au brun. Il commençait à lui retirer ses vêtements lorsque quelque chose l'atteignit à la tête. L'homme s'effondra lourdement sur le sol à côté d'Akaashi, inconscient. Le passeur se demanda qui pouvait bien lui être venu en aide. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de discerner le visage de la personne qui tenait le morceau de tuyau qui venait de servir à frapper l'homme. Le deuxième se leva pour essayer de se défendre, mais à peine eut-il levé le bras que le tuyau s'abattit sur sa tête, le faisant rejoindre son acolyte.

\- Bokuto-san ?

L'argenté se pencha vers lui, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Akaashi ! Dis-moi que tout va bien et qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait !

\- N- Non, ils… ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Bokuto-san, il- il était là, juste derrière, il-… c'est lui-… qui-…

L'argenté pris son amoureux dans les bras. La peur avait de nouveau envahi le brun. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Il était désormais totalement vulnérable. Bokuto l'aida à se relever et le garda un instant contre lui, pour le rassurer.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, Akaashi… J'ai vraiment eu très peur.

\- Ex- Excuse-moi… pardon… pardon… pardon…

Le pauvre passeur tremblait comme une feuille en s'accrochant désespérément à son sauveur. Bokuto ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, depuis qu' _il_ hantait Akaashi, le passeur n'était plus vraiment le même. L'argenté jeta des coups d'œil à droite à gauche pour vérifier que la voie était libre, tout en relevant Akaashi. Ils quittèrent le parc le plus rapidement qu'ils le purent. Sur le chemin – qui se fit dans le silence le plus total – Akaashi s'arrêta soudainement.

\- _Il_ est ici… je _le_ sens… _il_ est venu pour moi…

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, un cri strident à en déchirer les tympans résonna. Les deux hommes couvrirent leurs oreilles de leurs mains. Il était tout bonnement impossible de savoir d'où provenait ce son : _il_ était nulle part et partout à la fois. Le sixième sens des deux hommes s'était activé : ils _le_ sentaient, _il_ était tout près d'eux et continuer de se rapprocher.

\- Cours ! Cria Bokuto.

La maison d'Akaashi ne se trouvait plus très loin maintenant, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et coururent le plus vite possible. Bokuto tenait la main d'Akaashi pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait bien. Il n'avait jamais couru comme ça. Il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie. Il ne savait pas si son rythme de course était trop élevé pour Akaashi, mais en tout cas, il le suivait, c'était sûr. Bokuto jetait parfois de rapides coups d'œil derrière eux pour s'assurait qu'ils gardaient une bonne avance sur le monstre. Il lui arrivait d'entrevoir furtivement son ombre au détour d'un coin de rue, ou cachée derrière une voiture. _Il_ jouait avec eux : _il_ avait gagné en puissance, _il_ aurait pu très bien les rattraper sur-le-champ, mais les laissait- _il_ peut-être entrevoir une échappatoire… Étaient-ils vraiment condamnés ?

Ils déboulèrent dans l'allée de la maison d'Akaashi. Heureusement que ses parents avaient dû s'absenter cette nuit promettait d'être longue. _Il_ cria une nouvelle fois, histoire qu'ils n'oublient pas qu' _il_ ne faisait que se rapprocher d'eux. Bokuto savait que l'histoire était loin d'être finie. Même s' _il_ se pensait tout-puissant, _il_ n'avait pas encore gagné, et cela leur laissait encore le temps de se débarrasser de _lui_.

Ils fermèrent violemment la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Le monstre tambourina furieusement dessus pour la faire céder. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent, c'était comme s' _il_ avait profité du moment de faiblesse d'Akaashi pour l'exploiter à son maximum et en tirer le plus d'énergie possible. Mais une chose était sûre : _il_ ne s'en sortirait pas gagnant. Bokuto se tourna vers Akaashi : il semblait totalement pris au dépourvu, perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement en train de se demander ou de se remémorer comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, c'est pourquoi Bokuto décida de l'empoigner par la main et de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre où, une nouvelle fois, il ferma la porte à clef, histoire de ralentir le monstre. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il entendait déjà les pas grondant du démon dans l'escalier. Il était rapide. _Trop_ rapide.

\- Akaashi ! Akaashi ! Hé, regarde-moi !

Il secoua un peu le brun pour le ramener dans la réalité. Il avait besoin de lui maintenant ou sinon, ça en serait fini d'eux. Akaashi reprit ses esprits et regarda Bokuto, démuni pour une des rares fois de sa vie face à la situation. Bokuto comprit en le regardant qu'il les pensait déjà perdants. Seulement, l'ex-capitaine de Fukurodani avait décidé que le jour de leur mort n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- Akaashi ! La photo de grand-père ! Où est-elle ?

\- Là…

Il désigna sa commode où quelques cadres étaient posés. Aussitôt, Bokuto se précipita dans sa direction, pris le cadre qui les intéressait et le brisa. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et tendit les deux objets à son amant.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Akaashi. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire disparaître. Je t'en prie.

Le brun le regarda, effrayé. C'était quelque chose d'insurmontable pour lui. C'était la seule chose qui l'unissait encore vraiment à son grand-père il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser comme ça. Il continuer de regarder les objets comme s'ils se demandait comment il allait procéder. Ses capacités d'analyse avaient été réduites – à ce moment précis – à néant. La seule chose qu'il désirait était de se réveiller de ce cauchemar, revenir deux ans en arrière, durant ce camp d'entraînement, et que rien de tout cela ne se produise. Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de se rapprocher de Bokuto-san et ils auraient mené une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Soudain, la porte vola, le sortant de ses songes. _Il_ afficha un sourire de vainqueur, on aurait dit un prédateur ayant enfin coincé ses proies. _Il_ se prépara à bondir sur eux, les paumes de ses mains crochues tournées vers l'extérieur pour être sûr de ne pas en laisser un seul s'échapper cette fois-ci. Sa langue passa sur ses dents blanches. Akaashi ferma les yeux.

 _Il_ bondit.

Aucun des garçons ne ressentit de douleur.

Rien ne se passa.

« Merde alors » souffla Bokuto. Akaashi se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Il les écarquilla en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le démon était comme stoppé dans son action, en plein air, et une aura familière avait envahi la pièce. Le pouls du brun s'accéléra, son souffle fut presque coupé.

\- G-Grand-père ?

\- Akaashi ! Maintenant ! lui cria Bokuto.

Comme guidé par son inconscient, Akaashi alluma le briquet et plaça la photo au-dessus. Lentement, l'endroit que touchait la flamme noircit, dévorant petit à petit la photo. Petit Keiji souriant disparu en premier suivit de près par l'image de son grand-père. Le démon hurla et tentait de se débattre. Ses gestes avaient beau être amples et animés par une force dépassant le commun des mortels, il n'avançait pas du moindre millimètre. Progressivement, son corps se décomposa et devint encore plus brûlé que son apparence le laisser penser. Les extrémités de son corps furent les premières à se décomposer et devenir cendre, puis ses membres. Le démon avait tourné sa tête vers le haut, comme pour tenter de reprendre de l'air, paradoxalement. Bientôt ne resta plus que son visage déformé par une douleur visiblement atroce. Les deux jeunes hommes le regardaient se consumer, le lien qui unissait les deux Akaashi était en train de se briser. Keiji observait le monstre partir en fumée, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de la scène. Soudain, il aperçut une forme blanche, tout près du monstre, c'était elle qui le tenait, c'était son grand-père, sans aucun doute. Des milliers de mot voulaient quitter sa bouche, mais il fut impossible d'en prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Alors c'était lui qui les avait sauvés ? D'où tenait-il cette force ? Tout cela était-il bien réel ? Cette forme blanche disparut en même temps que le monstre, mais avant de partir, elle lui fit un signe de la main.

Tout disparut.

Le silence envahit la pièce.

Aucun des deux garçons n'osait faire le moindre geste.

Au bout d'un moment, Bokuto se força à regarder l'état de son amoureux.

Akaashi pleurait. Il souriait aussi. Sourire qu'il garda lorsqu'il regarda Bokuto.

\- Est-ce que… tu as vu ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Cette forme blanche.

Bokuto le regarda avec incompréhension. Non, il n'avait rien vu. Le brun se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou puis se rappela les paroles de la vieille dame : le démon était venu jusqu'à lui par une sorte de brèche qu'avait ouvert son grand-père. En définitive, il était parvenu à passer à travers.

Akaashi baissa la tête, ses larmes redoublèrent.

Finalement, après toutes ces années, il avait réussi à venir voir son petit-fils. Son but avait été enfin atteint : il avait enfin pu lui dire _au revoir_.

* * *

Petite surprise de fin : il y aura un chapitre 6 (LOL). Pas assez d'amour dans ce chapitre à mon goût...

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre... Je sais qu'il tombe totalement dans le stéréotype, et cela est sûrement dû à mon attirance pour les films d'horreur haha. J'espère quand même que ce dénouement vous a plus !

À cet été (au moins) pour le chapitre 6 !


End file.
